Breathe
by wrestlingfanatic89
Summary: Vanessa finally has her father in her life. Plus 2 guys who love her. One she has to push away, the other she holds close. What will happen when they find out her life changing secret? When she finds herself fighting for her life, who will be by her side?
1. Ch1 The Beginning

"VANESSA KATHRYN MADDEN! I have had enough!" Mom screamed at the top of her lungs. Plus she was middle naming me, I deffinely upset her.

"Mom, I don't want to upset you. But I want to know my dad. Why won't you tell me who he is?" I said, trying to calm her down. We always get in fights about my father. We wouldn't have to if she would tell me who and where he is.

She gestured for me to sit beside her. Calming herself down, she started "Katie, I love you. You are all I have left and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. That may sound selfish, but it's true." She took my hand in hers. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please just let it go, its better off this way."

"Look mom, if I meet him and he wants nothing to do with me then that's fine, I've gone my whole life without a dad. I'll come back and spend the rest of my time with you, the only person that truly loves me." I said through tears.

"And if he wants you in his life?"

"I don't know…"

"Well it doesn't matter; I won't let you have anything to do with him. Now let's go have dinner."

I let out a frustrated sigh as she left the room. I understand that she doesn't want me to get hurt. But it's a risk I'm willing to take; he might turn out to be a father I always wanted and more. It's just been my mom and I, she had 3 jobs to support us and put me through school. She always said he has a lot of money but she never wanted any contact with him. I remember when she told me about when he left…

"_Does my father know about me?" I asked, Mom and I were watching an episode of Law and Order. It was about a teenager getting kidnapped and her father wanted to help. He left them when she was a baby, and now he wanted to help find her. It made me wonder about my dad._

_Mom looked shocked; I guess she wasn't expecting me to ask about that all of a sudden. "Kinda." Kinda? That's all she could come up with?_

"_What do you mean he kind of knows about me? Either he does or he doesn't"_

_It went to a commercial so she turned her attention to me. "A few weeks after we broke up I discovered I was pregnant. I gave him a call and told him."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He asked me what I was going to do; I told him I would probably have an abortion or give you up for adoption. So he offered my money."_

"_I don't get it; I thought he would've been happy to have a child"_

_She told me she was going to explain when the show was over. We really wanted to see what happened, and with all the talking we probably would have missed it. They found the girl and she got to meet her father. From then on she got to see him all the time. Her mom and dad were getting closer. Such a happy ending, wish my life could be like that._

_Mom turned off the TV and turned her attention to me again. "Okay, I'm going to explain this the best I can. Your father was already married and had 2 kids, a boy and a girl._

_I cut her off "You're telling me I have a brother and sister! How could you not tell me?"_

_I stood up and started pacing around the couch. Mom was sitting there staring at the ground, thinking of how to explain herself._

"_He didn't want to make things more complicated with his marriage, honey"_

"_Right I understand, having an affair with you was a good way to HELP his marriage!" I yelled, sarcastically._

"_They were going through a rough time; I know its no excuse. We both were wrong, he was cheating on his wife and I was with him for the money." She came over and hugged me, but as much as I love her I pushed her away, I was too mad. _

"_So what about me? You guys were using each other, sleeping together. Then I happened, he just went on with his life. I guess I was just a mistake!" I cried, burying my face in my hands._

_She lifted my head so I was looking at her. "First of all, I told him I made my decision and said I was going to have an abortion, he gave me money to pay for it, but instead I kept you and put the money away. And second, you were not a mistake! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why do you think I won't let you see him? I care about you too much."_

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked, disturbing my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, was just thinking"

"Well dinner is ready, so let's go eat" She said, walking into the kitchen.

After dinner I decided to take my dog, Sheva for a walk. I wanted to clear my head and really think about everything. If my mom won't let me see my dad, I might not have a choice but run away on my own and find him. Of course I'm going to have to get some information about him so I know where to go. Then it hit me, the one thing my mom didn't want me to ever watch was wrestling. Plus he has lots of money…maybe that's the answer…wrestling.

When I got back home I called my best friend Lindsay, she was a wrestling freak. I used to watch wrestling at her place, how could my mom stop me? What if my dad is a wrestler? There's only one way to find out.

"Hello"

"Hey Linds; I have a question for you." I said quietly, last thing I needed was my mom overhearring this conversation.

"Okay, but why are you whispering?"

"It's about my father, so I don't want my mom to hear."

"Alright, go ahead"

"Well I need to know the next time WWE is coming here." I sighed, hoping she wouldn't be coming to my room to see if I was okay.

"Katie, this is your lucky day, WWE is coming here, Raleigh, NC, on Friday." She yelled, excitedly. "But you don't really like wrestling, why do you wanna know?"

"I think that is where my dad is"

"Really? You think your dad is a wrestler?"

"Well I'm going to do everything I can to find out."

"Okay, I know how much you want to meet your dad so I wish you luck, hun." She smiled. "By the way what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I'm going out to the club, who knows maybe some of the wrestlers will be hanging out there?" She said dreamily.

"I thought they weren't coming til Friday." I wasn't trying to burst her bubble.

"They could come tomorrow! Sheesh woman stop ruining it for me." She pouted.

"Sorry, actually I will meet you there. I could use a night out. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Sounds good, Laters."

I knew I was asking for a miracle, mom never lets me go out to bars. She always gets so worried about me, but I can take care of myself. I hate having to sneak out, but I don't have a choice. Looks like I better get used to it. I'm going to find my father whether she likes it or not…


	2. Ch2 Rainbow haired warrior to the rescue

Having a best friend living near by was a wonderful thing. I decided instead of sneaking out I was going to spend the night at Lindsays. Since her mom didn't care about anything we would be able to go out with no problem.

"Are you almost ready? My goodness Katie you're slow" Lindsay yelled into the phone.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Will you relax?"

"I am relaxing, waiting for you! But I want to get out of here. My mom has a guy over and they are getting a little too friendly. I'll be outside."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Going somewhere?" My mom said from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night at Lindsays. I was going to tell you." I answered, picking up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. Why do I feel so bad? I guess I am lieing to her, but I wouldn't have to if she would just let me go where I want. I am 25 years old I'm not 5! Sometimes I don't think she realizes that.

Lindsay and I both still live at home. Lindsay is still saving up to move out; her mom treats her like crap. She has a job but she spends most of her money and alcohol and stuff she doesn't need. I on the other hand love my mom. After I graduated she quit 2 of her jobs, it was too stressful for her. She's now an accountant and I'm a part time waitress.

"That's alright honey, at your age you don't really need my permission anymore." She looked down; I know it still bothers her that I'm grown up now and don't need her all the time anymore. But I guess every mother feels that way.

"I know, but at least you'll know where I am. Unless we go out to the mall or something. But I'll be fine."

"I know you will."

"I better get going, Lindsay is getting very impatient." I smiled; I hugged my mom before leaving the house. I saw Lindsay pacing up and down the street. Well I didn't lie to my mom about one thing, she deffinetly was impatient.

"You missed a step" I shouted.

Lindsay looked at the ground "What?"

I laughed "Nevermind let's go!"

"Finally!"

The bar wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. Poor Lindsay didn't see any wrestlers, but she got over it very quickly. Now I had to put up with her and some guy flirting.

"Let's dance, baby"

"Okay" She yelped, jumping up from the table, a little typsy.

"Linds can I talk to you for a minute." I asked. Seeing the disappointment on the creeps face.

"But I …"

"She'll meet you out on the floor; I just have to speak to her for a minute"

"Whatever" He scoffed, walking away, hitting on another girl. Why doesn't that surprise me?

"What do you want? I thought you wanted to come out and have fun?"

"There is fun and there is too much fun, Linds. You are getting close to being smashed. You have to be careful around guys like that and never…"

"Leave your drink" She continued. "Do you know how many times my father told me that? I'll be fine, Kate"

"You know what? It would do you some good to have a few drinks, do a little flirting. You need to get your mind off things, okay? I have an idea, I'll be right back."

She went over to a table where there were 2 guys sitting. She was talking to one of them and pointing to me. I looked away and took a chug of my beer.

"Hey, hows it going?"

I looked up, and then I looked at Lindsay who was dancing with the other guy. She looked at me and winked.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm pretty good."

"You're friend really likes to party, huh?"

"Yeah she does, I think it mainly has to do with her mom."

"Her mom?"

"She's too much into alcohol and guys that she doesn't take care of Lindsay. So I guess being here she gets attention, too much attention." I smiled.

Looking over at his friend and Lindsay, who were now making out, he asked. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure"

An hour later the bar started getting busy. A group of guys came in and sat in the far corner. One had rainbow colored hair, he looked familiar, but obviously he wasn't a wrestler, considering Lindsay hasn't jumped at him yet. But then again she was too busy making out.

I was still dancing with the guy Lindsay sent over to me. He seemed like a nice guy; of course that's how he started off. But now he was getting a little too comfortable. This was the reason I hated coming to bars.

"Do you think its time to go back to my place?" he asked, putting his hands wherever the hell he felt like.

I laughed, pushing his hands away, "I thought it was time for you to go back to your place a long time ago.

I walked away, but he grabbed me by the arm "I'm not going alone."

"Well there are a lot of women in here who are looking for jerks like you to sleep with so take your pick." I said, walking away once more.

"I don't think you understand" He yelled, throwing me against the wall, his hands squeezing my wrists. "YOU are coming home with me, so either you cooperate or I'll just have to carry you."

I didn't move, I just gave him a cold stare that said "Fuck Off" but he obviously didn't get the hint. The next thing I knew I was on his shoulder looking down at the ground. I was feeling really dizzy, the ground kept moving. I kept punching him on the back and screaming for him to let me down. Hoping somebody would get the hint and come help.

All of a sudden I fell to the ground; I looked up, trying to get focus. Somebody did get the hint and was punching him and kicked him out of the bar.

Lindsay was screaming and was all over the rainbow haired man that helped me. I wasn't a wrestling fan but with the way she was acting I'm assuming he's a wrestler. He helped me up and walked me over to a table.

"Don't worry Linds, I'm fine, an autograph is far more important" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Katie. I feel so bad that I set you up with that jerk." She pouted, as the rainbow haired man sat down and signed her shirt.

"Its okay, I'm just glad the guy your with didn't do anything to you."

"Nah, he said his friend gets like that, but he's nothing like that. I'm going to go get more autographs!" She screamed, running for their table.

"Do you think she's a fan?" He asked me, smiling.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell."

He laughed "I'm Jeff"

"Vanessa, you can call me Katie if you want"

"Short for?"

"Kathryn"

"Whats your friends name?"

"Lindsay" I looked over at her, she was so drunk and happy. "I'm going to hear about this night for the rest of my life!"

"I'm guessing you're not a wrestling fan?"

"I watched it a couple times with her, but I was never allowed to watch it at home."

"How come?"

"I don't know, my mom didn't want me to."

"What about your dad? Is he a wrestling fan?"

I looked down at the floor, how was I going to tell anybody that I think my dad is a wrestler? "He left before I was born"

"Wow, I'm so sorry, he never knew about you?"

"My mom told him she was going to have an abortion, but she ended up keeping me."

"We should stop talking about depressing subjects."

"Good idea"

Jeff and I sat there for hours talking about different stuff. We found out we had a lot in common. We both liked all kinds of music, we both loved art. He told me he does lots of art, he writes songs and poems. I instantly became a fan!

"Well Jeff we should get going." Matt said, walking over with Lindsay.

"Yeah I suppose."

"This was the best night of my life!!" Lindsay shouted, giving both Matt and Jeff a hug.

"Yeah it was a pretty good night, thanks for rescueing me Jeff." I gave Jeff a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem"

"It was really nice meeting you guys, especially you, hyper one." Matt said, putting his arm around Lindsay.

"The pleasure was all mine." She laughed.

After the hardy brothers left we decided to go back to her place. As much as we didn't want to we really had no choice.

"I forgot my purse; I'll be right back, Katie"

As Lindsay ran back into the bar, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I turned around to see Jeff.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, whats up?"

"I was just wondering if I could get your number. Since we live near you guys we should hang out sometime, soon!" He smiled.

"Yeah I would like that, and so would Lindsay."

"Oh I have no worries of her not wanting to hang out." He laughed.

We exchanged numbers and he went on his way. "Who was that?"

"Jeff, he wanted my number." I smiled.

"Wow really?" I could here the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, and by the way, here is Matts."

I immediately regreted that when she ran around screaming that she had Matts number. But hell even I was happy that I had Jeffs. As I was watching my best friend dance around on the streets, my cell phone started buzzing. It said one new message.

"Hey, wanted to make sure it was you."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Was just checking, you guys were so drunk tonight you could've given me the wrong number. Lol"

"I wasn't drunk."

"Not at all, when I saved you you couldn't even see "

"Um hello? I fell to the floor."

"Excuses, Excuses"

"Listen here Hardy! I had a great time tonight; don't ruin it by arguing with me."

"As long as you're talking to me. Lol."

Before I could reply he sent "I had a great time today too. I hope to see you guys again soon! And by the way tell Lindsay that if she keeps screaming like that she's going to lose her voice. Haha."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing. Lol"

"Haha night Kat."

"Kat?"

"Sure, why not?"

"It works for me, goodnight."

When we got back to her place, we got into our pajamas and went right to bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling. I never expected to meet a wrestler, it was so amazing. Maybe it'll be easier than I thought. Looks like Jeff could be my ticket to finding my father.

A/N Please Review!!!!


	3. Ch3 Kidnapped

Since Matt and Jeff were home for a week, all four of us spent a day out on the town. We had a great time, Jeff bought some hairdye, and of course he would want to dye my hair. I was even thinking of getting a tattoo. My only problem now was figuring out how to tell Jeff I want to find my dad. If I tell him at all...

"Honey your phone is ringing!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I was going to have a nap since I worked all day. But it looks like that's not going to be possible.

"Hello?"

"You sound like you've been running all day."

"I was upstairs trying to get some sleep."

"You don't need sleep." He laughed.

"What can I do for you Hardy?"

"Well since you ask, Matt and I want to kidnap you and Lindsay for a night."

"Do you usually spend this much time with girls you meet in bars?" I smiled.

"The ones I save, so far there's only been one."

"And Lindsay?"

"Matt likes her, plus I don't think she would let you go anywhere with us without her."

"Very true, well I'll see what I can do and let ya know."

"Okay, just remember you owe me!"

"No I don't, but I'll still think about it."

"Later Kat"

I closed my phone and turned around to see my mom standing there. She had her arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Who was that?" She asked

"A friend."

"Well it wasn't Lindsay."

"Whats that supposed to mean? I can't have more than one friend?" I snapped, walking into the laundry room. Good thing I washed my clothes. I started packing up my bag.

"Where are you going tonight?" Now she was following me?

"Out"

"Katie why aren't you telling me?"

I slammed the dryer door shut, zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I felt like a little girl. I know she loves me but she doesn't have to treat me like a child anymore. I put up with it for years but now I was getting sick of it.

"Katie"

I spun around "What??"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I have to tell you everything? Who I talk to, where I go, what I'm doing?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady!"

"Here we go again, exactly what you called me when I was 5. I'm not a child anymore so stop treating me like one!" I yelled, putting my jacket on, ready to leave when she stopped me.

"Wait, I don't mean to treat you like a child. I want to keep you as long as I can, I just get afraid." She paused, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I know why you're so angry with me. I'm too scared to tell you where and who he is. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to lose you. I like things the way they are."

I felt tears filling my eyes. "Not tonight, I'm not going to have this conversation right now. I'm going to a friend's house; I'll be back in the morning. Good bye mom." I said before leaving.

"You and your mom got in a fight?" Lindsay whispered. We were watching a movie with Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane. When I left home, Lindsay was already outside waiting for me, we walked down to the bar where the guys picked us up.

"Yeah, I feel bad but I also needed to get it off my chest. I'm sick of being treated like a child."

"She really cares about you Katie. I know what your saying but I also know that you have to think about how she feels."

"Linds, do you think I should try and find my dad?" I asked, breaking the silence. I had to say it quiet enough so nobody would hear.

"It's up to you, its not going to be easy. But if you go far from home trying to find him, she might realize how much it means to you. Maybe then she will tell you."

"So you're saying I should run away?"

"Your mom doesn't deserve that, Katie."

Once the movie was over, Shannon and Shane decided to play xbox. They sat there for 20 minutes arguing about what game to play.

"Hey Linds, wanna play pool?" Matt asked, getting annoyed by the game boys.

"Hardcore match!!" Shane yelled.

"Hell in a cell! Don't be a wimp!" Shannon argued.

"Right because a hardcore match is like a pillow fight"

"Yeah, as long as it's in a different room." Lindsay finally answered.

"Of course it is." Matt laughed, taking Lindsays hand and leading her out of the room.

I sat there with Jeff, watching the guys play and argue. They did a hardcore and hell in a cell so now they were both happy. Then they decided to be 'extreme' and did a bra and panties match.

"Are you actually having fun watching these guys?" Jeff asked, breaking the silence.

"It is amusing."

"Are you okay? You've been quiet all night."

"Yeah, just stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Man leave my shirt alone!" Shane yelled

"You should've thought about that before you took my pants off!" Shannon yelled back. "Yeah I won! Jeff its your turn."

"Now this is sounding so wrong, I'm gonna go outside." I laughed, walking towards the guys, messing up their hair before going outside.

I loved it out here, surrounded by trees. I stood out here for about half an hour. It was nice and quiet, a big change from being in the city. I looked up at the star filled sky. "I wonder where he is." I asked myself queitly, but not quiet enough.

"Who?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jeff I have to talk to you. I was hoping you could help me with something, its really important."

"I can't"

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways, I have to talk to someone about it." I paused; I didn't want to look at him yet. "I want to go with you to the next show. I want to find my father and I believe that is where he is." I sighed, relieved that I finally got that out, but to my shock I told the wrong person, as I turned around I saw that it wasn't Jeff…

**A/N** the chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it too, but oh well maybe its just me. Up next, the night at the hardy's continues. If it wasn't Jeff then who was she talking to?? REVIEW!!!! :)


	4. Ch4 Ur One Of Us Now

Speechless. That was the perfect word to describe what I was feeling at that very moment. I didn't know what to say, what to do, I just stood there and looked up at his handsome face. Were all wrestlers so hot? Snap out of it, that is the last thing you need to think about.

I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable. He ran his hands through his wavy blonde hair. We stood in silence for about 5 minutes until he finally spoke "I don't believe we've met"

I didn't say a word, I couldn't. It was like my mouth was taped shut, I wanted to speak but I just couldn't get the words out.

"Jeff talked about you guys a lot, so I thought I would come and meet you." He continued, rubbing his face. "Well you look upset so I'll leave you alone, sorry that I wasn't Jeff." He started walking back to the house before I stopped him.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I just felt a little embarresed. I let out something really important to who I thought was Jeff."

"Well let's start over" He smiled, walking towards me. "I'm Adam"

"Edge?"

He laughed "Yeah"

"You don't want to go inside just yet. Maybe have a couple drinks then you can handle going in there."

"Your friend? Jeff told me she was a wrestling fan."

"Oh yeah, she is."

"Well if I have to stay out here longer, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We walked for about 20 minutes in silence. We came across an old trampoline; Adam told me the story of how the guys started off wrestling on it. It was really amazing, I'm sure I'll here the story again from Matt and Jeff themselves. He also told me stories of him and his friend Jay. We decided to sit on the trampoline and look up at the stars.

"So, your father…you think he's a wrestler?"

I never pictured myself telling anybody, especially someone I barely knew. But something told me I could trust him, he seemed like a real nice guy, like Jeff. Not to mention he cared enough to ask, anybody else in his position might have pretended they never heard me.

"Yeah, by the way my mom has been talking about him all these years, it just fits."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. Since Jeff didn't hear it, I thought I would step in for him." He smiled.

"It probably sounds crazy." I laughed.

"I'd believe it; a lot of guys went through times where they did drugs and had lots of sex. They just didn't realize the consciquences."

"Yeah, I just wish my mom would tell me who it is."

"We have a show on Monday, you should come."

I nodded my head and looked up at the stars. She's gonna be mad, but I'm going to find my dad. If he doesn't want anything to do with me, then I'll just come back home. At least I will know who he is, and give him a chance to let him know that he has another daughter.

We decided to head back to the house. Everyone was probably wondering where we went. When we walked in, everybody was around the pool table watching Matt and Lindsay.

"EDGE!!!!" Lindsay yelled, running towards Adam, knocking him over.

"I told you so." I smiled down at him.

"And I win! Thanks Adam." Matt laughed.

"Pretty sad bro, you need a distraction to win." Jeff patted Matt on the back.

"So what should we do now guys?" Shannon asked.

"I have an idea" Jay said, whispering in Shannon and Jeffs ears.

"Why don't I like this?" I asked Lindsay

The next thing I knew I was being lifted off my feet and being carried outside. I looked down to see who was carrying me, of course it was Jeff.

"Gee this feels familiar, now whos going to save me from you."

"Me!" Adam yelled pushing Jeff, but instead of saving me, both Jeff and I fell into the pool.

"I thought you said you were going to save me." I yelled at Adam.

"I did, instead of him being up here laughing at you, he's in there with you. Doesn't that make you feel better?" He smiled a toothy grin.

"Do you wanna know what would make me feel better, Adam?" I asked, gesturing for him to kneal down.

"What?" he whispered.

I grabbed him by the arm and threw him in. "That!"

"You're dead!" He said, charging towards me.

The only person that wasn't in the pool yet was Jay, I tried coming up with a plan to get him in the pool with us. I swam over to Adam.

"Play along with me." I whispered.

"Okay"

I started swimming away from him "You are such a jerk, Adam! I'm getting out of here!" I yelled.

I got out of the pool and started running for the house; Jay took my arm and had a sympathetic look on his face. "Whats wrong, sweetie?"

"Your friend is such a jerk! He called me a slut."

"That's because you are!" Adam yelled.

"What the hell, man?" Jay walked over towards the pool, and that's where I made my move.

I started laughing once Jay hit the water. He looked around so confused, then looked at me and saw that I was laughing.

"Now your one of us!" I shouted, jumping back in the pool.

I decided to relax in a corner of the pool. I closed my eyes thinking of how much I liked it here. "Don't think too hard." I felt someone sitting beside me.

"I'll try not to"

"I hope you know you aren't going to get away easy." Shannon whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't see you guys as fans, we consider you one of us now." He smiled.

"Well that's good to know."

"Yep, so there is no getting away." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Lindsay will be happy."

"You're not?"

"Yeah I am, I've had so much fun tonight."

"Me too, it's nice having the gang back together."

"Back together?"

"Our good friend Amy and Matt were dating for a couple years. They made such a great couple; we all thought they were going to get married. But she ended up cheating on Matt with Adam. So Matt and Adam didn't speak to each other for a few years." He paused, looking at the group. "But now everything is back to normal."

"Do you guys speak to Amy anymore?"

"Not very often, if we see her on the streets or something then yeah. But that's about it."

"Lindsays cut off!" Matt yelled.

"Matties being mean, he won't let me have another beer." Lindsay pouted, swimming towards me.

"I agree with him, you are a lightweight."

"What? I am not! Do you wanna fight?" She shouted, holding up her fists.

"I rest my case"

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Shane cheered.

"Movie time!" Matt shouted

"What movie?" I asked. Getting out of the pool.

"I promised John we would watch 12 Rounds."

Matt, Lindsay, Jay and Shane sat on the couch, while Adam, Shannon, Jeff and I sat on the floor. Lindsay was close to passing out, and seemed to be really close to Matt. We all sat quietly watching the movie, half way through, the only ones that were awake was Jeff and I.

"Don't tell John that everyone fell asleep during his movie." I smiled.

"I don't plan on it."

"So do you regret kidnapping us?"

"Not one bit."

"So you have a show on Monday"

"Yeah, I want you and Lindsay to come, do you wanna?"

"Yeah I would love to."

Jeff took out the movie and set it back in the case. He grabbed a blanket and laid it on Lindsay. We cleaned up the empty beer bottles, and left the room. I followed him down a hallway and he led me into a bedroom.

"You can sleep in here."

"Whos room is this?"

"Mine, I'll sleep in Matts. He looks pretty comfortable where he is." He laughed.

"They were inseperable tonight. Lindsay doesn't surprise me, but I think Matt likes her."

"He probably does, which would do him good. He needs to find someone that will treat him good."

"Lindsay would deffinately be the girl for him then."

"What about you? See anybody you like?" he winked, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I smiled.

"I'll take my chances."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, because if you say me, I would die a happy man." He kissed me on the forehead before exiting the room.

**A/N well this chapter turned out a little bit better. Keep reviewing! :] **


	5. Ch5 RAW

"It's Monday! Are you ready?" Lindsay screamed into the phone. I looked at the clock and let out an annoyed sigh.

"It is only 9:30"

"But we are meeting Jeff and Mattie at two oclock. You have to be ready."

"Yes, I promise. I wanna go just as much as you do."

"I doubt that, but okay. You never break your promises." She smiled.

"First time for everything Linds." I laughed.

"This is no joking matter. I'm serious Katie! If you are not at my place by 1:30 I will go pick you up WITH Jeff and Matt!" She yelled. The whole reason we were meeting at her place is because my mom can't find out where I'm going.

"I was just kidding, Linds! Calm down."

She laughed "Sorry, by the way what did you tell your mom?"

"I told her one of my coworkers is sick so I have to work her shift tonight."

"Nice one, it sounds really believable."

"Yeah, but I feel really bad. I've been lying to her a lot lately. By the way somebody else knows about my situation." I whispered.

"Who?"

"Adam…"

"Adam? How does he know?"

I opened my door to make sure my mom wasn't standing there listening. She is a wonderful person but she is very sneaky.

"When we were with the guys, I went outside for some fresh air. You know how sometimes I'll talk to myself quietly." I paused. "Well I didn't know someone was standing behind me. Thinking it was Jeff…I told him."

"Wow, what did he do?"

"He was cool about it. We went for a walk and talked for a bit. He's a really nice guy." I smiled.

"That's awesome! We'll talk more about it later. I really wanna get ready. See ya tonight."

"Later girlie"

I hung up and looked at the clock. I didn't want to feel tired for tonight, I set my alarm for 11 then went back to sleep. My ringing cell phone woke me up, I looked at the time and it was 12:30. I overslept, but I set my alarm. Reaching for my phone I noticed a note on my table. It read _'you looked really tired so I decided to let you sleep longer, since you don't work til tonight. Gone to the store, be back soon. Love Mom. _Great, that's probably Lindsay calling to see if I'm getting ready.

"Hey girl, I'm getting ready, don't panic."

"The only thing I'm panicing about is you calling me a girl."

"Who is this?"

He laughed, "Hey, its Adam."

"Oh hi, I thought you were Lindsay calling me to see if I was getting ready."

"Yeah I caught that" He laughed. "So I hear your coming to the show tonight."

"Yeah, Matt and Jeff got us backstage passes. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Are you going to confront your dad tonight?"

I was going through my closet to see what I wanted to wear. Then it hit me, I was going to be in the same building as my father. I sat on the bed, staring at the floor. "I would if I knew who he was…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry…I forgot that you don't know who he is. But since I'm then only one that knows you can always come and talk to me."

"Thanks Adam, that means a lot. I guess I accidently told the right person, if that makes any sense." I laughed. Getting back up I finally found what I wanted to wear. I just had to make an excuse why I was leaving so early.

He laughed "Yeah I know what you mean. Happy to help. Do you guys need a ride to the show?"

"The Hardys are taking us. But thanks anyways, I really do have to get going though. I was supposed to be at Lindsay's house 10 minutes ago, she's probably freaking out right now."

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I'll let you go and see you tonight."

"You bet, Bye Adam."

"Bye."

Before putting my cell in my bag I sent Lindsay a text message telling her that I will be there in a few minutes. I decided to go casual, blue jeans, red top and a red bandanna. I went into the computer room to leave my mom a note, considering she was always in there, I knew she would see it. Sitting at the desk I noticed a chat window up between her and her boyfriend, Gary. Making sure she wasn't home I decided to read it. Skipping all the how are you crap; I came upon something about me.

_Gary: Have you told Vanessa who her dad is yet?_

_Tracey: I can't…_

_Gary: Babe she has to know, she deserves to. Vanessa is old enough to make her own decisions._

_Tracey: I know, I just don't want her to get hurt…I don't want to lose her._

_Gary: I hate to say it, babe. But if you don't tell her you might lose her._

_Tracey: Why would you say that?_

_Gary: Vanessa is stubborn, when she wants something she makes sure she gets it, you know that. I've known her for 4 years, and in those 4 years I've wanted to tell her myself…_

_Tracey: So why didn't you?_

_Gary: It's not my place. If you don't tell her, she's going to go and find him herself, do you really want that?_

_Gary: If she really thinks about it, she could figure it out…Her initials…VKM._

_Tracey: She would have figured it out by now._

_Gary: I wouldn't say that._

"What the hell do you think your doing??" I was snapped out of my reading. I slowly turned around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, it's just you."

"Just me? I've been waiting for a half hour! Then you tell me you're going to be out in a few minutes. That was TWENTY minutes ago!"

"Linds will you just shut up for a minute!" I screamed, calming down I continued. "Come read this."

Lindsay sat down and read the conversation. I watched out the window to make sure mom didn't come home.

"VKM? OMG I never thought of that!" She screamed. "We have to go meet the guys, they are probably already out there"

"Wait, do you know who my father is."

"Yep, and your going to meet him tonight." She smiled, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the house.

When we finally got to the arena, they wanted to go straight to the locker room. Lindsay started arguing wanting to go explore, they reassured us we could wander around later. Walking down the hallways, I couldn't help but stare at every wrestler I saw. After all I didn't know anybody; any of them could be my dad.

"This is our wonderful locker room" Matt announced, letting us girls sit on the comfy couch.

"We have a match to get ready for, so you guys can hang out here or wander around." Jeff said, going through his bag.

"Can we please go wander around, Katie???" She begged.

"Gee, she's anxious to leave us." Matt pouted.

"I know, we give them a ride and everything." Jeff added.

"You just said we could go." Lindsay argued.

"When we're gone for our match." Jeff laughed.

Lindsay crossed her arms and sat back down "Fine."

"Aren't you glad I'm not like that?" I smiled.

"We know you love us." Jeff smiled, sitting beside me.

Lindsay and I sat in silence watching the start of the show. It was a divas match Mickie James vs Beth Phoenix. The guys were still getting ready, while watching the show. They were on after the divas match against Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

"We better go Jeff, see you girls later and don't get into trouble." Matt warned.

"Yes dad" Lindsay laughed.

"Very funny."

"So what do you wanna do? Wander around? See your dad?" Lindsay smiled.

"I don't wanna see him yet. I still need to think of what I'm going to say."

"Well I'm hungry, so lets go to the cafeteria, it'll give you time to think."

"Okay, sounds good."

It took us 20 minutes to find the cafeteria. As soon as we got in there, Lindsay ran to a table where 2 guys were sitting, I think it was John Cena and Randy Orton. I didn't feel like meeting anyone so I got a plate and started filling up. I saw a familiar face, so I went to sit with him.

"Hey you." I smiled, sitting across from him.

"Hey, you made it." He smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind that I sit with you. Lindsay is over there with a couple guys." I smiled, pointing in her direction.

"No problem, by the way you're probably wondering how I got your number, right?"

"Nah, I assumed Jeff gave it to you."

"You probably feel weird being in the same building as your father."

"Well I'm going to confront him tonight"

"You know who it is?"

"Lindsay thinks she knows, hopefully she's right."

"I am right" Lindsay announced, sitting beside me. "Are you going to tell your mom?"

"I don't know…"

"You have a lot of thinking to do. What if he wants you to live with him? What if you get a job here?"

"Well I'll cross those bridges when I get to them I suppose."

"You know you have us behind ya, right Adam?"

"Right"

We finished eating and talked about random things. Adam had to go get ready for his match. We saw a monitor in the hallway and found out that the Hardy's won. We met a few more people, Mickie James, Kelly, Ken Kennedy, Dave Batista, Ric Flair and Randy Orton.

"Did you see the way Randy was looking at you? You are so lucky!" Lindsay yelled.

"If you say so" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you saying you're not interested in him? The Legend Killer?"

"You can have him."

"Are you okay?" She asked, stopping in front of a door.

"I'm fine, why did you stop?"

"Because you're going in there."

"Why?"

"Your dad is in there…"

**A/N So there is a big clue of who he is...It's probably pretty obvious.. but oh well.. Up next does she have the guts to confront him and if she does how will he react?? Please Review**


	6. Ch6 Surprise Daddy!

My time was finally here. He is behind this door, what do I do, and what do I say? My mind was a total blank, but yet she wanted me to go in there and say 'hey dad, you thought my mom was getting an abortion, but surprise!' I stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what to say. Lindsay was giving me a 'what are you waiting for?' look.

She got the hint, hugged me and walked away. I'm thankful every day that she is in my life; we went through everything together, school, boys, and parties, not to mention my health issue…

I took a deep breath. It's now or never. I knocked on the door, hoping nobody was in there. Just my luck, someone answered. A tall older man, wearing a very expensive suit. He studied me, looking confused.

"May I help you?"

"I would like to talk to you, if that's okay?"

"You're not even supposed to be back here, miss…"

"Madden, Vanessa Madden." I held up my backstage pass for him to see. He eventually let me in and gestured for me to sit down.

"Well Vanessa, I'm a very busy man, I hope this isn't going to take long." He sat behind his desk.

I was speechless; I didn't know where to start. I looked at his desk; his nameplate said 'Vincent. K. McMahon' VKM? That's what everyone was talking about, we share the same initials.

"Vkm" I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Look I'm just going to get to it. Do you remember her?" I pulled out a picture of my mom and handed it to him.

He studied it for a few minutes. He scratched the back of his head, looking at the picture, then at me then my mom again. "Tracey…how do you know her?"

I took a deep breath "She's my mom"

"I get it." He snarled, handing the picture back to me. "You can tell your mom I'm not giving her anymore money. It's her own fault she went out and got pregnant, I can't help her anymore. I refuse to!"

"That's not why I'm here."

He walked over to the door, holding it open and gesturing me to leave. "Why else would you come here? Tell Tracey to get the scumbag who got her knocked up to help you."

"That would be you!" I yelled, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But he had some nerve, jumping to conclusions, thinking I'm here for money

"Excuse me young lady?"

"You are the one that got my mom pregnant." I sat back down and crossed my arms.

"That was years ago."

"How many years ago?"

"I don't know, about 25 years ago."

"Hmm let's see I'm 25 years old, I never met my dad."

He shut the door, slowly walked towards me. He sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm sorry you grew up without a dad. But you're talking to the wrong guy, I'm not your father, your mom told me she was going to have an abortion."

"Well surprise daddy! Tracey didn't have an abortion. She was going too but decided to put the money you gave her away, and raise me."

"No, I'm sorry, you can't just automatically assume that I'm your father, you don't have any proof." He started walking towards the door again. "I'm not your father, please leave." He whispered, holding the door open. Before I walked out into the hallway I turned around once more.

"You are right, Vince. I don't have proof that you're my father. But I will give you some facts. After you my mom didn't go out with anyone for about 20 years. She never had the time; she worked 3 jobs to support us." I paused, tears filling up my eyes. "She always told me she didn't want my fathers help anymore. I was never allowed to watch wrestling, she never told me why. She said my dad was powerful and had lots of money."

"That could be anybody."

"Let me finish!" I cut him off, walking right up to him. "I always asked her why he didn't want anything to do with me, she said he doesn't know about me, he's married and has 2 kids."

He stayed silent. "I can tell by the look on your face that you still don't believe it. That's fine, I told Tracey if you wanted nothing to do with me then I would go back home to her." I started walking out of his office.

"Vanessa wait" he put his hand on my shoulder. "We can work something out; I'll help you find your father."

"Well Vince you're the only one that can find my dad. After all he is inside that body." I turned around to leave "Bye dad"

I walked down the hallways feeling heartbroken, I confronted him. I didn't know at first that he was my dad, Lindsay told me he was in there. Being in there with him, it felt right. I know for a fact that Vincent. K. McMahon is my father.

I didn't feel like seeing anyone, I decided to go out to the parking lot. I saw a whole bunch of crates against the building, sitting on one of them, I thought of what I should do next. My phone started buzzing, one new message from Lindsay…

"Still with your dad?"

"No…"

"Where are you? Whats wrong?"

"I wanna be alone right now Linds, okay?"

"I understand…By the way I told Jeff and Mattie."

"What? Why?"

"Don't panic. Lol they understand and wanna help. I only told them about your father issue, not the other."

"Okay…"

"I understand you want some alone time, but you should come back to the locker room soon, or I'm sending someone to find you."

"I'm fine"

"I hope so. *hugs*"

I put my phone in my pocket and closed my eyes. I didn't think it would happen this way. I thought he would be happy to see me. That's why mom didn't want me to see him; she didn't want me to get hurt. It was making sense now, but like Gary said, I'm old enough to make my own decisions.

After about half an hour I decided to head back to the locker room. It was very easy to get lost in this arena; I just had to remember how to get there. Wandering down every hall, I bumped into someone, coffee spilling on my shirt.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Good thing we are near a bathroom, come with me." The brunette said. I followed her into the ladies room. She got some paper towel for me. I started wiping most of the coffee off.

"I can be such a klutz sometimes, I'm so sorry Vanessa."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's on your pass." She smiled, pointing to my pass around my neck. If only my dad was that smart.

"Oh yeah stupid me. Hi I'm Vanessa Madden."

"Stephanie McMahon."

"McMahon? Is Vince your dad?"

"Yes he is." Wow, I was talking to my sister. "Well it was nice meeting you Vanessa, I better get going."

"Nice meeting you too Stephanie."

"There you are, so how did it go?" Lindsay asked as soon as I walked in the locker room. If I wanted to be alone for awhile it obviously didn't go well.

"He doesn't believe me" I sighed, sitting between Jeff and Lindsay on the sofa. Jeff put his arm around me and gave me a hug. "But the look on his face when I left was priceless. I think I really got to him."

"I hope you did, girl. Does he remember your mom?"

"Yep, as soon as I showed him her picture, I told him she's my mom. He thought I was there for money."

"For money?" Jeff asked, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Back when they were seeing each other, he always gave my mom money…they used each other. Now he can't accept the fact that I'm his daughter." I could feel the tears coming. I wanted to drop the subject and fast.

"He'll come around, hun."

"Since the shows over, can we go?" I whispered.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Jeff smiled.

The Hardy's wanted to cheer me up so they took Lindsay and I out for dinner. They mainly talked about wrestling, but that was okay, I didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to go home. I decided I wasn't going to mention anything to Tracey yet. Whats the point? I confronted him, he denied it. So I guess everything will stay the same. Just like she wants it.

They dropped me off at my house. The car wasn't home so I wouldn't have to deal with Tracey tonight. Jeff asked for the hundredth time if I was okay before he left. I promised him I would call him tomorrow. All things considered I actually had a great time tonight. Sure my dad denied I was his daughter and accused me of wanting money. But I got to hang out with my best friend, the Hardys and saw Adam. Not to mention I got to meet my sister.

It was dark in the house; I'm not used to mom not being home. I threw my keys on the table and went to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

"How was work?" I dropped my milk, glass shattered everywhere. I turned around, mom turned on the light, hands on her hips. She didn't look happy.

"Mom you scared me! I didn't see your car home." I sighed, taking a deep breath. I cleaned up the mess and joined her at the table.

"It's at the shop."

"Oh, well work was good, was really busy"

"It was packed when I went there…"

"You were there? The reason you didn't see me was because I was in the kitchen tonight." I managed to get out. Why do I have a feeling she knows I wasn't working tonight?

"That's what I thought…Until I got home and got an interesting message on the answering machine." She walked over and pressed play.

"Hi Tracey, Its Vince." Oh shit! "You have some explaining to do. 25 years ago you told me you were pregnant. I sent you money so you could get an abortion. But a 25 year old woman came into my office today and told me she was my daughter. I didn't believe it at first but I got to thinking…and I … just want some answers. Please call me back. Bye.

I froze. I didn't know what to say. She calmly erased the message and sat back down. We sat in silence for about 20 minutes before she finally spoke.

"Never in my life would I even think that you would lie to your own mother." She stared down at the table. "You go all the way to the WWE behind my back. Just so you can meet your idiotic father."

"I told you, I warned you, mom. You knew I wanted to find him but you would never tell me. This was the only way!"

She slapped her hands on the table "Dammit Vanessa! How the hell did you get there?"

"Lindsay!! Not that it's any of your business. Lindsay got us tickets; you know how big of a fan she is of wrestling. She wanted her best friend to go with her." I yelled.

"How did you find out he was your father?" She asked, calming down.

"When you have a conversation with someone, about a subject you don't want anybody to read. You delete it you don't leave it up where anyone can see."

"What are you talking about?"

"It never occurred to me to think of my initials…Vanessa Kathryn Madden…Vincent. K. McMahon. I still don't know his middle name but whatever, we share the same initials. Thank your boyfriend for me." I smiled. I know I'm being a brat, but what am I supposed to do act like a princess?

"You read my conversation?"

"Kind of hard not to."

She sighed, "Fine, so now you know, but please tell me you didn't have anything to do with anyone else, any other wrestlers. You know how I feel about wrestling. I don't want you apart of it."

Well he goes another lie. She doesn't need to know that I've been hanging out with like 6 wrestlers. "No, I just met Vince. Did you call him back?"

"I will tomorrow. But right now I'm going to bed." She stood up and turned to her room, but the knock at the door stopped her.

I started walking to my room; it was probably her boyfriend anyways. Or so I thought.

"Well look what we have here, Vanessa?" Uh oh she was using my full name. "Another lie, don't know when I can start trusting you again."

I walked back into the kitchen, mom was on the verge of tears and my visitor had a 'oh shit, I'm so sorry' look on his face. Just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse. Damn that Jeff Hardy!

**A/N There you go, so now you know who the daddy is. You probably already knew before you read this chapter. haha. I hope you guys are liking this story, I'm having fun writing it. Please pretty please review!!! :]**


	7. Ch7 Hypocrite

"What the hell were you thinking, Jeff?" I yelled at the rainbow haired man in front of me.

Mom is really mad at me now. A few minutes before Jeff arrived I told her I didn't have anything to do with any other professional wrestlers. I was in shock that he actually came to my house. She eventually kicked him out of the house after lecturing us both. Then after Jeff left she told me how disappointed she is. When she stormed off to her room I snuck out of the house and caught up with Jeff a few blocks away.

"Her car wasn't home so I thought I would go see you for a few minutes." He explained, sitting down on a bench in the park.

"Well I'm just as shocked as you are that she's home." I sat down beside him. "You just saw me, why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He said quietly. He ran his fingers through his colorful hair. I could see that he really did feel bad. Plus he took the risk just to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine, Jeff. But now with my mom mad at me, I don't wanna go back home." I let out a sigh and made myself comfortable. We were silent for about 5 minutes.

"Don't go home! Come with me back to my place." He smiled.

I smiled back "As much as I would love to Jeff, I can't"

"Oh" He went silent again "Was your mom mad when you got home?"

"She knows I talked to my dad, which really set her off. Then when she finally calmed down and was going to bed, you came."

He sighed. Moving closer to me, taking my hand in his "I'm so sorry, I just really wanted to see if you were alright. You seem like the kind of person that puts on a smile when you're around your friends. So I thought if I could get you alone, maybe you would open up."

I kissed him on the cheek "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was really sweet of you to check up on me." I smiled, "Although there is a thing called a phone."

"Wouldn't be the same. Besides it would be hard to cheer you up over the phone." He laughed, trying to find a ticklish spot.

"Jeff, stop!" I giggled, running around the park, with him chasing after me. He chased after me for about 20 minutes. He finally caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. We just layed there in the sand and looked up at the stars for what felt like ages.

"Sorry about your dad." Jeff whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to welcome me with open arms or anything. But on the message he left my mom, it sounds like he's starting to believe that I'm his daughter."

He turned onto his side, looking down at me. "Really? He left a message? What did he say?"

"He just wants to talk to my mom; he said she has some explaining to do."

"Then I had to make it worse by showing up, I feel so bad Kat." He sighed, playing in the sand.

I put my hand on top of his. "Jeff its okay, its no big deal. My mom and I get into fights all the time. She didn't want me to have anything to do with wrestling, or the wrestlers. I told her it was just my dad that I saw. It was me that lied, if I told her I met you she wouldn't have been as shocked as she was. I should've told her the truth."

"You're not gonna be allowed to see us anymore?" he asked, sounding disappointed and avoiding eye contact.

"Jeff I'm 25, I can do whatever I want. My mom has a hard time accepthing that, I always want to have a good relationship with her. But she might have to find out the hard way that I want to be treated like an adult."

"You're an amazing person, Kat. I'm really glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too."

I finally noticed that he was still holding my hand. I didn't pull away, I was enjoying the moment. I need a friend like Jeff in my life. My mom can't stop me from seeing Jeff, or any of the other guys. Even though I've only been around them for a few days, I'm finding myself becoming attached.

Jeff walked me home, we said our goodbyes, and then he called Matt to pick him up. I snuck into the house, hoping that mom was in bed. But I wasn't that lucky, she was sitting on the couch staring at me. It was like she was waiting for me to walk through the door. Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse.

"You were with Jeff, weren't you?" she asked, turning on the light. I could see where this conversation was going to go. I walked over and sat down on the floor, I was not going to sit beside her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I was." I snapped.

"This is my house, Vanessa."

"I was outside! Or do you own the whole world now?"

"Don't use that tone with me, you keep lying to me and going behind my back, hanging out with punks like him."

That was it! "You don't know Jeff so don't you dare call him that. And how dare you kick him out he is MY FRIEND!! I am old enough to do whatever the hell I want! I'm so sick of being treated like a child, and if it keeps up mother, I'm leaving!"

"Oh really? Where are you going to go Vanessa?"

"I don't know, but honestly I would rather live on the streets. At least there I can do whatever I want. See whoever I want and go wherever I want." I got up to leave the room.

"What has happened to you? You have never lied to me; you have never gone behind my back. I work my ass off all these years to take care of us and this is the thanks I get?"

"This has nothing to do with that. I respect you so much for what you did. But mother you have to accept the fact that I'm not a little girl anymore." I said, turning around to face her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!" She said through tears as she got up and stormed out of the house.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Lying there in the dark, staring at the ceiling. I should have went with Jeff, it was a big mistake coming back home. Mom and I have been fighting so much lately that I don't even enjoy coming home anymore. About an hour later I heard mom come back into the house and go into her room. I looked at the clock 2:15am I snuggled under my blanket and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I heard voices coming from the kitchen. It didn't sound like my mom's boyfriend Gary, and it didn't sound like Lindsay or the next door neighbor. Who else would it be? I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and went for a quick shower.

I slowly made my way towards the kitchen, I came to a sudden stop, and I couldn't believe my eyes. What was he doing here? I made my way over the the corner of the living room and listened to the conversation going on between my parents.

"I never expected her to come to my office. I told you years ago that I couldn't be in her life, I love my wife and my kids, Tracey." Vince argued.

"What are we supposed to do now, Vince? It's too late, she found you. You will just have to play along; I told her that you didn't know about her, that you thought I had an abortion."

"I did play along, I did in my office, I did on the answering machine, what else do you want me to do?"

"Now that you know her, do you want her in your life?"

"I can't, I have a family."

"She's your family too. I have lied to her all these years just so you could keep your precious marriage with Linda. But I have had enough. So if you don't tell Linda, I will."

"Damnit Tracey how could you let this happen? How did she find out I was her father?"

"I never told her, I refused too. She found out on her own, don't you dare blame this on me." She yelled.

I ran back to my room, tears filling my eyes. She lied to me, he did know I was his daughter but he didn't want anything to do with me. Tracey is such a hypocrite! Yells at me for lying when she's been lying to me my whole life! I got my suitcase out of the closet, went to my dresser and packed all my clothes, and everything that was important enough to take with me.

I still heard them talking in the kitchen, the perfect time to climb out my window. I ran a couple blocks to the park, where Jeff and I were last night. I grabbed the cell phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Still want me at your place?" I asked through tears.

"Where are you?"

"The park."

"Stay there, I'm coming."

When Jeff finally showed up, he quickly got out of his car and ran towards me. He looked into my eyes and could tell that I'd been crying all morning. Wiping the tears away and pushing the hair out of my face.

"What happened?"

I cried a fresh batch of tears "I hate her! I hate her!"

I cried into his chest as he held me, stroking my hair, whispering in my ear telling me everything was going to be okay. He looked beside me and saw my suitcase.

"Moving?"

"I'm not going back home, Jeff."

He picked up my suitcase, took my hand in his and led me to the car. "You can stay with me as long as you want." He kissed my forehead and started the car. What would I ever do without him?

"Hey, how are you feeling?" A voice came from beside me.

I slowly managed to open my eyes. Last thing I remember was getting carried to a bedroom and crying myself to sleep…again. Once my eyes were open and I was fully awake I looked beside me and saw the oldest Hardy brother, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Matt?"

"Hey sleepy one, feeling better?"

I thought that maybe all that was a nightmare, but I looked across the room and saw my suitcase. No, it's real.

"Hey you're awake!" Jeff smiled, rushing to my side. "Whoa you look like you've been crying for weeks. What happened babe?"

"My mom, she lied to me my whole life. She told me Vince never knew about me. That he thought she had an abortion." I paused, looking over at Jeff. "He knew all along."

"Oh Katie" Jeff whispered, pulling me into his arms.

"How did you find out?" Matt asked.

I sat back up so Matt could hear me; Jeff put an arm around me and rubbed his hand up and down my back. "When I woke up this morning, I heard voices downstairs. Vince was talking to my mom; he was there, in my house. So I listened"

I told them the conversation I heard between my parents. They couldn't believe it, they told me I could stay as long as I wanted too. Matt left the room to call Lindsay and explain everything; I didn't feel like telling it all over again. Jeff stayed with me and held me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me. You don't have to let me stay here, if I'm being a pain in the…"

He stopped me from continuing, lifting my head up so he could look into my eyes. "Don't say that, I want to help you. I'm here for you and I always will be. I told you last night that you are an amazing person and I meant it." He caressed my cheek "You don't deserve to go through this, Kat. I want you to stay here; I want to help you through this."

"What would I do without you?" I sobbed.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "You'll never have to worry about that."

**A/N I bet you weren't expecting that. Sorry it took me long to update. It would really mean alot if you guys review and let me know what you think :] Hope your enjoying it**


	8. Ch8 Where Were U When I Needed U?

**A/N Hope you guys like the story as much as I like writing it. If you think I need to make any improvements or anything please let me know. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update :] on another note who else is depressed that wwe let Ken Kennedy go??? I was so excited to see him back on Monday, and then the next day I found out he was released!! So sad, I miss him sooo much already. But enough of that, haha, heres another chapter for ya. Happy reading!!**

Tracey tried calling me all day; I'm surprised she actually noticed I was gone. I didn't feel like talking, well more like yelling at her. She left me about 5 messages, angry at me for sneaking out. I warned her, I told her I was going to leave. And I'm damn glad I did.

The guys were having a match on their trampoline. The hardy's vs Shannon and Shane, Lindsay and I got to lounge around and watch. When Matt called her earlier she wanted Matt to pick her up. We talked about everything that happened; she had a hard time believing that my mom would lie about something like that.

"You should confront him." Lindsay said, out of the blue.

"Who?"

"Vince, err your dad." She gave a sympahetic smile.

"I don't even want to talk to my mom, what makes you think I'm going to talk to my dad." I snapped. Realizing that I snapped at her, I kicked myself. She was just trying to help; she didn't deserve to be treated like that. "I'm sorry Linds; I just don't know what to do about my situation."

"I know." She hugged me, whispering in my ear "Jeff certainly seems to be taking care of you really well" She winked, sitting back on her lounge chair.

I looked up at the trampoline where Jeff was getting ready to do a swanton bomb. I couldn't watch, it scared me too much, what if he landed the wrong way or something? Such a daredevil.

"Yeah, he's been great. He was the first one I called when I left home."

"How come you didn't call me? Your best friend?" She pouted.

"Can you drive?" I smirked.

"Well…no." She smiled.

"Exactly, but you got to talk to Matt," I nudged her. A big grin spread across her face. You could see how much she liked him.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Lindsay managed to get out between giggles.

"Always"

"My mom wants to meet Matt" She burst into laughter. How do I describe Lindsay's mom? Alcoholic, drug addict, sex addict. I think that pretty much sums it up. A woman you didn't want to be around, and she wanted to meet the guy that Lindsay was so crazy about? That was funny; I think I'm actually laughing. "But that's not all; he's on the top of her list of guys she wants to sleep with"

Tears streamed down my face, but for once they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of laughter. Lindsay and I ended up falling off our chairs and couldn't stop laughing. The guys finally noticed and ran towards us.

"Whoa, she's laughing!" Jeff smiled, helping me stand up.

"Whats so funny?" Matt asked, he couldn't help but laugh with us, even though he had no idea what was going on. They were just happy that I was laughing and enjoying myself.

"Don't sleep over at Lindsay's anytime soon, Mattie." I laughed.

"I think they got in your stash of beer." Shannon laughed.

"I have a good idea." Shane yelled, getting everyones attention. "Bra and panties match!" Shane picked up Lindsay and carried her to the trampoline.

"Put me down, Shane!"

Jeff looked at me, a big smirk on his face. I took that as my cue to run; he chased me around the trampoline. The other guys were trying to keep Lindsay on the trampoline.

I stopped and looked at Jeff. "Come on, Jeff. You don't wanna see us tearing each others clothes off do ya?" I pouted.

"Your right, I wouldn't do that to you." I smiled, walking towards him and gave him a hug. Then I felt a pair of arms lift me up and threw me in the ring. "But he would"

I looked around to see who it was "Adam!!" I yelled, running after him.

"I brought beer!" Jay announced, the guys seemed to forget about us girls and ran for the booze that Jay was waving around.

However I continued to chase Adam through the woods. He eventually stopped, picked me up and spun me around. "Glad to see you're having a good time." He smiled, putting me down.

"You know?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Matt called me. He wanted Jay and me to come here tonight, just have a good time."

"To help me keep my mind off things, right?" I continued for him.

"Is it working?" He asked, sitting against a tree, patting the ground beside him for me to sit down.

I sat beside him just like he wanted. I looked down at my lap. "The last few days I have made so many mistakes, so many regrets" Looking up into his eyes, I continued. "The only things I don't regret are meeting you guys and being her now."

He smiled. "Glad to be of help."

My cell phone started buzzing, "whats that?"

"My phone, it's probably my mom, but I don't wanna talk to her."

He took my hand I his. "You should talk to her, tell her what you're feeling, and really let her have it. She deserves it after the way she treated you." He kissed the back of my hand and stood up. "I'll be back at the house."

I waited for a few minutes, until I couldn't see Adam anymore. Finally answering I said "Hello?"

"Vanessa?" A mans voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"It's Vince, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Vince" Before I could hang up, he continued.

"Please Vanessa; I was way out of line in my office. Can we get together for coffee? I went to your house this morning but you weren't home. Your mom is very worried about you."

"What do you want from me?" I snapped, standing up and making my way back to the house.

"I just want to talk, please?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. I wasn't going to tell him what I overheard this morning; I was going to play along, just like they were doing. "When?"

"Now, if it's possible."

"Where?"

"Pick a place and I'll meet you there."

When I got back to the house, I put my phone back in my pocket. I picked a café about 20 minutes from here so I just needed to get a ride from somebody.

Everyone was gathered around the bonfire, beer in hands. Lindsay and Matt were sitting alone deep in conversation. I was wondering who I should ask.

"I'm going to get more beer!" Shannon shouted, heading to his car. Well that helped, after telling everyone I would be back I got a ride with Shannon.

The drive was quiet; I had too much on my mind. What was I going to say? Would he be alone? Would my mom be with him? Is he going to tell me the truth? I was getting nervous as we got closer to the café. We pulled up and I took a deep breath.

"When you're done, just give us a call and someone will come pick you up, k?" Shannon smiled.

"Okay, thanks Shannon."

"Good luck Kat." I hugged him before exiting the car. I looked through the window and saw him sitting by himself in a corner. He was staring at his coffee cup; it looked like he also had a lot on his mind.

"Hi." I said walking up to the table. He looked up and managed a small smile. Standing up, he hugged me and gestured for me to sit down.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"Get to the point, Vince." I said, quietly. I stared down at the table, not wanting to look at him.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you in my office. I was just too scared to accept the fact that you are my daughter." He cleared his throat. "I guess I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my daughter."

I laughed "Oh that's funny, Vince! You are quite the comedian. I walk into your office, wanting to know my dad. And what did you say? Oh yeah, Sorry but I'm not your father, there must be some mistake. But then you accuse me of being there for MONEY!"

"Look, I'm so…"

"Sorry?" I cut him off. "You are sorry? Why the change of heart, Vince? Huh? Now you want me in your life?"

"More coffee?" The blonde waitress asked. Vince nodded and she gave him more coffee "Anything for you?" She asked, looking over at me.

"No thanks, I won't be here long."

"You're a beautiful girl, just like your mother." He smiled.

"Don't suck up to me, Vince." I snapped, looking away. "You might have been able to sweet talk my mom, but that doesn't work with me."

"What do you want me to say? I'm trying here Vanessa"

"So all of a sudden you want to be my dad. Where were you when I needed you?" I cried, drawing attention from everyone else in the restaurant, but I didn't care. "Do you know how hard it was growing up without a father? Your kids never had to worry about that, but me on the other hand I didn't matter, did I?"

He stared down at the table, "You heard us this morning, didn't you? That's why you ran away?"

"I went through some tough times, my mom was there but I needed you, we needed you. You are the one that got her pregnant, you are the one that cheated on your wife, I was the innocent one, and what did I get?? NOTHING! No phone calls, no visits. When I was in the hospital were you there??? Huh Vince? Were you there beside my hospital bed, squeezing my hand telling me everything was going to be okay?? NO YOU WERE NEVER THERE!"

"Your mom called me and told me you were in the hospital, I sent you flowers; I just didn't put who they were from."

I smiled, "Omg you sent me flowers? Gee if I would have known that then I wouldn't have yelled."I said sarcastically, my smile turned into anger. "Flowers??? I didn't want flowers! I wanted you, I wanted my father! When the doctor told me the news that would change my life, I didn't want to stand there holding my flowers, Vince! I wanted you! You to hold me and tell me you would be there to help me through all of this! I'm still scared, I still need you." I cried, standing up "Are you man enough to admit that you love me and you want me in your life?"

He stayed silent as I started to walk away "Don't run away Vanessa." He shouted after me.

As I reached the door I turned around, "You taught me how."


	9. Ch9 Packing

A whole week had come and gone, I was still staying with the Hardy's. They had to leave for a few days, since Jeff didn't want me to be alone, I stayed with Shannon. We were really lazy and sat around playing video games. Lindsay came out on her day off, She and I came up with arrangements for us to get away from our mothers. She couldn't stand to be around hers, and I can honestly say I can't stand being around mine. I haven't answered her phone calls, I haven't gone back home…Until today, today I have no choice but to go back home and pack up my things, since I won't be living there anymore…

"Ready to go, Princess?" Shannon asked, interrupting my thoughts. Grabbing his car keys, I nodded and we headed for the car.

I made sure my mom was working before I went inside. Since I haven't talked to her for a week she was probably going shocked me the most was she didn't have the police out looking for me. That would definetly be her style. Packing up all my stuff I thought back to the other day before the guys left for Smackdown.

"_She actually asked your mom where I was." I asked, finishing up the dishes._

"_She thinks you're hiding out at my house." Lindsay answered, drying the last plate and setting it on the counter._

"_I have to find a place of my own, and soon Linds." I sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, Lindsay joining me._

"_Yeah, me too"_

"_Lindsay!" I screamed._

"_What?? Oh my god are you getting dizzy spells? Whats going on?" Lindsay freaked out. She jumped up and got the phone, ready to dial 911._

"_I'm fine, I have a great idea."_

"_Vanessa don't scare me like that!"_

"_I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to worry you. How would you like to live with your best friend?" I smiled._

"_I don't think Matt would mind."_

"_What?"_

"_Just kidding, do you honestly think I wanna live with Matt?" She laughed._

"_Yes"_

_She shrugged "If you say I do then I guess I do. But as for the living with my best friend, I would love to."_

"_It's all set then, we'll pack up and get a place to share." We jumped up and down excitedly, planning where we wanted to live._

"_Sounds like the girls are leaving us Jeff." Matt pouted, appearing in the doorway followed by Jeff._

"_Right you're so sad Mattie, but on the inside you're probably excited to see us leave." Lindsay teased._

"_You'll probably throw a party the minute we leave." I smiled._

"_Now how can you girls say that?" Matt continued pouting. "Help me out Bro." He patted Jeff on the shoulder, but the younger Hardy brother stayed silent._

_Lindsay laughed "I'm gonna miss you so much, Mattie." She ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Your going to visit, right?"_

"_So much that you'll get sick of seeing me." He smiled, hugging her._

"_I doubt that, I do need a favor though." She looked up at the clock "Can you give me a ride home?"_

"_Now?"_

"_This is your day off!" I mentioned._

"_The faster I pack the faster I can get out of that hell hole!" She argued, giving me a quick hug goodbye before leaving with Matt._

_Jeff was standing in the same spot, still quiet which was not like him. I grabbed the container of cookies I made this morning and walked over to him_

"_Cookie? Fresh from the oven?" I smiled. Looking up at his expressionless face, when he shook his head I put the container down and gave him my full attention. "Whats wrong?"_

"_Nothing" He whispered._

"_I'm not buying it, Jeff. Something is bothering you."_

_He kept staring at the floor, he wouldn't look at me. He ran his fingers through his long colorful hair. "Beth wants to get back together." He stated quietly. Jeff had mentioned his ex girlfriend Beth, told me the story of their on and off relationship._

_I smiled "That's great, Jeff…Now I get to meet her…"_

"_I said no." He blurted out, finally looking at me._

"_How come?"_

"_I just don't want to be with her right now."_

"_Then why do you seem so depressed?"_

_He sighed, "She got mad at me, accusing me of wanting someone else." He leant back against the wall, staring at the ceiling._

"_Is there someone else?"_

"_I don't know…"_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard not one, but two car doors shut. I ran to the window and looked down at the driveway. Just great, what the hell is he doing here? I quickly gathered up the rest of my stuff. I had another big suitcase full of clothes and about 3 bags full of books, magazines and lots of other random stuff. I thought it would be easier to sneak downstairs and go out the back door.

Quickly making my way to the back door, I realized I forgot my cell phone in the kitchen; I grabbed it turned around and raced for the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" A female voice screamed from behind me. I spun around and saw my mom, and right beside her was my dear ol dad Vince.

"Away from you and loving every minute!" I smiled, turning back to leave when a pair of masculine hands stopped me.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed his hands off.

"Don't talk to your father like that Vanessa!"

"That's right mom, defend him. Defend the man who couldn't stand up to the consiquences of his own damn actions." I yelled.

"Look honey," Mom said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you 'honey' me! You disgust me! You lied to me my whole life. Then you actually have the nerve to get mad at me for lying"

"Stop it Vanessa, your mother doesn't deserve this. I'm the one that told her I couldn't have you in my life. I'm the one that wanted her to make sure you didn't find out I was your father. I have a family, a business."

"You are absolutely right, Vince! I'm so sorry, your business. Your money would get pretty lonely not being in your wallet right? I have no father but your money has a home so don't worry" I said sarcastically. "Why are you here anyways? You so upset that you came to sleep with my mom? Get her pregnant again so you can RUN OUT ON ANOTHER CHILD!!"

"VANESSA THAT IS ENOUGH!!! Sit down, NOW!" Mom yelled pointing to the chair beside me. I sat down, as did mom and Vince across from me.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I love you, Katie." Mom started crying, a part of me felt bad but I was still angry. "Its not going to help you any to treat us both like garbage! Now stop it. You want to be treated like an adult, then start acting like one."

"When I left the hospital, I was so scared! I realized how short life really is." I started, ignoring my mom's last comment. "So I wanted to find my father, get to know him. And here you are, in my house, right in front of me. When I left your office, I felt embarrased, I felt hurt."

"Vanessa…" He started.

"YOU KNEW!! You knew I was in the hospital. It took me 25 years to go to your office and see you, when the whole damn time you knew where I was, who I was." I looked over at my mom "And you, you were with me in the hospital, you were there when they did tests, you were there waiting with me, and you were there when the doctor told me whats wrong with me. But you still lied to me; you still wouldn't tell me who he was."

"I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I care about you Vanessa. I want you in my life. I want you to come to my home and meet my family, please give me a chance to be your father."

"I can't even look at you guys right now. I need more time to think, to be by myself." I noticed mom fighting back the tears. "Lindsay and I are going to share a place; I think it's for the best." I got up and picked up my bags.

"Take all the time you need, honey." Vince said, picking up my bags and taking them outside "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes…"

"Where am I taking you?"

"Cameron"

"Why there?"

"That's where I wanna be."

**A/N Chapter was kinda short, not my best work. Hope you guys still like it. Thanks a lot for the reviews means alot and keeps me motivated. So Vanessa keeps talking about when she was in the hospital. Sorry to keep you wondering, you'll find out soon enough, have to find the best time to put it in the story... I'll try to do a better job from now on :] R&R **


	10. Ch10 New Place,Fresh Start,Mix Of Memory

Ch.10 New place, Fresh start, with a mix of memories

"Well Lindsay, here we are, in our new place." I ran around the apartment excitedly. We stayed with the Hardy's for a week, while looking for a place, not to far from their house. "Aren't you excited?"

"Why are you so happy? This place is a dump." She whined, setting her suitcase down and crossed her arms over her chest. I love my best friend but she was always so picky.

"So what, it's a fresh start for us. No mothers, no curfews, no rules. We can do whatever we want." I plopped down on the couch, so glad to be free. I make it sound like I was locked up somewhere, but after everything that has happened I just wanted to get away and be on my own.

She sat down beside me, still pouting like she had been doing the first second we got here. "I'm sorry Katie, I just don't like it."

I grabbed my cell phone and started to dial a number. Lindsay looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Who are you calling?"

I didn't answer her; instead I put the phone to my ear and started talking. "Hey Matt, would you be able to come pick up Lindsay and take her back home?"

Lindsay's mouth shot open, looking angrily at me. "Why do you want me to go?" she whispered.

I held up my hand to tell her to wait a minute while I finished explaining to Matt. "Well she doesn't like our new place so I figure you might as well take her back home, I'll live here by myself." I sighed.

"Give me the damn phone" She grabbed the phone out of my hand and started explaining. "Look Matt don't listen to her, I want to stay here with her so don't…"

If looks could kill I would be dead right then and there. She threw the phone at me and started pouting again. "So what did the dial tone tell you? To suck it up and stay or be a baby and go back home?" I laughed.

"I got the point smart ass." She looked at me and a small smile was starting to show. "I'll stay."

"Great, now let's unpack." I got up and carried my bags into one of the bedrooms. Lindsay had way more stuff than I do so I let her have the big room.

I set my bags down by the bed and sat on the floor. Deciding to go through some misc bags, this would be fun. I didn't see what I put in the bags, since I was in such a rush. I picked out a bunch of books and magazines, setting them on a shelf above my bed. I had a small desk in my room so I put all my pens and notepads in the drawer. Something fell out of my bag, reaching down to see what it was. A teddy bear…

_I slowly managed to open my eyes. "Vanessa?" I heard a female voice beside me. I turned my head and saw a short nurse standing beside my bed. _

"_Where am I?" I asked in a faint whisper, looking around to see I was in a hospital. "What's wrong? Why am I here?"_

"_Sshh it's going to be okay. Your mom will be right back." She paused. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm confused, tell me what is wrong."_

_Before she could say anything, someone appeared at the doorway. "Nurse?"_

_She got up and walked towards the man outside of my room "She is right in here, you came at a good time, she's awake."_

"_Well I can't stay, can you give this to her for me?" I heard him say._

"_You can come in, she just woke up."_

"_What are you doing here?" My mom asked, sounding irritated._

"_I was just leaving. Take good care of her Tracey."_

_Mom came into my room and sat down beside my bed. Holding my hand, tears falling down her cheeks. We sat in silence, until the nurse came in._

"_The man at the door wanted you to have this." The nurse said, handing me a teddy bear._

_I took the bear, looking for a card to see who it's from. But there wasn't one, guess I'll never know who gave this to me. "Do you know who this is from, mom?"_

_She looked down, shaking her head. "No, I don't know who he was."_

"Hey Vanessa." I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lindsay came running into my room with a bag of baseball cards. "Remember these?"

"Baseball cards?"

"Yeah, you and I were obsessed with sports. One day at the park we were playing basketball and a couple guys came over and said that we were girls so we couldn't play."

"Oh right, that's how we won the cards."

We both laughed. "Exactly, we told them to play and see. So they wanted to make it interesting, if we won we got their baseball cards..."

"And if they won?"

She shook her head "Not important, we won that is all that matters."

"Good point"

"But look at our friends now, we are so lucky to have them" She held up a picture of the guys. When they were fighting on the trampoline she made them pose for a group picture.

"Yeah, you and Matt seem to be getting really close." I winked.

"Yeah, he's sweet." She was silent for a few minutes, a distant look on her face. "Did I tell you that Mark called me?"

"Who's Mark?"

"The guy I met at the bar, remember? I set you up with his idiotic friend that Jeff kicked out of the bar."

"Oh him, okay. What did he want?"

"To ask me out…" She paused.

I never did understand Lindsay, she had a great guy like Matt liking her, and yet she seems more interested in guys she meets in bars. She looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What did you say?"

"He's taking me out today." Her cell buzzed, reading the messaged she smiled. "He's on his way now!" She jumped up excitedly. Running to her room, I followed her.

"Linds, a minute ago we were talking about matt and how you guys are getting close, what about that?"

"Things happen, Mark asked me out…"

I cut her off. "You don't know what he's like, Linds! He may seem nice now but that could be an act."

She turned around and threw her hands in the air. "Why can't you just say 'Congratulations Lindsay 'or' I'm so happy for you I hope it works out' but no, you never say stuff like that, you always think of the negative side of things."

"I'm just looking out for you, look how his friend was…I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah that was his friend, not him, he's not like that…I'll be fine." She snapped, turning back to the mirror.

"You don't know that, he could be exactly like his friend, of course he's not going to tell you."

"Get out of my room! I've had enough; you know you are starting to sound like your mother. You never want anyone else to be happy." She screamed, walking right up to me. "The past month has all been about you, Katie this, Katie that. You found your dad, he wants you in his life, just like you wanted but now you're shutting him and your mom out."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, I stood there in silence, shocked at what I was seeing…hearing…

"Now that I found someone that wants me, you don't like it, because for once something good is happening to ME!"

"Fuck you! You are so blind you can't see what is right in front of you! Matt is crazy about you and now your going out with some loser you met in a bar."

"You have some nerve Vanessa! You have a mom who loves you and cares for you; I have a drunken slut for a mom! You have a dad that wants you, and speaking of being blind, you should really open your eyes, because what I've been seeing is 2 guys that really like you, care for you…I bet you didn't even realize…the way they look at you, always around you, wanting to help you through your drama of a life…Now please get out of my room, I have a date to get ready for, roomie!"

I looked at her once more "I'll get out of your room, and if you want, I'll get out of your life!" I stormed out and slammed the door behind me.

I ran into my room and shut the door. Today was supposed to be a fresh start for us, but instead we end up fighting and the true feelings come out. Was she right? Am I being too hard on my parents? I heard a car outside, walking to the window I saw Matt coming up to the door.

"Hey Matt" I heard Lindsay say, letting him in. "I'm on my way out, don't know where my former best friend is, and I don't care. See you later." Then I heard her leave, looking out the window I saw her get in the car with Mark. I had a bad feeling about this, but if she was going to be careless and stupid then she'll have to suffer the consequences.

"Kat, you in there?" Matt called.

"Yeah, come in Matt."

He could tell that something bad happened; he came and sat beside me on the window sill. "What happened?"

"We got into a fight…"

"About?"

"She's going out with this guy she met at a bar." I started, I looked at Matt, he didn't say anything, just looked out the window in silence. "Matt…"

"Yeah?"

"Am I being selfish?"

He looked over at me with a concerned look on his face. "Why would you think that?"

"That's what Lindsay said…"

"I don't know what's going through her head, of course your not being selfish, you are going through a lot right now, she shouldn't be treating you this way."

"You like her, don't you?"

"I like the Lindsay I met in the bar, the Lindsay I fell asleep with at my house watching 12 Rounds, the hyper one, the girl obsessed with wrestling…" He paused, looking down at his hands, "I'm scared to get close to anyone though, after what happened with Amy…" He looked at me like he said too much.

"Don't worry Matt; I know about her…Shannon told me, I'm really sorry about what she did."

"Me too, I hated her and I hated Adam…But I learned that life is too short, I don't talk to her but Adam and I were always really good friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know what your parents did was wrong…But it seems that Vince really cares about you and wants to start over."

"So you think I should give him a chance?"

"The decision is yours to make, I can't make it for you hun. Same with Lindsay, we can't tell her what she should do, who she should be with, she'll learn on her own…"

"Yeah, Thanks Matt."

"No problem, now the main reason I came over was to drag you back to our place, everyone misses you! Now come on lets go!"

I got a piece of paper to leave a note for Lindsay, but before I wrote anything I realized the last words I said _"I'll get out of your room, and if you want, I'll get out of your life."_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it out, she's sick of my drama then I'll just leave, she won't care where I am anyways. I grabbed my key and locked the door and headed off to the Hardy's.

**A/N Sorry its been awhile since i've updated, i'm going to try and update alot faster thats for sure :) Please Review!!**


	11. Ch11 You Were Right

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, was busy with christmas, I went to my sisters for a week. But i'm back now :) Thanks so much for the reviews, they are what keep me going, so the more i get the faster i'll update :P Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter my peeps! Happy reading! **

It had been 3 months since Lindsay and I have moved into our own place, and had our first ever big fight. We still aren't on speaking terms and she is still with that loser she met in the bar, Mark. I've been really worried about her though, she comes home looking upset all the time, and unless my eyes are doing tricks on me, it looks like she comes home with bruises as well. I'm starting to think that maybe I'm right about him, but Lindsay has always been the type to not admit when someone else is right, especially about her boyfriends.

I've been picking up extra shifts at work since one of my fellow employees is in the hospital. So the extra money has been great, considering I have to pay rent and buy groceries. I even bought myself a new laptop, since Lindsay is on the phone 24/7, now I can talk on my computer.

I went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Setting my laptop on the table, deciding to check my emails. Just then I heard arguing at the door.

"No, I'm not going to your parents this weekend, why can't we ever do what I want?" Lindsay argued

"Listen to me, we are going to my parents, you don't have a choice" He whispered, obviously not quietly enough. "Now pack your things and be ready for 9 o'clock tonight. Bye babe"

Lindsay opened the door and came in; I went back to my laptop. She threw the mail on the table, looking through it to get hers.

She threw mine beside me. "There's your mail."

When her arm came down beside me with the mail I saw something that she probably didn't want me to see. "Lindsay what happened?"

She looked at her arm and quickly pulled her sleeve over it. "Nothing, mind your own business." She scoffed, walking to her room and slamming the door.

I buried my face in my hands. 'Why do I bother?' Something is wrong and she is never going to tell me. Just then I noticed someone was trying to talk to me on messenger.

_Adam: Hey Katie, you there?_

_Nessa: Yeah sorry Adam, I'm here._

_Adam: You okay?_

_Nessa: I don't know, I'm worried about Lindsay…_

_Adam: Why? What's wrong?_

_Nessa: Something just seems wrong, her and Mark argued when he brought her home a few minutes ago, then I noticed a nasty bruise on her arm. I don't know what to think._

_Adam: Doesn't sound good, did you talk to her about it?_

_Nessa: I tried to, she told me to mind my own business…but anyways there is nothing much I can do about it. So what's up with you?_

_Adam: Well I hope everything is okay._

_Adam: I was wondering if you're busy tonight._

_Nessa: hmm no I think I'm free as a bird _

_Adam: Well it's been so long since I've seen you, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight…_

_Nessa: That actually sounds really good would be nice to get away from here for awhile._

_Adam: Yeah, get you away from Lindsay lol_

_Nessa: Well I overheard their argument and he told her to pack her things because they are going to his parent's house for the weekend._

_Adam: oh well then you won't have to put up with her for a couple days._

_Nessa: Yeah I just hope she's going to be okay. I have a bad feeling about him._

_Adam: I hope everything is okay too, so can I pick you up around 7?_

_Nessa: Yeah sounds great! _

_Adam: Great, see you tonight, Katie!_

_Nessa: Bye Adam._

I signed out and turned off my computer. Looking through my mail it was pretty much the same stuff, Capitol One, yeah okay garbage!! You are a winner! 100,000 dollars, yeah in my dreams, garbage! Then one that didn't look familiar, I opened it up and it was a letter…

_Vanessa_

_Hey Vanessa, it's Stephanie, Your sister. Wow it sounds weird saying that. Its amazing when you think of about it, we've already met when I spilled coffee all over you. But anyways my, I mean our dad told me everything and I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee so we could have a chat, you know, sister to sister. I would really love to get to know you, Paul feels the same way, and I know that Aurora and Murphy would love to meet their Auntie. Dad told me you got your own place now, sounds great, I would love to see it. Hope everything is going good with you, Dad misses you and would like to see you again. We are having a family get together for thanksgiving in a week, we really want you to come, we now consider you our family, so think about it and let me know sis._

_Love Stephanie._

I felt tears forming in my eyes, a few months ago I just had a mother, now I have a big family, I'm a sister, an auntie, I'm loved and wanted. That is the best feeling in the world. I put the letter back in the envelope and took it in my room. It was now 3:00, so I wanted to shower, do some shopping and get ready for my night with Adam.

When I got home around 5:00 Lindsay was sitting in the living room watching TV. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt this time so it was easy to see her bruise. 'Well it's worth another shot' I thought.

"Look Lindsay, I know we aren't speaking right now, which is really stupid." I started, sitting across from her on the coffee table. "But I am worried about you."

"Well there is no need to be worried, I'm fine." She mumbled, still looking at the TV.

"We've been best friends for how long? I think I know you a lot better than that" I pointed to her arm "That bruise speaks for itself"

She looked at me, staring angrily "If you must know everything, Mark and I were playfully fighting and I stumbled over and hit my arm on the table, which big surprise gave me a bruise! It's not the end of the world. Now if you don't mind I am watching TV! "

"Well I'll give you credit, that was a really believable made up story." I grabbed the remote and turned the television off. That got me a nasty look from my best friend, who I was very worried about. "I know you are lying, I heard you guys arguing, then I saw the bruise, you can't fool me okay Lindsay? I don't understand why you can't tell me."

"Like I said, Katie! You are just jealous that I have a boyfriend, and something is finally happening to me!"

"Right I am jealous that you have a boyfriend that bosses you around and gives you bruises, man, guys like that are sure hard to find!" I screamed, turned the TV back on for her and stormed off to my room. I grabbed my cell and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to pick me up a little bit earlier?"

"Yeah sure, I can leave right now if you want."

"That would be great, thanks."

"You bet, see you in a bit."

"Bye."

I hung up and got dressed. I had no idea where we were going so I just dressed casually. I went out to the kitchen and did some of the dishes.

"Katie" I heard Lindsay say from behind me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I don't like fighting with you…"

I snapped my head around and stared angrily at her "Well that is your own damn fault, isn't it? I am so sick of you telling me that I'm jealous, because I'm not. Not that it's any of your business but I'm going out with Adam tonight. So I have no need to be jealous of your idiotic boyfriend."

"That's the point Katie, you were right about him!"

"What?"

Just as she was about to explain, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, assuming it was Adam. But I was wrong; I opened the door to find Mark.

"Get your stuff, let's go."

"You said you were picking me up at 9!"

"Are you arguing with me? I got off work early, now let's go!"

"Don't go Lindsay." I said to her.

"Excuse me? My girlfriend is coming with me and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"I'm coming babe, don't worry." Lindsay said picking up her suitcase, hugging me goodbye "I love you" she whispered in my ear. She walked up to Mark, kissed him on the lips then walked out the door. Mark looked at me with a furious glare, and then slammed the door.

Something was seriously wrong. She admitted I was right, which never happens. Now I wasn't going to see her until Monday. But being at his parents I don't think he'll do anything to her…at least I hope not.

About 10 Minutes later Adam showed up, I quickly finished up the dishes while he helped my by drying them. I put my jacket on, got my keys and we headed out the door.

**Next Chapter**: Vanessa and Adam's night out... plus someone ends up in the hospital...


	12. Ch12 A Night Out

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Keep em coming! **

Our night out was going great so far. We went for a bite to eat, and then to a movie, now we were going for a walk on a beach just outside of town. I took off my sandals so I could walk barefoot in the sand. It was a very nice night, lots of stars in the sky, little bit of a breeze. I was still worrying about Lindsay, wondering what they were doing right now, if he was hurting her, yelling at her. Adam said something that got me out of my trance.

"Are you okay, you're really quiet."

"Yeah, I'm just really enjoying the beautiful sight."

"Yeah, so am I." He smiled. Looking at me.

I felt my cheeks turn a dark shade of red. It didn't take much to make me blush. "Adam, your sweet"

"So are you, I knew from the moment I met you, even though it wasn't the best way for us to meet." He laughed. "But I knew that we were going to get along just great."

I laughed "Me too, I love all you guys. I have amazing friends and I think I could have a really good family as well."

"You're going to forgive your parents?"

"Life is too short, that's what I wanted was to find him, and I did. Now he wants me in his life, they all do. That is the best feeling in the world."

We stopped and found a good spot to sit. He took off his jacket and laid it down on the sand so I could sit and not get my clothes dirty.

"Vince is a good man. He's respectful, generous, loyal, and loves his family so much." Adam explained, playing with the sand, letting it slip through his fingers. "He gave me the best gift, being apart of the WWE has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've been champion, every wrestler's goal; I've made so many friends. I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"I want to give him a chance; I want to know my father." I whispered.

"He'll treat you like a princess." He smiled.

"I really wish I had my best friend around to share all of this with. Lindsay has always been there for me, through all of this. Now I can't see her." I started tearing, looking away I wiped the tears from my eyes, Adam noticed and pulled me in for a hug.

"She'll realize that you're right about him."

"She already did, before she left with him tonight and before you came. She told me I was right about him." I sniffled. "I wanted her to stay but he snapped at me and said his girlfriend is going with him and there is nothing I could do about it."

"She actually went?"

I pulled away so I could look at him. "Yeah, she hugged me goodbye and told me she loves me."

He put my hand in his. "She feels bad, if she leaves him, you have to let us know, okay? Guys like that don't give up and he'll always be after her."

"Maybe that is why she hugged me, maybe she thinks she's not going to be able to get away from him. Oh my god Adam we have to help her."

"We can't, she has to do that on her own."

"Yeah I know, I want to think about something else."

"Good idea." He smiled.

We talked for a few more hours, and while we were talking we made a sandcastle. I thought it was so nice that I even took a picture with my cell phone. Then I took one with Adam and I beside it, had to get a picture of the wonderful creators. The wind started to pick up and the clouds looked like it was going to rain. We parted ways with our awesome castle and headed on our way out.

I got a text from Shannon, telling us they were at their favorite bar, so Adam and I decided to join them. When we got there Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane were playing pool. Adam and I found a table near the guys and he went to get us some drinks.

"Hey stranger." Jeff smiled, sitting down across from me.

"Hey you, aren't you supposed to be playing pool with your brother?"

"He told me to get out of his way, so I did." He smirked, leaning over and hugging me before he got yelled at from Matt.

"Get your ass back over her Jeff."

Jeff went back to Matt and Adam came with our beers. The guys loved drinking with me since I drink beer. Other girls they hang out with like drinking champagne and wine, when you're at the hardy's your going to find beer!

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Adam asked, sitting beside me and putting his arm around me.

"Your talking like the night is over." I glared at him.

He laughed "Far from over."

Shannon and Shane won the game; Matt blamed it on Jeff for leaving him to come see me. They grabbed some beers and joined us. They were talking about what was going on in the wrestling world, what storylines they were going to be in. I thought Lindsay would love to be here and get her word in. I sighed 'Lindsay, I sure hope your okay.'

"Yeah man, Vince loved the idea…Sorry Vanessa, you probably don't want me mentioning him." Shannon apologized.

"No its okay Shan, I made up my mind and I'm giving him a chance to be my father." I smiled, hugging him since he felt so bad.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Matt shouted excitedly, running around the table and hugged me. The guys were pretty excited about this. I have been really down for the past couple months about the whole situation. I guess they were so glad to see me happy.

About an hour had passed and Jeff was wasted, Shane and Shannon took him home while Matt and Adam stayed. Adam was at the bar talking to a buddy of his. Matt was staring down at the table, looking like he was thinking long and hard about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, rubbing his arm.

"Oh sorry Katie, was in my own little world."

"A world with Lindsay? That's who your thinking about isn't it?"

Matt looked up at me. "Adam told me what you saw."

"I'm worried about her too, but she's a smart girl so I think she'll be okay." I reassured him.

"Yeah your right." He smiled.

"Of course I am." I giggled, watching Adam laughing with his friend at the bar.

"You like him huh?" he nudged me.

"Yeah, I had a great time with him tonight."

"He's crazy about you too." He smiled. "Adam hasn't been in anything serious since he went out with my ex girlfriend Amy."

"Whoa, you're talking like Adam and I are in a relationship or something." I replied nervously.

"You don't see it happening?" He asked, looking at Adam then back at me.

"I honestly don't know I haven't been with anyone since I was" I sat there and thought for a moment. "21"

"21? That was the last time you were with a guy?" He put his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Well I've been with guys since then just not relationship wise." I stared down at the table, embarrassed about where the conversation was going. "I dated this guy and about after a month his friends and family warned me about him."

Just as I was telling my story Adam came back to the table, sitting on the other side of me he sat and listened "I didn't know what they were talking about, one night he got mad at me and slapped me across the face." I felt Adam flinched, he started rubbing my back as I told him the not so happy memories. "He went to bed and I slept on the couch, in the middle of the night he came downstairs crying and he apologized."

"You didn't forgive him did you?" Adam asked a look of concern on his handsome face.

"I got up, packed my things and walked to the door. I turned around and looked him straight in the eye 'you say your sorry, doesn't mean you'll never do it again, and I'm not going to take that chance, we're over, don't ever come near me, my family or my friends.'"

"Good for you." Matt said, nodding his head in approval. "Now if only your friend was that smart."

"Stop worrying Matt, she'll be fine." I smiled.

We finished up our drinks and decided to call it a night. Adam decided to take Matt home first then drop me off. I sat in the front with Adam while Matt sat in the back behind me, playing with my hair. My cell phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"No idea who it is and I don't feel like talking." I pouted.

Matt reached over the seat and snagged the phone out of my hand "Hello this is Vanessa Kathryn Madden McMahon's phone." He shouted the McMahon part. "Oh yes she's right here."

"Take a message, I don't feel like talking, it's probably some survey or something." I said as Matt was handed me the phone.

"Vanessa, you have to take it." He said, with a very serious look on his face.

I gave in and took the phone. "Hello, this is Vanessa."

I couldn't believe what the woman was saying to me. I was finding it hard to breathe, tears fighting their way out of my eyes. The phone dropped out of my hand and landed on the floor. I felt the car pull over to the side of the road. I couldn't speak; I was too shocked and scared.

"Take me to the hospital." I managed to get out. Good thing we were going to the hospital, I felt like I was going to get sick.

"sh sh she is in the hospital and is asking for me."

"Who?"

**A/N Sorry to end it this way lol So who do you think is in the hospital? **

**Next Chapter: Vanessa spends the night at the hospital by her side....and gets an unexpected visitor.  
**


	13. Ch13 I'm Sorry

We got to the hospital 15 minutes later. Adam dropped Matt and I off at the doors while he went to find a parking spot. I rushed to the front desk with Matt not too far behind me. There was nobody at the desk, the halls were empty and it was quiet. I found the bell on the counter and kept hitting it, hoping someone would get the hint and come up front.

"Okay Katie calm down, that poor bell didn't do anything to you." Matt tried to calm me down.

"Well they should be doing their damn job! Where the hell is everyone?" I screamed, pacing around the room. I sat down in the waiting area with my head in my hands. I couldn't stop the tears from falling; I was so scared and needed to see her.

"Vanessa Madden?" The nurse finally arrived, walking towards us.

"McMahon" Matt coughed.

I rolled my eyes "Yes, can I please see her?"

"She's sleeping right now, but she's been asking for you since she's got here, so follow me."

I hugged Matt goodbye and waved to Adam as he was coming in. I followed the blonde haired nurse to room 52 where my mom was resting. The nurse closed the door behind her; I sat down beside the bed. Her face was so pale she looked like a ghost. I reached for her hand and held it.

When the nurse called me she said my mom had a massive heart attack. Gary had gone to pick her up for their date and found her lying on the kitchen floor. Gary called me shortly after the nurse did and told me her cell phone was open. She was texting a message to me that said "I'm sorry for everything honey, I love you…" It takes something like this to happen for me to open my eyes and regret everything I've done, everything I've said to her. I hurt her, when all she did was care for me my whole life.

I rubbed the back of her hand, and jumped when it started moving. Her hand was shaking; I looked up at her face noticing her eyes starting to open. I felt the tears fighting to fall down my cheeks again. I started sobbing and this time it was her rubbing my hand. She managed a small smile, and started crying herself.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to get out.

"Shhh, don't speak, just rest mom. I'm here and I forgive you." I got out between sobs. "I'm going to let you rest, I'll be right back."

I kissed the back of her hand and laid it back on the bed. I got up and quietly left the room. Out in the waiting room Adam and Matt waiting patiently, Matt was texting and Adam was staring at the ceiling, bringing his gaze down he noticed me.

"Hey, how is she?" Adam asked, standing up and walking over to me. He pulled me in for a hug; I gratefully accepted and squeezed him tight, sobbing in his chest.

"She's resting right now. You guys should go home; I'm going to spend the night with her." I said, pulling away and sitting beside Matt.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I'll call you in the morning and update you. I'll be fine, really. Go home!" I insisted.

They looked at each other then back at me. Knowing I was stubborn they both hugged me and left. I sat in the waiting room, trying to get myself back together. I didn't want her to see me break down; she needs me to be strong for her, to help her pull through this. My phone started ringing; I quickly walked outside to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey its Vince, Gary called me and told me everything." He explained, Gary called Vince? I didn't even know they knew each other.

"I'm at the hospital now; I'm spending the night with her."

"How is she?"

"She's resting, I only saw her for a few minutes, and I'll be going back into her room shortly."

"Well I'll let you go so you can see her, but please call me later and let me know how she is."

"I will Vince, goodnight." I hung up the phone, turning it off I put it back in my pocket. I looked up at the sky and said a prayer for my mom.

Walking back into the hospital, the nurse walked towards me. "Your mom woke up and didn't see you there." She explained a hint of concern in her voice.

Realizing it wasn't a good idea to leave her right now I made my way back to her side. When I walked in she was sitting up, trying to make herself comfortable. She noticed me, and pointed to the chair beside her bed. Sitting down like I was told, she reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"I missed you." She said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

I stood up and kissed her forehead, "I missed you too, mom."

"How are you? How's the new place?" She asked.

"I'm fine; mom…the place is fine. Although it would be better if my roommate and I were on speaking terms. But that doesn't matter right now, how are you feeling?" I rambled on, she could tell I was worried and started to smile.

"Look at you; worried about me…I'm fine sweetheart."

"You don't look fine, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, mom, I really am! I feel so bad for shutting you out of my life for the past few months." She held up her hand, ordering me to stop.

"Don't blame yourself, I don't blame you one bit for being angry with me. I had no right to lie to you or to keep something so big from you." She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Look mom; let's just forget about the whole thing, okay? It's in the past; all that matters right now is that you get better."

"Okay, as long as I have you back in my life. I felt lost without you, when I came home from work you weren't there. I had no one to watch soap operas with, no one to laugh with at funny movies. It just wasn't the same without you." She smiled.

"We'll spend more time together, I promise."

"Thanks."

I sat with her and talked to her for a few more hours before she fell asleep again. I watched her sleep, her breathing even and her face looking better. I was so happy we patched things up and everything could get back to normal.

The nurse came in and tapped me on the shoulder; she told me I had a visitor. After telling her to send them in she nodded her head and left the room. I thought it was probably Gary or Adam.

"Katie." I was surprised when I heard a female voice behind me. A voice I never thought I would hear, especially now.

I turned around to see Lindsay standing in the doorway; tears stained her face as she looked at my mom lying in the bed, then looking back at me. She slowly walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. At that moment I didn't care about our fights, about her boyfriend, right now I was just happy that I had my best friend there with me during another tough time.

"How is she, Katie?" she whispered.

"She's doing okay, better when I'm with her." I smiled. "Where is Mark?"

She looked away for a moment, wishing I never mentioned his name. "He's waiting in the waiting room."

I walked back over to the bed, quietly and carefully fixing her pillows so she was more comfortable, I wanted her to get as much sleep as possible. Lindsay walked over to the window. "I'm going to leave him, Katie." She spoke.

"Good, I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"Yeah, I feel so stupid that it took this long." She smiled.

"How did you know about my mom?" I asked, wondering that ever since she showed up.

"Matt told me, he thought I should be here for you." She explained, still looking out the window.

The nurse came back in with a jug of water, putting it on the end table by her bed. Lindsay walked over and poured herself a glass. Sitting beside my moms' bed, I heard a glass shatter behind me; Lindsay was standing there with her hand clutching her stomach. The nurse was trying to hold her up, I ran over to her, helping her over to the chair.

"I'm getting really sharp pains in my stomach." She cried out.

"Help me walk her down the hall, Ms Madden." The nurse told me. I grabbed her other arm and walked her down the hall to the emergency room. Doctors were running towards us pushing a stretcher. Putting Lindsay on, still holding her stomach and screaming in pain. "Go back to your mom, I'll keep updating you."

I watched them as they took my best friend to the emergency room. I had a feeling that something was going to eventually happen to her, after what she's been through with Mark. I slowly made my way back to my mom's room; she was still sleeping as I walked over to the window. I now had to pray for two people, praying to god that they were both going to be okay…

**A/N Kinda short, but pretty good. Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep em coming! :) **

**Next Chapter: Something shocking happens to either her mom or Lindsay...  
**


	14. Ch14 Goodbye Forever!

Chapter 14

It was a long night of waiting, pacing and worrying. I sat alone in the waiting area; Mark decided to go home and to call for updates. I didn't have a problem with that, considering I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. Mom was getting much better and the doctor said she could go home the next day. She woke up in the middle of the night, so we did some catching up before she fell asleep again.

Adam kept texting me to see how she was doing, that's when I told him about Lindsay. Then of course I had to text Matt to let him know as well. He seemed very upset and told me to promise her he was going to be here very early in the morning. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 6 in the morning I decided to go outside and call Vince.

After a few rings he picked up "Hello."

"Hey Vince, its Vanessa."

"Hey sweetie, how's your mom?" He sounded happy to hear my voice.

"She's getting better; Gary can take her home today."

He let out a sigh of relief "I'm happy to hear that, and how are you doing?"

"I'm okay; my best friend is in the hospital as well, so I definitely spent the night here."

"Oh no, what happened to your friend?"

"I don't know, she came to see mom last night, then she started getting sharp pains in her stomach, so the doctors rushed her off to the emergency room." I slowly let out.

"Well I hope she's okay, I have to run but please keep updating me okay?"

"I will and tell Stephanie I'll be there."

"Where?"

"Thanksgiving, bye Vince." I hung up quickly, I wasn't sure if it was meant for a surprise or not. I'm hoping it wasn't or I just blew it.

"How is she?" A voice said behind me, turning around I saw Matt. "Whoa, look at you; you look like you were up all night." He hugged me, leading me back into the hospital.

We decided to sit down and wait for a nurse to come update us. "I couldn't sleep, but some good news is my mom is better and she can go home today." I managed to smile.

"That's great, Nessa." He slightly smiled, looking down at the floor.

"I know you're worried, Matt." I sighed, "So am I."

"How come her boyfriend isn't here?"

"He went home last night, I guess the hospital was too boring for him, or maybe he went to his girlfriend on the side."

We sat in silence; the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. Every minute felt like an hour, nurses, doctors and patients were beginning to roam the hallways. Gary showed up and went straight to mom's room to get her ready for home. Matt was starting to get impatient, running his hands through his hair he stood up and paced over to the front desk where a short blonde nurse stood. Reading a folder in her hand, Matt slapped it shut, getting her full attention.

"May I help you?" She asked in a frustrated tone, glancing past him towards me walking up behind Matt.

"Yes actually you can, nice of you to ask. I am wondering how a friend of ours is doing." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And who would that be?"

A doctor walked up behind her, placing a hand on her back. "I'll take this."

After dismissing the short blonde he led us into a more private room, he gestured for us to sit down while he sat across from us behind his desk. After asking us who we were to Lindsay he continued.

"Do either of you have any way of getting in contact with her boyfriend?"

I sighed. "No we don't, I don't think Lindsay would want him here anyways. She has us and that is all that matters." Matt noticed my impatience and took my hand in his.

He coughed, putting his glasses on top of his head. "I understand that Ms Madden, but in this case it is important that her boyfriend be here."

I stood up, I tried to be as calm as I could but I couldn't take it anymore. "No you don't understand doc! That is my best friend in there and I want to know what is going on. Her boyfriend is an asshole and doesn't deserve to be here, pretending that he cares after what he's done to her!"

Matt squeezed my arm and pulled me back down to sit. I felt bad yelling at the innocent doctor; after all he had no idea about Lindsay and Mark's relationship. He cleared his throat. "What exactly has he done to her? Are you talking physical?"

"Yes physical, didn't you see the bruises? Those didn't come from falling and bumping her arm on a table, those are from a selfish human being." Matt put his arm around me and tried to calm me down.

"Well that pretty much explains everything." He paused, standing up he walked to the window, putting his hand in his pocket. "Do you know him well?"

"Hell no! I don't and I never want to. What does this have to do with anything; can you please tell me what is wrong?"

He walked to the door, opening it he gestured for us to follow. We followed him down the hall, along the way he explained to us that he wanted to tell Matt and me the same time he tells Lindsay. He felt it would be much better with us by her side when she got the news.

When we got to her room I went right be her side, she was sat up straight, sipping water from a straw. She saw Matt and smiled, patting the side of her bed for him to sit. Doing as he was told he leant over and kissed her forehead. He pointed to the flowers on the table beside her bed. "I see you got my flowers."

"I did, they are beautiful, thank you."

The doctor's pager started beeping, looking down at it, and seeing that it was important. "I will be right back." He said before leaving.

After he left, Lindsay decided to break the silence. "Have you heard from Mark?"

"You actually want him here?" I asked, shocked that he even came into her mind.

Tears started falling down her cheeks, looking down at her hands. "I need him here; there is something I have to tell him." She cried. Matt moved closer to her and held her.

"I know you want to break up with him, but I don't think that now is the time, Linds." I soothed.

"I told you last night that I wanted to break up with him, but afterwards I started thinking, and I can't…"

I held her hand "Yes you can, you have to. Lindsay you can't live your life like this, in fear, in fear of what he might do next. You are better off without him."

"You don't understand…"

I held up my hand, cutting her off. "I know, if you dump him, he'll come after you, right? Is that what you're afraid of?"

"No that's not it!" She shouted, we were startled by the door slamming. The doctor cleared his throat and walked to the foot of the bed.

"We got a hold of your boyfriend, he should be here soon."

"Look can you please tell us now? I'm not going to wait for him to get here, I need to know what's happening before I speak to him." She pleaded.

He ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought. Wondering if he should wait or tell us now. "Does he hurt you, physically?"

"I'm not going to answer that." She whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He glanced over to me; Lindsay noticed and looked over at me as well. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"You told him, didn't you? How could you Katie! I trusted you, I don't want the whole world knowing about my relationship." She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest like a little kid, looking away from me.

"I was worried about you, is that so bad? Look where it got you Linds! In the hospital." Matt who was silent the whole time decided to step in.

"Enough! Both of you!" He calmed down and continued. "I didn't mean to yell, but is fighting really going to solve anything?" He looked back at the doctor. "Dr Ong please continue"

He looked back at Lindsay. "When you told him the news, how did he react?"

Lindsay looked down at her hands; she was obviously hiding something from me, and by the looks of it, her own boyfriend. Finally looking up she said "I didn't tell him."

"Tell him what?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah, tell me what?" A new voice came into the room, the door slammed and we all looked over to see our visitor, Mark. "What are you hiding from me?" He walked over to the bed, pushing Matt out of the way, which didn't go over well with the Hardy brother.

She looked up at him; his expression looked so cold, furious. I could tell that she was terrified to tell him, which I didn't blame her for. She looked at matt, then me and looked back at Mark. Taking a deep breath she let out between sniffles. "I'm…pregnant."

"What? And you didn't tell me? You thought the father of your baby didn't deserve to know?" He yelled.

Matt stormed over and pushed him away. "Stay away from her, if you ever touch her again you'll have to deal with me."

Mark laughed. "You think you scare me? You can't keep me from my own girlfriend."

"Look I'm going to save you guys this arguing, I haven't told you my news yet."Dr Ong said, interrupting Mark, which we were all thankful for.

"What's wrong, doc?" Lindsay asked. "Is it my baby?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, you don't have a baby." He paused. "That's what your stomach pains were, you lost the baby."

"NOOOOO!" She cried, I immediately went to her side and held my heartbroken best friend. Wishing she would have told me so I could have been there for her.

I looked up at Matt, his hands started shaking, turning into fists. He turned around to a shocked Mark. "You son of a bitch! You did this; you killed your own baby." He pushed him up against the wall, grabbing his shirt by the collar. "Guys like you make me sick!"

"Get off of me; I did fuck all to her!" He managed to push Matt off him, sending him tumbling back by the bed "it's not my fault that lying whore over there didn't tell me what I deserved to know."

"What the hell were you thinking beating her up in the first place? Did she put your socks in the wrong drawer?"

"Shut up and mind your own business."

Mark went towards the bed to Lindsay, but got stopped by the hardy brother, "You want to go near her, you have to go through me!"

Mark put his hands up in the air, backing up towards the door. When he was almost gone, Matt turned back towards Lindsay, holding her hand, telling her everything was going to be okay.

"Matt watch out!" I shouted. He turned around to meet Marks fist with his face, Mark picked him up and threw him against the wall. Knowing I wouldn't be much help I ran up to Mark and slapped him "That's from me," as he was rubbing his left cheek, I hit him again on the right one, even harder than the first. "And that was from Lindsay."

"You slut!" He spat and pushed me to the ground, I slowly managed to get up when I heard glass shattering, only this time it wasn't Lindsay falling over in pain, it was her abusive, selfish boyfriend. Lindsay stood over top of him, leant down and spoke to her unconscious ex boyfriend. "And that was for MY baby, you asshole!"

Just then the police arrived; turns out when we were fighting Dr Ong ran to the front desk and called the police. The doc came into the room and pointed to the man on the floor. He was the witness that Mark was the threat and Matt was just defending the woman on the hospital bed who just lost her child.

They picked him up off the floor, Lindsay stopped them and walked up to Mark, he was slowly opening his eyes and saw her in front of him. "This is goodbye forever." She blew him a kiss and gave him an evil grin "I hope you pay for what you did to me and my baby."

"Our baby, you bitch."

"No, it's impossible to make a baby with nothing! That is exactly what you are, nothing!" She grinned and walked back towards Matt and I. Hugging us both; she pulled back and apologized for acting the way she did and not telling us about her pregnancy.

"Don't be sorry, we're proud of you for what you just did." Matt smiled, but his smile soon faded.

"What's wrong Matty?" Lindsay asked in her little girl voice.

"I'm bleeding." He pouted.

"Oh don't be such a baby, you get beat up all the time in a ring for a living." I laughed, ushering Lindsay back to her bed.

"Yeah but at least I get money for it."

Lindsay and I looked at each other and burst out in laughter. It was nice having things back to normal. Lindsay patted the bed beside her. "Come sit beside me and I'll check you're little boo boo."

"Or maybe I should get the doctor." I insisted.

"Okay very funny, I was just trying to get laughs out of you."

"Yeah sure you were."

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you guys like it, please review :)**


	15. Ch15 McMahon Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was finally here, and I figured I had a lot to be thankful for. This day never really seemed important to me until now, now I had a family to sit down and share a meal with. Don't get me wrong, I had my mother, but it just seemed different now I had a big family waiting to meet me.

Vince decided to have the holiday at his vacation home in Florida. Thinking it would be a good idea to stay at a big house with so many people. We decided that I would stay there for the long weekend. This was bad for Lindsay, considering she really needed a friend right now. But Matt insisted that I go, actually more like packing my bags for me and kicking me out of my own apartment. He knew how much this trip meant to me and promised that he would be there for Lindsay.

Before turning off my phone once I got on the plane I got a text from Stephanie telling me that Shane was going to pick me up at the airport. I told her that I didn't know what he looked like, so being a smart sister she sent me a picture of him. 'Thanks that helps'

Ordering a diet Pepsi and a bag of chips I put on my headphones and started watching the movie they had playing. Laughing at my favorite actor, Jim Carey becoming a Yes man, saying yes to everything so bad things wouldn't happen. It was a pretty good movie and made time go by faster.

The short bald man sitting next to me kept looking out the window and talking to himself, at least I thought he was talking to himself. After hearing the pilots announce that we were going to land in 10 minutes I let out a big sigh of relief, while the scary bald man started randomly laughing.

Getting my luggage I made my way outside and sat on a bench, pulling out my cell phone I texted Lindsay telling her I made it here safely. I was still worried about my best friend, getting out of the hospital and going back home, everything started to hit her. She lost her baby and is one depressed woman.

I felt a shadow come beside me and a man joined me on the bench. "Well, you look lost, nervous and scared. You must be my sister, Vanessa." He smiled.

Pulling me in for a hug, I chuckled. "I really stand out don't I?"

He shrugged his shoulders "All McMahons do."

"Well that's a good start then."

Walking to his car he carried my luggage and put it in the trunk. Opening the passenger side door for me I got in and buckled up. Silence filled the car for the first 10 minutes of the drive. Knowing it was going to be a little while until we got to the house, I figured now would be a good time to get to know my brother.

"So, married with children?" I asked, playing with my seatbelt.

He turned down the radio. "Yes, I married my high school sweetheart and have 2 sons."

I smiled. "Looks like I have 2 nieces and 2 nephews."

"Yes, and another one on the way, Marissa is 2 months pregnant." He said, so proud of his family.

"Sounds like I missed out on a lot huh?" I whispered, looking out the window. The sun was starting to set, the sky turning a pinkish purple color.

"You're with us now, and that is all that matters." He smiled, patting my arm.

I looked over at my brother, amazement in my eyes. "You don't even know me and you seem to care so much."

He stopped at a red light and turned his attention to me. "I love my family, when dad sat us all down and explained to us about you, well I'm not going to lie we were definitely shocked." He chuckled. "Then he went into his closet that nobody was allowed to go near and he brought out a photo album. There in that album were pictures of my baby sister, a sister I had no idea about.

"He actually had pictures of me." I asked, starting to tear up.

He nodded. "I felt so angry at him, and I showed it. Baby pictures were all he had of you; he visited your mom in the hospital after she gave birth to you. Held you once, and then realized that he couldn't let anyone know about you or it would ruin his marriage with my mom." He paused, making a turn down a long gravel road. "After seeing you now, he remembered what it was like to hold you, realizing how much he loves his children. Just give him a chance Vanessa, it is definitely worth it."

I wiped away the tears and smiled. "That's why I'm here."

"I'm glad you are."

I glanced out the window and there it was the house everyone dreamed of having. A house that would take me my whole life to save up for. Shane parked by the door, got my luggage out of the trunk and walked me to the door.

Walking inside, looking straight ahead was my family waiting for my arrival. Stephanie told Shane that Marissa was putting the boys to bed, kissing me on the cheek he set down my luggage and headed upstairs. In front of me stood Paul and Stephanie with their 2 girls, beside them was Vince and Linda.

"Welcome home sweetheart." Vince smiled, slowly making his way towards me and grabbed me for a sweet hug. "This is my lovely wife Linda." He announced, pointing to the woman behind him, she walked up to me and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa." She smiled. Her phone started buzzing, insisting she had to take the call she wandered out of the room.

"I hear that you already know your sister, Stephanie." He laughed, stepping aside.

"Yes we are acquainted" She smiled, "Don't be scared, I don't have any coffee to spill on you this time."

"First pointer, be careful around my wife, she is very clumsy." Paul laughed, pulling me in for a hug. "Nice to have you here." He whispered in my ear.

"No, you be careful or you'll end up sleeping in the crib, sometimes I think that crib was made for you" She gave her husband an evil grin.

Looking over at Vince I whispered in his ear. "Are they always like this?"

He smiled "Yes, always. But I couldn't imagine anyone better for my Steph than him."

"Well, we let these to munchkins stay up late so they could meet their auntie." She laughed. Introducing me to Aurora Rose and Murphy Claire. I held both of them and could see they looked a lot like their mother. Which was a really good thing, my sister is beautiful.

After playing with the girls for a few minutes, Stephanie decided it was time for them to go to bed. They said their goodnights and took them upstairs to bed. Glancing around the room, I realized it was just Vince and I left.

He grabbed my bag, and gestured for me to follow him upstairs. "Come on princess, I'll show you your room."

Walking down the long hallway, he stopped at the last room on the left. Opening the door, he led the way in. Inside was a king sized bed filled with colorful cushions, I big window with an amazing view of mountains, looking lower I noticed a huge pool in the backyard. Looking around the room, I had everything in here, tv, dvd player, computer, walk in closet.

I looked around in amazement, looking at Vince. "This room is bigger than my apartment."

He laughed, "I thought you would like it."

"Every girl would dream about a room like this, the house, this family." I started to feel the tears run down my face.

He took my arm and walked me over to a shelf with a picture frame on it, the frame saying "My lovely daughter" in silver lettering surrounded by diamonds and inside the frame was a picture of Vince holding his baby daughter, Vanessa.

I put my face in my hands and started to cry. "It's beautiful, Vince."

He put his arm around me, "That's what I said when the doctor handed you over to me, she's beautiful."

Wiping away the tears, I continued to wander around the room. He had more pictures in my room of the rest of the family. Even one with the whole family at Disneyworld. Feeling overwhelmed I decided to sit down on my big colorful bed.

A couple minutes passed, Vince decided to join me and break the silence. "You know, I'm very thankful that you are here and giving me a chance to be the father I should have been years ago. Words can't describe how it feels to have my baby girl sitting beside me, and of course not yelling at me."

I smiled at the last part. "Life is short, Vince. Of all people I should know."

"You can't think like that."

"I don't, I've been living everyday like it was my last. I will definitely cherish this weekend."

He took my hand into his. "We do have one thing in common, nothing good by all means, but we do."

"What's that?"

He swallowed, clearing his throat. "I didn't meet my father until I was 12 years old. He left us when I was a baby. I kept asking myself when I was younger, how could any man do that?" He paused. Running his hand through his hair. "I guess I answered my question by doing the same thing. I really didn't mean to hurt you or your mother, Vanessa."

I raised my hand for him to stop. "Don't do this to yourself. It's all in the past and I'm here. I believe in giving people chances, which is exactly what I'm doing.

He looked up into her blue eyes. "I'm so glad you understand."

"Of course I do, I'm a McMahon." I said, putting my hands on my hips, chin in the air.

Laughter filled the room. "So I was thinking that you and Stephanie should go out tomorrow and have a sister day. It would be nice for her to get away and for you two to bond and get to know each other."

"Yeah, I would love that."

"I also have a question I would like to ask you." He got interrupted by my ringing cell phone. "I'll let you answer that, it might be your mom, goodnight sweetheart." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I flipped open my phone "Hello."

"Hey stranger, long time no talk." Adam said on the other end.

"Hey you, yeah I guess it has been awhile since we've talked. How are you?" I smiled, it felt so nice to hear his voice.

"I'm fine, I miss you though. I had a great time on our night out, minus the hospital part of course." He chuckled.

"I had fun too."

He coughed. "So how's the family?"

Holding the picture of Vince and I in my hand I answered "Exactly how I imagined it would be."

"No regrets so far?"

"Nope, none at all."

"Great, Look I was wondering, when you get back would you like to go out with me again?"

I was silent for a few minutes. Adam was asking me out again, I didn't know what to say. I had a lot on my plate right now, not to mention the question that Vince was going to ask me. Finally I answered. "Umm, we'll have to see. I could probably fit you in some night." I giggled.

"Well you must be exhausted, Kat. I'll let you go and get some sleep. Have a wonderful thanksgiving, and have a good time with the family."

"I will, goodnight Adam."

"Goodnight."

The next day I woke up and played with my nieces and nephews. They asked my questions like any curious children, and I gladly answered them. I wanted them to get to know me really well, planning on seeing them as much as I could.

Vince, Shane and Paul were going to take the kids out to the pool. Linda and Marissa were going to get started on thanksgiving dinner while Stephanie and I went out for our sister day.

We decided to go shopping; it had been awhile since Stephanie was out with a girl to do some serious girly shopping. Paul went with her all the time, but she got sick of his whining since he had to carry all the bags. We went to 7 clothing stores 5 jewelry stores and finally decided to call it a day and went for a soda.

"Now if I get a call from you saying you need new clothes, I will drive to your apartment and slap you." She pointed her finger.

"Trust me Steph, one shirt would have been enough."

"Not for me, our first sister day out, I intended on spoiling you." She laughed. "So, are you having fun so far?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled. Taking a sip of my drink.

"I guess not, Thanksgiving is always a good time. Since we are such a busy family, holidays are the best time to be together."

"I can imagine."

"If you ever want to get away, or just want some family time, you are always welcome to stay with Paul and I. We would love to have you stay with us for awhile sometime."

"Thanks for the offer, I will remember that."

She told me how her and Paul met, fell in love. I thought it was sweet that they fell for each other while doing a storyline together. Being engaged on Valentines day and then finally getting married. Aurora and Murphy were 2 amazing girls, Stephanie couldn't be more proud.

"So how about you sis? Any guy that catches your eye?" She winked.

My cheeks started to turn red. "Nope"

"You're lying! That is typical McMahon right there." She giggled. "Turning a dark shade of red, I might not have known you for long, but I can tell when you're lying. Now who is he?"

"It's nothing really, he's just a friend."

"Name?"

I sighed, "If you must know his name is Adam, blonde wavy hair, very handsome face…"

"Wait" she interrupted. "Are you talking about Adam 'Edge' Copeland?" She asked, surprise in her eyes.

"Yes, that's him."

"Well sis, you have very good taste, another thing we have in common." She smiled. Her phone started ringing, seeing who it was she answered, "Hey sweetie. Okay we are on our way back." Shutting the phone she explained that it was Paul letting us know that supper was almost ready.

"Well we better get going. Are you ready?" She asked in DX style.

"Yes I am, and if you're not down with that, I've got 3 words for ya."

"3 words?"

"Too bad sissy!" I laughed, running away from my sister who chased me back to the car.

**A/N hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	16. Ch16 Back To Reality

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked my best friend.

"Yes I'm fine; now go spend time with your family, your flight leaves soon, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm running out of time. Well say hi to Matt and the guys for me. K?"

"Sure sure, now go have fun." Before I could say goodbye she hung up.

I had decided to call Lindsay and get an update on how everyone was doing back home. She called my mom often to see how she was doing, thankfully doing great. Adam kept asking when I was coming back home. Matt was staying with her until I got back, complaining that our couch was uncomfortable, and his brother Jeff left town for a few days, not telling anyone the reason why, I was shocked that I didn't get a text or a call from him.

Looking out my bedroom window, I started to realize that I had to say goodbye. Staying here and spending the holiday with my family was the best time I've had in a while. They treated me like I've been apart of this family my whole life. I got to spend time with everyone, except one person, so today would be the best to spend some time with my brother in law, Paul. He insisted on driving me to the airport.

Packing up the last of my things I made my way downstairs, I only had to say goodbye to Vince, Stephanie and Shane. Linda got an important call, forcing her to leave the city; Marissa took all the kids to the park. I played with my nieces and nephews last night before they went to bed and said my goodbyes to the little rugrats.

Shane was the first one to hug me. "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you, please come back and see us soon." I could hear sadness in his sweet voice. We got to spend quite a bit of time together and got to know each other. I could feel this great brother and sister bond forming.

"I will bro, don't you worry." I said, tears falling down my face.

Next up was my beautiful, talented, wonderful sister. We had a great time together and both of us were dreading this moment. Giving me her address, cell number and email, telling me to keep in touch with her all the time. Hugging me, she whispered in my ear through tears "I'm so glad you came, I love you."

Those three words really got to me, I couldn't stop the sobs from coming out. She loved me? How could I be so lucky to have a big lovable family like I do right in front of me? I would cherish this moment for the rest of my life.

Pulling away I looked beside her where my father stood. Noticing Stephanie and I crying, he had to try his hardest to fight back his own tears that were threatening to escape. Walking me outside so we could be alone he put his arm around me. "I appreciate you giving me another chance. We all consider you family; you are always welcome in our home. I'm going to miss you, princess." He teared up, pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. Realizing I had to get going and catch my flight he walked back into the house. I looked inside, seeing my family looking out the window waving, Vince blew me a kiss and Stephanie mouthed 'I love you, sis."

Arriving at the airport, I had 15 minutes to spare. Paul and I grabbed some snacks and sat by the window. The time was coming for me to get on the plane and go back home, back to reality.

He coughed, "Well it's a bummer that you have to leave us. But I know you'll be back, you can never get enough of the McMahon family." He smiled, munching on his sour cream and onion chips.

"Yeah no kidding, thank you so much for everything, Paul. You really made me feel at home." I smiled.

He cleared his throat and turned his attention to me, "First of all, call me Hunter, or bro, whatever works for you." He winked. "Secondly, your very welcome, sis!"

I laughed, "I'm going to miss you, Paul…I mean Hunter. I don't want to say goodbye."

He held up his hand to stop me. "You are not going to say goodbye, you are going to say see you later. There is a big difference."

"Not for me." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You know, in about a week I'm going to be close to Cameron. I'll give you a call and come see you." He suggested.

I patted his arm. "I would love that, and so would my roommate." I giggled.

"Wrestling fan?" He smirked.

"More like obsessed." I corrected.

"Well having the king of kings in her home, she'll have to control herself. I understand that will be hard for her." He smiled a cocky grin.

"I'm sure it will be very difficult, she'll definitely want to play the game." I winked.

"As does every woman." He laughed.

"Dude that is so not true." I held up my hand. "No offence but I don't want to play the game."

"No hard feelings." He smiled, putting his hand to his heart. "But if I wasn't your sister's husband, you would have your hands all over me right now." He added, messing up my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "If that thought helps you sleep at night Hunter, well you keep thinking it." I smiled, giving him a push.

He laughed, "One McMahon woman is enough."

We talked for a few more minutes, then it was time for me to say goodbye and get on my plane. It wasn't as hard leaving Hunter, knowing I was going to see him in a week. Now it was back to reality, back to work, back to Lindsay, back to Adam…

Looking out the window at the blue sky, the buildings down below that looked like ants. I thought back to 2 days ago. I was on the computer up in my room; Lindsay told me that she had a pretty interesting conversation with Jeff. Instead of telling me everything, she thought it would be easier to send it to me. Deciding to read it now, I pulled out my cell phone and went to me email.

_Lindsay: Hey Jeff, haven't talked to you in awhile, how have you been?_

_Jeff: Hey Linds, sorry I've been keeping to myself lately._

_Lindsay: What's wrong?_

_Jeff: I don't want to talk about it._

_Lindsay: Look Jeff, I know you're the kind of guy that doesn't like to talk about things that are bothering you. I used to be like that as well, and then I finally confided in Katie, even after how I acted, she listened and helped me. So please talk to me Jeff._

_Jeff: Sorry about your baby…_

_Lindsay: please don't change the subject._

_Lindsay: Jeff please, let me help you. Matt has told me about your problems in the past, I don't want you to do anything stupid and crazy._

_Lindsay: Jeff…_

_Jeff: Please just leave it alone Lindsay._

_Lindsay: I'm stubborn Jeff, you know I'm not going to listen. Matt is your brother and best friend, he's worried about you. _

_Jeff: I'll be fine._

_Lindsay: I'm not giving up…I'll tell you a secret of mine._

_Jeff: Fine, let's hear it…well read it. _

_Lindsay: I think I'm falling in love with your brother…_

_Jeff: That's not a secret, I always knew you loved him. _

_Lindsay: I knew you knew, but I admitted it. I know something about you; I'm just trying to get you to admit it. We have something in common Jeff. _

_Jeff: I don't know what you're talking about._

_Lindsay: Yes you do. _

_Jeff: No…_

_Lindsay: I'm in love with your best friend and you're in love with mine…_

_Jeff: You think you know me, but you don't._

_Lindsay: I'm not stupid, Jeff. _

_Jeff: I know your not, I am. _

_Lindsay: What has gotten into you? Seriously Jeff, what is your problem?_

_Jeff: ADAM!!_

_Lindsay: Adam? What did he do?_

_Jeff: Let's just say he is always in the way, and always gets what I want! _

_Lindsay: Is this about Vanessa?_

_Jeff has signed out._

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jeff is mad at Adam for what? Taking me out on one date, and now he assumes we are officially dating? This explains why he left town, not telling anybody. Closing my email I went under my contacts, clicking on Jeff I started to text _'Hey Jeff, long time no talk. I heard that you left town, I hope your okay. I miss you.'_ Closing my phone the stewardess told me to shut my phone off. Doing as I was told, I laid my head back against my seat and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N This chapter was a little shorter than my other ones :( Sorry it took me a little longer to update. I finally got my movie that i've been wanting for a long time. So I have been watching New Moon all weekend :) So happy. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Keep em coming. **


	17. Ch17 Can't Give U What U Want

It has been 3 days since I've returned home. Jeff was still nowhere to be found, nobody has heard from him yet. We were all starting to get worried; Vince even called me to see what was going on with the youngest hardy brother. I sent him more text messages, begging for him to answer me. But of course, no response…

Lindsay and I decided to invite some of the guys over to hang out. Adam, Matt, Shannon and ted dibiase showed up. When Ted walked through the door, he waved his movie in the air.

"Want to watch Marine 2 with the sexiest wwe superstar in it?" He asked, winking at me and Lindsay.

Adam flopped down on the sofa beside me. "That's weird; I didn't know I was in a movie."

"Ha-ha very funny, this one is much better than the first." He smirked, sitting on the floor.

Lindsay giggled "I'm sorry Teddy but you can't compete with John. He wins by a landslide."

"Burn!" Shannon shouted, reaching over towards Lindsay for a high five.

"Think what you want hunny, when you're done watching, you'll change your mind." Ted winked.

"If I stay awake for it." She mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Well I mumbled loud enough for you to hear, loser." She laughed, throwing her pillow at him.

Matt brought us all a beer, telling us to shut up and watch the movie. About halfway through the movie, Legacy member, Ted dibiase was the one sleeping. I looked beside me to see Lindsay and Matt cuddling. Adam reached for my hand but I gently pulled away. Shannon got a permanent marker and started drawing on Ted's face.

When the movie was over we all started clapping which woke up the sleeping beauty. "See, I knew you guys would love it." He smiled. Acting like he was awake the whole time.

Lindsay walked over to him and put her arm around his broad shoulders. "I'm sorry; it was a very good movie." She laughed, "I was wrong, I stayed awake for the entire movie, I just wish I could say the same for you."

"Oh come on guys, it was a long day." He defended.

"Sorry man." Adam said, helping Ted stand up. "When people ask about your movie I'll tell them I thought it was great."

"Thanks Adam."

"Sure buddy, But I'll have to also tell them that it was boring. After all the main star of the movie fell asleep."

"Do you really find yourself that boring?" Matt asked.

"You guys are just so hilarious. I'm sure the girls were drooling from the mouth." He smirked.

"Not as much as you were, Teddy." Lindsay laughed.

Ted ran and wrestled Lindsay to the floor, tickling her until she was crying of laughter. He looked over at me. "What you got no comment?"

I put my hands in the air. "I'm staying out of it."

"Good choice. What about you Shannon?"

"I had lots of fun." He smiled an innocent grin. "By the way you have something here." He said pointing above his lip.

Ted ran to the bathroom. Shannon started counting down "5…4…3…2…1…Now!"

We heard Ted scream bloody murder. He ran out and tackled Shannon. Matt continued to tickle Lindsay and Adam gave me an 'hmm what should I do with you' look. I started backing up, ending up in my room. After reassuring me that he wasn't going to do anything, he wandered around my room. This was the first time since before thanksgiving that we were alone to chat.

"Wow, nice picture." He admired, picking up the picture of me and Vince. Vince insisted that I took it home with me. He had another one just like it in his wallet and in his room framed.

I stood beside him, "I know, I was in tears when he showed me."

"Miss them yet?"

"Yes I do, I had a great time."

"Glad to hear."

I saw a picture of Jeff on my dresser, picking it up I walked over to my bed. Noticing that I was starting to cry, Adam came over, putting his arm around me. "I'm really worried, Adam."

"I know, but Jeff is a big boy, he can take care of himself. He gets in moods like this, when he just needs to get away and think."

I sniffled. "I just wish he would answer my messages."

"You really like him huh?" He asked, I noticed the disappointment in his voice.

"He helped me so much; He was there for me when I was lost. He welcomed me in his home when I had nowhere to go."

He held me closer. "Yeah, he's a really good guy, would do anything for anyone in need of help."

I looked at him, he moved closer. His lips almost touching mine, his breath smelling sweet, his breath so warm. I gently pulled away and walked over to the window. I couldn't let this sweet, blonde haired man fall in love with me. I want him to be with someone that can give him her life, give him everything…that's something I just can't do.

"It feels like your slowly pushing me away from you, Kat." He confessed sadness in his sweet, loving voice. I didn't like doing this, didn't like hurting him, but in the long run I'm helping him.

"I'm not meaning to, Adam." I whispered.

He walked up behind me, turning me around to look up at his handsome face. "Look, I'm not going to hide it anymore. I like you, I think you are amazing, smart, and beautiful and everything I would want."

I looked into his beautiful eyes. "Your sweet, I like you too. But I think our feelings are different. You are a wonderful friend, and I'm grateful everyday that I have you in my life. But Adam, you can do so much better, please see that."

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You talk like you are a bad person and that you don't deserve to be happy."

I started to tear up. "I want to be happy, but I also want you to be happy. I'm afraid that I won't be able to give you what you want."

"Or maybe there is someone you like more?"

"If you are talking about Jeff, I love him as a best friend." I sighed, "I can't be with anyone. I just can't."

"You're hiding something." He caressed my cheek. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm getting tired, Adam. You should take the guys home."

"Vanessa…"

"Goodnight Adam." I interrupted him. He finally gave up, kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

I showered and got ready for bed. Thinking about what happened tonight, I realized I hurt two amazing guys. I hurt Jeff, being blind to see his feelings and hanging out with Adam, giving him the idea that we're together. Not meaning to of course. And now hurting Adam…he was so sweet, and I had to reject him.

Feeling terrible I crawled under my covers and curled up in a ball, rocking and crying myself to sleep. My buzzing cell phone woke me up; looking at my phone I read the message.

'Hey girl, you didn't come out and say goodnight. Are you okay? What happened with Adam?'

'I hurt him…'

'What happened?'

'He admitted his feelings for me, and I turned him down.'

'What? Why?'

'You know I can't be with anyone Lindsay…'

'You can't torture yourself like this; you told me you wanted to live your life the best you could, so start living. Start by being with someone that is going to make you feel alive and make you forget about your problems. Adam is a great guy, don't do this Katie.'

'I can't…'

'Katie…'

'I'm tired, goodnight Linds.'

Putting my phone on the table beside my bed it buzzed again. I sighed, please Lindsay just let it go and let me get some sleep, and opening my phone I was surprised to see that it wasn't Lindsay…

'I'm so sorry Kat, I miss you too…'

'Please come back home Jeff…'

'I am home…just nobody knows.'

'So why did you tell me?'

'I really want to see you, meet me in the woods behind my house tomorrow night…'

'What time?'

'Midnight.'

'I'll be there.'

'Please don't tell anyone.'

'I won't…It'll just be you and me.'

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! It was fun to write :) Please keep the reviews coming, love ya guys :) **

**Next Chapter: Vanessa meets Jeff....Vanessa reads a conversation between Lindsay and Adam...this time Lindsay doesn't know she sees it.... :)  
**


	18. Wish Upon A Falling Star

Not telling anyone that Jeff was really home and that I would be meeting him was really hard for me to do. I was still surprised that he answered my text and requested to see me. Confused, suspicious and nervous are the 3 things I'm feeling right now. Why would Jeff want to see me? Only me? It's bad enough that I hurt Adam; I didn't want to hurt Jeff too.

I wandered out into the living room where Lindsay was sitting at her computer. I heard her messenger beeping. "Who are you talking to?"

Quickly minimizing the conversation window she answered. "Nobody."

"You my friend are a bad liar." I smiled.

"Yeah well, something we have in common." She smirked.

Pouring myself a pot of coffee I flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. Deciding to watch 'What Not To Wear' Lindsay and I loved watching makeover shows.

Sitting beside me she sighed, "You know, I think you need a makeover for your brain!"

"If this is about Adam, I don't want to hear it." I snapped. Turning up the volume so she would get the hint to leave it alone, but of course I didn't succeed.

"You have lost your mind, Katie."

"No I haven't, I'm just thinking about the future." I argued.

"Well the way you're handling things, you're not going to have much of a future."

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." I replied sarcastically.

"You are pushing away all the good things that happen in your life."

I sighed. "That is not true; I forgave my dad and just spent the whole weekend with my family. So don't you dare accuse me of pushing everyone away."

She grabbed the remote and turned off the television. "Then why are you pushing Adam away?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I told you, I don't want to hear it."

"Well you're going to!" She shouted, getting annoyed at my stubbornness.

"Lindsay what do you want me to do? I am thinking reality unlike you, you live in a fantasy world where everyone is happy and everyone gets their way."

"Fantasy world? I just went through hell, I was with a man that beat me, got me pregnant and killed my baby. That is far from fantasy. Adam doesn't deserve to be treated this way." She got up and started to walk away.

I stormed over to her, grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You are such a hypocrite, how dare you accuse me of hurting Adam, look what you did to Matt. I am so surprised that he is still friends with you."

"Don't even go there, Katie. This isn't about me."

"If you would have given Matt a chance, you wouldn't have had to go through all that."

"Follow your own damn advice, if you would just give Adam a chance then maybe you would actually find happiness."

"I'm starting to think that maybe you have a little crush on Adam. Why don't you date him and hurt Matt again? Seems like you love doing that." I yelled, pushing her out of my way.

"Unlike you, I don't hurt people intentionally. Just remember Katie, that big secret you're keeping from everyone, I know it, I've known it just as long as you have. I've been there for you, haven't told a soul. Keep this up, you'll lose your best friend, and will have to suffer the consequences of everyone finding out, not from you, but from me."

"So, you're threatening me now?"

"Nah, more like scaring you into doing the right thing. I care about you Katie, always have, always will. He likes you and I know you like him. I don't know what has happened between us, we used to tell each other everything, have fun, and talk about life. Now lately all we do is fight, maybe living together was a mistake."

"I will tell everyone when the time is right." Sitting down at the table, Lindsay joined me. "I know I've been a bitch, so much has been happening. I'm sorry; I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to move out."

"I would never tell, I'm sorry I threatened to. But the longer you wait, the harder it will be. As for moving out, you're not getting rid of me that fast." She laughed, pulling me into a hug I regretted every bad thing I said to her. I understand she is trying to help me, and sometimes I lose my temper.

"Well that's good to know, it would be pretty boring around here without you, not to mention quiet." I joked.

"Well it's about to get quiet because I have to take off for awhile. I have to go see my mom; she had a breakdown and has a nurse living at the house now. I feel so sorry for the innocent woman; I have to go make sure everything is okay."

"Yeah good idea. I'll see you later."

"Later Gater." She shouted, walking out the door.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I had lots of time to kill before meeting Jeff. The longer I anxiously waited, the slower the day was going to go. I had to think about what to say to him, how to help him. Going back to drinking and doing drugs was something I wanted to keep him far away from. Figuring I might be one of the only people to do that, I would try my hardest.

After showering and getting dressed, I decided to do the dishes from last night, clean up all the beer bottles. Flipping through the channels once again, finding absolutely nothing. Instead of starting up my laptop I realized it was easier to go on Lindsay's computer.

Looking up at the screen I noticed a conversation which Lindsay forgot to close. Was this the person she was talking to that she didn't want me to know about? It wouldn't be right for me to sneak through her computer, just as I was about to close it I noticed my name.

_Rated R Superstar: Can I talk to you for a minute?_

_Lindsay: Yeah sure, I have a few minutes before I take off. What's up?_

_Rated R Superstar: It's about Vanessa. I kind of told her last night that I like her. Now I feel really embarrassed and stupid._

_Lindsay: Don't feel that way Adam, its not you. She has a bad habit of pushing away anything good. When someone gets close to her she gets scared._

_Rated R Superstar: Why? _

_Lindsay: It's just the way she is…_

_Rated R Superstar: I'm not falling for that, she's hiding something…you know what it is, don't you?_

_Lindsay: Sometimes there are things that even a best friend doesn't know. And even if I did, it is not my place to say anything._

_Rated R Superstar: I'm sorry…_

_Lindsay: Don't be sorry, Adam. Give her time, she'll come around._

_Rated R Superstar: I sure hope so. I'm crazy about her._

_Lindsay: You're not the only one, Adam._

_Rated R Superstar: What? Who else?_

_Rated R Superstar: Lindsay, you there?_

That must have been when Lindsay left the computer to come sit with me. Would she have told him that Jeff feels the same way about me? I could tell things were going to get messed up. I wouldn't know what to do; maybe it would be better if I disappeared for awhile.

I arrived at Jeff's house at 11:45, wandering around his house; I admired his art, his bikes, and his view. Noticing the woods, I made my way through the darkness. Where am I supposed to meet him? I kept going, wherever my tired feet would take me. Looking ahead of me, seeing the reflection of the moon and stars on the water.

I kept moving towards the river. Feeling more comfortable here, I found a rock, sitting down I waited. Glancing at my phone 12:02, no service, just lovely. Looking around, seeing no sign of Jeff.

Minutes passed, minutes that felt like hours. I had enough waiting in the hospital, remembering that I looked at the clock every minute, just watching the hands go round and round. I peaked at my phone again, 12:15. I was starting to get cold, feeling stupid for not wearing a warmer sweater.

Typical male, always late. Or maybe he was playing a joke on me. No, Jeff wouldn't do a thing like that. I couldn't text him or call him since I had no service out in the stupid woods. Of all places, why here?

I sighed, shaking from the cold. "Where are you Jeff?" I whispered to myself. Time check once again, 12:45. "That's it; I'm not going to freeze my ass off waiting for you."

Turning around I bumped into something…someone. "Cold?"

"Very funny, Hardy. What took you so long?"

He smiled. "Better late than never." Handing me his jacket, I graciously took it and snuggled into it.

"You realize you have some explaining to do." I rubbed my hands together, warming myself up, he took my hand and led me down along side the river.

"I'm sorry I'm late, didn't think it was that big a deal."

I sighed, "Not about that, where have you been? Why haven't you talked to anyone? Everyone is worried about you."

He stopped, looking out at the river. I felt the breeze through my hair, leaves falling off the trees and landing in the water. There were so many stars in the sky, seeing a falling star, I looked over at Jeff, closing his eyes and squeezing my hand. It was then that I realized that he was still holding my hand, I didn't pull away and I did with Adam.

"I wanted to be by myself for awhile." He finally spoke.

"You're not alone now." I reminded him.

"I know, having you here is better." He smiled, running his free hand through his rainbow colored hair.

Changing the subject, I asked "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." He whispered.

"Since when does Jeff Hardy rely on a falling star? A man that walks under ladders instead of walking around them. You make your own luck, your own dreams."

"I do, doesn't hurt to wish upon a falling star every now and then. Increases your chances for happiness." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

We continued to walk along the river. Silence, but enjoying each others company. I felt different with Jeff. He understands me; he doesn't rush me to admit anything. Doesn't accuse me of hiding anything. Coming across a log, we made ourselves comfortable on it, putting his arm around me, holding me close to keep warm. Just being in his arms gave me such a warm feeling that I have never felt before.

"How is your mom?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"She is doing much better, everything is slowly getting back to normal." I answered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't know what that's like." He whispered.

"What?"

"Normal."

"What are you talking about Jeff? I thought everything was going good for you. You were so happy when we met."

"Exactly." He smiled, looking down at me so I could see in those beautiful eyes of his.

I turned away; I couldn't let myself get lost in his eyes. For some reason, I was feeling bad, like I was betraying Adam. What kind of person pushes away a great guy but yet gets close with someone else.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered in my ear, startling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, of course." I shivered, noticing I was getting cold again he held me tighter.

He sighed. "If you love someone, you should tell them right?"

I felt a lump in my throat. He's not talking about me is he? Lindsay confronted him about his feelings, was he going to now follow her advice and admit it?

"Umm yeah…" I managed to let out.

"That's what I thought."

"So, you're going to?" I was preparing myself for what was coming. Not wanting to let down another wonderful guy, but I had no choice.

He smiled, standing up and walking up to the water. Splashing some on his face, rubbing some through his hair. He stood back up, taking my hands to help me up. Still holding my hands he continued. "She is amazing, has always been there for me. Beautiful, intelligent, I couldn't imagine my life without her. I don't know why it has taken me so long to realize my feelings. I love her. I'm in love Kat."

I started to feel light headed, he can't, he can't love me. Lindsay is wrong, this can't be happening, I felt happy and sad at the same time, happy that I had a wonderful, caring guy in love with me, but sad that nothing could ever happen. Why do these things always happen to me?

I sighed. "You can't…"

"What?"

I put my hand on his cheek, "Look…Jeff…"

He interrupted me. "I love her and I'm going to tell her."

I shook my head. "No." I whispered, low enough so he couldn't hear me.

He looked down at me, smiling. "Thank you so much for listening, I have to go find Beth and tell her."

My knees felt weak, I was lost for words. "Umm yeah."

"What did you mean before? You said I can't…"

Think Vanessa think. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself and tell him 'oh no big deal I just thought you were going to admit your love for me' if I didn't look crazy before I sure would then. "I was going to say you can't stay here and tell me all this, go Jeff go find her and tell her before its too late. You can't miss out on a chance like this." I made up, pushing him to go to Beth.

The look on his face looked like disappointment. He looked hurt and shocked. Still holding my hands he gave them a squeeze, kissing me on the cheek. "Yeah, your right." He whispered, sounding unsure of himself. I watched him vanish in the darkness, he was about to tell Beth that he loves her, why was he unhappy?

Sitting back down on the log that Jeff and I just shared. I thought back to what I just said. 'You can't miss out on a chance like this.' Now here I am giving people advice that I really should be doing myself. Too tired to go home, I was still wearing Jeff's jacket; I curled up in a ball and fell in a peaceful sleep in the wilderness.

**Next Chapter: The visit she was waiting for, her brother in law, the Game. Vince sent a question with him for Vanessa, what will it be?**


	19. Visit with the Game!

The day had finally come, today was the day I would get to see my brother in law, hunter. The fun part is going to be seeing the look on my best friends face; do you honestly think I would tell her? She would be going crazy; she would be looking out the window every 5 minutes to see if he had arrived yet. That's not the only reason I didn't tell her, after what she had been through, and after the hurtful things I said, I figured I would surprise her.

Matt, Lindsay and I were watching the Jeff Hardy, My Life My Rules DVD. Thinking back to my night with the youngest hardy brother. He told everyone he is back home but doesn't want any visitors yet, he didn't mention our little meeting out in the woods either. Maybe he wanted time to be alone with Beth, tell her how he feels, thanks to me.

After it ended, Matt reached for the remote and shut it off. Turning their attention to me. "So yeah, we have some news." Matt smiled.

"And that would be?"

Lindsay reached for Matt, giving it a squeeze. "We are officially a couple." She squealed excitedly.

"Well I speak for everyone when I say this." I paused. "It is about damn time."

"I know!" She screamed, jumping on Matt's lap and kissed him with so much force.

"Okay you have a perfectly good room down the hall, please use it." I stated, pushing Lindsay off of Matt, sending her tumbling to the floor.

She giggled. "Well I have to use my room, but not for that, I have to get ready for our first date." She ran over to me and hugged me tight. After congratulating her, she skipped off to her room.

Looking back at a smiling Matt I said. "Thank you that is one happy girl in there." I pointed to her room.

"She's been through a lot, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to ask her out."

"I'm glad you did."

I gathered up the plates and glasses, running water so I could start on the dishes. I wanted the place to look decent for when Hunter came. Hoping he would arrive after the lovebirds leave, if she knew he was coming she would probably ditch their date.

Turning around, coming face to face with Matt. He made sure to keep his voice low so his girlfriend couldn't hear. "So, what did you and my brother talk about in the woods?"

I looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed. "Yeah you do."

I sighed. "Okay but how did you know about that, did Jeff tell you?" I figured it was no use lying.

"I put two and two together."

"That's 4." I smiled.

"Well now I know you're good at math." He paused. "Lindsay told me you snuck out of the house, not to mention I saw a girl wandering around my brother's house."

"Okay Hardy, you caught me. Jeff doesn't want anyone knowing for some reason, so I was honoring his wish. How is he doing?"

"He seems to be feeling better, there is something bothering him but he won't tell me." He said in a whisper. "Did he tell you anything that night?"

Recalling that night I turned away to the dishes. "He realized that he is still in love with Beth."

"What?" He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You don't like her?"

"I did, she's hurt him to much in the past. I just don't understand." He sat down at the table, running his hands through his hair.

Joining him I spoke. "It was weird, when I told him to go to her and tell her before its too late, he looked upset. It is very hard to understand your brother."

He sighed, "Sometimes he says things but means something else"

"So what are you saying? That he doesn't really love Beth?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to say."

"But…" I started but got cut off.

Lindsay cleared her throat, getting her boyfriends attention. Spinning around in her new red dress, "What do you think?"

Walking to his girlfriend he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her on the lips. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed a dark shade of red. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready."

After the couple left I finished cleaning up the house. Doing my laundry, vacuuming the floors, making sure everything was tidy. Sitting down to relax I gave my mom a call, filling her in on everything that was happening. She had something important to tell me but didn't want to tell me on the phone, I promised her I would see her in a couple days.

Hunter showed up 15 minutes later, we decided to order a pizza to be delivered. Once it arrived we made ourselves comfortable in the living room. "So, how's life, kid?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Can't complain."

"Good to hear, you know, your sister really misses you." He smiled.

I closed the empty pizza box. "I miss her too. I miss everyone."

"I miss her too; I haven't really seen her since thanksgiving. That's the worst part about my job, being away from my family." He sighed, chugging down his Pepsi.

"But you love your job to much to give up." I patted his back.

"You got that right."

"What was it like at first, when everyone found out you were dating the boss's daughter?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well a lot of people didn't agree with it. Some even thought I was with her just to get ahead in the business." He paused, running his hand through his golden blonde hair. "Take it from me Nessa; you can't help who you fall in love with." He smiled.

I looked down at the floor, "I know."

He laughed, "Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you suddenly went quiet. Who is the guy you're falling in love with?" He nudged my shoulder.

Making myself more comfortable, I turned to face him. "Okay so there is this guy that really likes me, and I think I'm starting to like him. It's hard to explain, I guess I'm just scared to give it a shot."

He let out a deep breath. "Look, Nessa I have to be totally honest with you. First of all I know your secret. Please don't get mad at Vince for telling me. He needed someone to talk to about it, figuring it would be too hard on Steph. I'm so sorry to hear, but you can't let that stop you from living and being happy. I am always here for you, if you need anything or need somebody by your side, you can count on me, okay?"

Grabbing the empty pizza box I bolted into the kitchen. I couldn't believe this, I didn't want anyone to know yet, and when people do find out I want to be the one to tell them. "So that's why you came here?" I asked, spinning around. "You didn't come here to visit me; you came to make sure I'm okay. I'm fine!"

He raised his hands. "No Nessa that is not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to get to know you better. You are my sister in law, you are my family. You have to believe me when I tell you that I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I looked at the clock; Lindsay would be coming home soon. Glancing out the window I saw no sign of her yet.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, guilt in his voice.

Hugging him I answered, "Yes, I'm sorry I snapped, was just shocked."

He gave me a big squeeze. "I understand, but I was honest with you, so that's a step in the right direction for being a good brother in law." He smirked.

I laughed, "Okay, one point for the game."

Holding up his hand in victory he shouted. "YES!"

I playfully pushed him back into the living room. "You are such a nerd."

"You're rubbing off on me." He teased.

While I was playfully punching him he asked, "So are you going to tell me who the guy is or not? Maybe I know him and I can give you a heads up." He winked. Messing up my hair.

"You're not going to leave it alone, are you?"

He pretended to be deep in thought. "Ummm…No."

I sighed, "Didn't think so, you are so stubborn."

"I've been married to your sister too long."

"Yeah, what did she ever see in a nerd like you." I stuck my tongue out.

He smirked. "I'm the best player in the game between the sheets, if you know what I mean." He smiled a devilish grin.

I coughed, "Okay hunter I said I wanted to get to know you, but please lets not go there."

"It really helps that I have a huge weapon." He continued.

I covered my ears and ran from the room, while my brother in law was chasing me around the house we didn't hear Lindsay come home. All though a few seconds later we definitely did. "AHHHHHHHHH, OMG TRIPLE H!!! IS IN MY HOUSE!!!"

I looked up at Hunter, who had me tackled to the ground. "My roommate is home."

He laughed, pulling me up and went to introduce himself to a shocked, speechless Lindsay. "You must be the girl obsessed with wrestling." He held out his hand.

"Oh please Linds, why are you so star struck? You are dating a wrestler." I reminded her.

"Really, who are you with?" Hunter asked.

"Har…Hardy."

"Jeff?"

"No, he's in love with Katie; I'm dating his brother Matt." She smiled a triumphant grin.

I put my face in my hands; I really wish she wouldn't have said that. Hunter spun around to face me. "So that's who you're talking about? You like Jeff? Well I got to say, he is a very nice guy with a good head on his shoulders, I say go for it."

"You are wasting your time Hunter," Lindsay started. "She won't give anyone a chance."

I looked over at my best friend. "Yes actually I am, I've been thinking about it."

"Really? Katie that is great! Is it who I think it is?"

Since Jeff confessed his true feeling for his ex girlfriend Beth, I realized I was never going to confess my feelings for him. However I had an amazing, handsome, sweet guy who was crazy about me. I really want to give Adam a shot. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes it is." I said to Lindsay as she went to open the door.

"I think this is so great sis" Hunter pulled me into another hug, pulling me away he continued. "Go for it Nessa, Go for it with Jeff."

"I knew it, you do like Jeff." I heard a familiar, upset voice say behind me, slowly turning around I met his beautiful eyes, full of hurt. He pushed past Lindsay, taking off outside.

"Adam! Wait!" I yelled, running out of the house after the blonde haired Rated R superstar.

**Next Chapter: Will Vanessa be able to tell Adam how she feels, if she does will he believe her?...Plus the question from Vince. **


	20. Heartless

Tonight of all nights it had to be raining. He got to his car and opened the door, I managed to run up behind him and shut the door before he had a chance to enter. Spinning him around to face me, he wouldn't look directly at me, instead looking beside me or behind me. He ran his hands through his long blonde wet locks.

"It's not what you think." I managed to let out, breaking the awkward silence.

Still making no eye contact with me he spoke, "I know what I heard."

"What you heard was hunter jumping to conclusions."

He laughed. "Right, blame everything on everybody else, how come you never take responsibility for anything?" He asked, his face turned serious. Finally looking down into my eyes, I could see the hurt and confusion in his beautiful blue orbs.

"Why are you doing this?"

He rubbed his hand over his handsome wet face. "I just want the truth."

I walked up closer to him, so close that our bodies were touching; I could feel the heat from his body. Putting my hand in his I answered. "You want the truth, fine. It's you, not Jeff. Lindsay has this crazy idea that Jeff has feelings for me. So hunter assumed that he is the one I want to be with."

He moved his face closer to mine, "What are you saying?"

I bit my lip, feeling his warm sweet breath on my face gave me a warm sensation. "I want to be with you, Adam Copeland."

Caressing my cheek, his lips were inches from mine. I closed my eyes, waiting for our first kiss, out here in the rain. Instead he stood back, moving closer to his car. "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Why not?"

"Will you tell me your secret?"

I looked down at the wet pavement, shaking my head and forcing the tears from escaping. "No."

He opened his door again, "That's what I thought."

Getting in I stopped him from closing the door. "Adam please just give me time. I just don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Vanessa, when we're together, we can't keep stuff from each other. We have to be honest, faithful. I like you so much you have no idea. I don't like that your keeping something from me and it must be pretty big since you don't want anyone to know."

I crouched down so my face was right next his. "I like you a lot too; I promise you I will tell you when the time is right."

He grabbed the door handle, "Good, let me know when that is. Goodbye Vanessa."

I let out a frustrated sigh, slamming his door shut I started walking back to the house. Turning around I watched him race down the road. He seems to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time. However the day we first met, instead of Jeff being the first to know about my father it was Adam, so maybe that was the right time. If it were actually Jeff listening like I thought it was, Adam and I might not be as close as we are now.

Not wanting to talk to anyone I went straight to my room to dry off. Looking out the window it was starting to storm. When I was little I would always lie on my bed and watch the lightning light up the sky, and listen to the booming of the thunder, for some reason it always soothed me. Wondering if somewhere out there my father was doing the same. My mom always disliked storms; she would put in headphones and listen to music so she wouldn't have to hear it.

There was a soft knock at my door, "Nessa, can I come in?"

Feeling bad for ditching my guest I ordered for him to come in. Wandering around my room, noticing the picture of me and Vince. Seeing a picture of Stephanie, he picked it up and kissed the frame. "Enjoying the storm?"

I smiled, patting the bed beside me for him to join. "Always."

Sitting beside me, he tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'm so sorry I messed things up for you. I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah you do." I playfully pushed him. "Don't worry about it; he's not upset about that."

"Then what is it?"

A big crash of thunder startled us, looking out the window I watched the lightning that was about to flash before our eyes. "He wants to know my secret. I don't want him to know yet."

"You have to tell him sooner or later."

I sighed. "I can't"

He took my hand in his. "Why not? What are you afraid of?"

I felt the tears forcing to make their escape down my cheek. "I don't want him to see me differently. I love things the way they are." I paused, wiping the tears away. "Nobody will ever understand how it's been for me the last couple years. My mom made me feel so suffocated, calling school to check up on me. Worrying about me every time I left the house."

Putting his hands on my shoulders, he whispered. "I know and I don't see you differently. You are the same person I met a week ago. I will always feel worried and scared, but I'm not going to treat you like a kid." He paused, taking a deep breath. "This is something your friends have to know, it's important. They are going to want to be there for you. Steph is going to be mad at me for not telling her."

"She can blame me."

"Everything will be so much easier when everyone knows. It has to come from you."

"Hunter…" I paused, rubbing my eyes. "Would you be scared if you were in my situation?"

He took a deep breath and thought about it. "Honestly a part of me would be terrified, but I would live every day like it was my last. I wouldn't even think about it, I would just keep living and enjoy life."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Look Nessa, Vince sent me with a question for you. There is something he wants to do, so he was wondering if you would be okay with doing it."

Happy about the subject change I gladly answered, "Let's hear it."

"He wants to have you on an episode of Monday Night Raw. He wants to introduce you to the world as his daughter." He smiled.

I sat there in shock; Vince McMahon wanted the whole world to know that I was his daughter. I would be on television, in front of millions of people. Looking at Hunter in disbelief, he shook his head and laughed.

"I'm serious Nessa. What do you think?"

"Wow…me…on … Raw? I'd be so nervous, hunter I would look like an idiot."

"Are you kidding? Standing next to Vince you would look like an angel."

We both laughed. "Do I have time to think about it?"

"Of course you have time, kiddo. When you decide you give me a call." He jumped off the bed and walked to the door. "I'll be right back; I have to make a call."

After Hunter left the room I fell back on the bed. I had lots of thinking to do, about everything. If I agreed to do it, the whole WWE universe would know who I was. Walking down the street or in a mall I would see people pointing saying 'whoa that's Vince McMahons daughter, I wonder if it's just a storyline.' Beeping coming from my laptop distracted me from my thoughts. Realizing I forgot to turn my computer off earlier I glanced over my shoulder at the screen.

_Jeff: Vanessa are you there?_

_Nessa: yeah, what's up?_

_Jeff: Can we talk?_

_Nessa: Sure, about what?_

_Jeff: Do you love me?_

_Nessa: Yes, you are my best friend._

_Jeff: That's all? You don't love me as more?_

_Nessa: Jeff, please don't do this, I have enough to deal with. You love Beth. At least I think you do. _

_Jeff: That's right bitch! He does love me, so stay away from him._

_Nessa: What's going on?_

_Jeff: Awww did I break your heart, making you think it was Jeff you are talking to._

_Nessa: Beth?_

_Jeff: That is right, honey. I know about your little meeting. Guess what? He told you he loves me, he really meant you! My Jeff loves you, you tramp. He is supposed to love me, only me. You got that? Instead he confides in me about wanting to be with you._

_Nessa: I had no idea…_

_Jeff: It's too bad you guys can't be together though. It breaks my heart seeing you two suffer without each other. What a shame. But he is going to come back to me after you ignore his calls and don't speak to him ever again._

_Nessa: You can't stop me._

_Jeff: Yes I can. I have some information that would really break Jeff's heart. Not to mention information I could put on the internet so everyone can see. _

_Nessa: you know? _

_Jeff: I sure do. _

_Nessa: H…How?_

_Jeff: How do I know? Hmm well let's just say I have my ways. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I love Jeff Hardy, and I'm going to spend the rest of my wonderful life with him. There is no way you are going to come between us. I won't let that happen._

_Nessa: You are such a heartless bitch, how could you do this to someone you claim to love? _

_Jeff: It's always been me! He deserves the best!_

_Nessa: He deserves better than you. _

_Jeff: Well we both know that I can give him more than you can honey. Well I better go, my baby is in the shower, when he comes out I'll dry his beautiful body off and we'll make sweet love. I hope you have a happy life Vanessa. Bye for now. _

_Nessa: Bye forever!_

_Jeff: Before I go I just want to make sure you understand. No more contact with MY Jeff, no phone calls no more meeting him in the woods, no contact of any kind. If you can do that then your secret will remain a secret. I'm not the kind of person you want to mess with. It's just too bad you don't even have a chance to say goodbye to him, but that's okay, when he's heartbroken about you pushing him out of your life, I'll be there to make him feel much better. _

_Jeff: One last thing, if you tell anyone about this conversation, you will pay the price. Take care, Nessa. Be careful and I promise you I will take good care of Jeffery Nero Hardy. _

I never knew anybody in this world could be so cruel. What really had me wondering was how she found out. Because of my stupid selfishness for wanting to keep my secret, I just lost my best friend. After turning off my laptop, I lied back down on my bed. I felt dizzy, hot, like I was going to be sick. I was getting used to that feeling. There was no stopping the tears from falling this time.

"Sorry I took so long, was talking to my buddy Shawn Michaels." He stopped, noticing my tear filled face. "Vanessa are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm not feeling well; I just want to be alone." I mumbled.

"Nessa somebody is here to see you." He stated, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I don't want to see anyone, I want to be alone Hunter."

He sighed, "Its Jeff."

So that's how she was able to sneak on his account, he was on his way to see me. Knowing this she thought it would be a good time to threaten me, was he here to confess his true feelings? It didn't matter anymore; I could never see Jeff again. "I don't want to see him. Tell him to go away and never come back."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he has to stay away so I don't hurt him."

"Nessa…"

I cut him off "Please Hunter, I'll see you in the morning before you leave. Goodnight."

He hung his head low in defeat. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get through to me, he slowly made his way out of my room. Hearing the door shut I glanced out the window. Seeing Jeff walk to his car, slamming his hands down on the hood. Jeff glanced up at my window, noticing me he gestured for me to come outside and talk to him. I reached for a piece of paper and wrote 'Goodbye Jeff." He shook his head, mouthing 'No'. After blowing him a kiss goodbye I shut the drapes, jumping under the covers and crying myself to sleep.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :) Thanks so much for the reviews, keep em coming! I have a poll up on my profile, check it out and vote. Love ya 3  
**


	21. Consider Me Gone

The past two weeks went by extremely slow. Jeff texted me, called me, and sent me emails. All of which I had to reject. Hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had no choice. Today was the first day I didn't get any message from Jeff, I guess he gave up, or Beth fed him lies about me, making him give up. It takes a lot for Jeff to give up, but given how desperate Beth is to have Jeff to herself, I'm assuming she would tell him just about anything. Then a thought crossed my mind, if she told Jeff my secret that would just send him to me even more. He would try even harder to get in contact with me; she wouldn't be able to stop him.

I finally arrived at my mom's house. She was going away with Gary for the weekend so she wanted to see me before she took off. She insisted on me coming over since she wanted to ask me an important question in person. Gary's car wasn't there yet so I had some time to visit. Making my way into the house I could smell homemade chocolate chip cookies, I followed the scent into the kitchen where my mom sat at the table, a plate of fresh cookies in front of her.

"I thought you weren't going to come." She smiled. Grabbing a cookie and munching on it.

"I had some spare time, plus I wanted to see you before you take off. Where are you guys going?" I couldn't help myself I reached for a cookie.

"Honestly, we don't know. Its going to be a spontaneous weekend, we're going to go wherever the car takes us." She laughed.

I felt the chocolate melt in my mouth, nothing beat homemade cookies. I reached for another one. "Well as long as you guys stay out of trouble." I winked.

It was then that I realized she hadn't stopped smiling since I arrived. I looked around the house, outside, what was she so happy about? "So what's the question?"

She put her hand over mine, smile still on her happy face. "I was wondering." She paused; I glanced at her eyes, seeing the happy tears fall down her cheeks. "Will you be my maid of honor?" she managed to let out.

I looked at her in shock. "Oh my god Gary finally popped the question?"

"Yes!" She squealed, running around the table and pulling me into a hug. She squeezed me so hard I was having a hard time breathing. We heard a car honking in the driveway, looking out the window she gestured to Gary that she would be out in a minute.

"You don't even have to ask, of course I will."

"Great. The wedding is in 2 months." She hugged me again. "I better go, men are so impatient. Love you honey and I'll see you when we get back." Kissing me on the cheek, we left the house and went our separate ways.

After leaving my mom's house I made my way to work. It was pretty slow today; they decided to let me go home early. I went to my locker, getting all my belongings and made my way outside, I glanced over at a table in the corner, noticing someone sitting there waiting for me. I stood still, my legs wouldn't move, 'no, you can't go over there.' A voice demanded in my head. Agreeing with the voice of reason I darted out the door and sprinted to my car.

"Wait, please Kat." The begging voice said behind me. I could feel him so close to me; I took a deep breath, not turning around.

"I have to go." I insisted, reaching for the door handle, his hand came down over mine, holding it and turning me around to face him.

"No, you are running away. I would like to know why."

I looked down at our hands, still together. Seeing his tattoo and black finger nail polish, god, how I missed this man. "I'm not running away, I just want to be alone."

"I'm not buying it." He said through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to; you just have to let me go, please Jeff." I pulled my hand out of his. Looking around the parking lot I quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

He let out an angry sigh, "So that's it? I help you; give you a place to stay when you needed it. I was there for you, Kat. You were there for me, your just going to throw it all away?"

"It's for the best." I said through tears. My phone vibrated in my pocket, digging for my cell I read the message. '_He was too heartbroken, wow Vanessa you must be special. I decided to let him see you, but I wanted to warn you, I'm watching. So be careful hun.'_

"Who is it?" He noticed the frightened look on my face.

I took a long deep breath, glancing around the parking lot. "Nobody important." This was the truth. "Goodbye Jeff."

As I was about to turn around and enter my car, I could feel his lips crushing against mine. In that moment I forgot where I was, why I was staying away from him. Most importantly I forgot that Beth was watching. Nothing mattered anymore, his lips were so sweet and warm, I didn't want to let go, but I had to. Breaking the kiss and fighting for breath I whispered. "Goodbye"

Finally managing to get away from him, I entered my car and raced down the road. Grabbing my phone to send a message to explain to Beth what happened, but she beat me to it. '_Well that was quite a lip lock you had going with MY man. Geez Vanessa I gave you an opportunity to see him. That's what I get? I feel so betrayed, I don't know what I'm going to do now, I guess I'll have to race home and get there before him. Then I'll have to sit him down and tell him some devastating news about the woman he loves.'_

I pulled over to the side of the road and texted back _'Please Beth, he kissed me and I pushed him away. I told him to leave me alone. Don't tell him, I want him to be happy and move on. Of course I want him to be with someone that isn't a bitch, but I can't have everything my own way. Just don't hurt him!'_

I stayed parked on the side of the road, assuming she was going to answer me back, and sure enough she did. _'I hate to see a grown woman beg, it's just too sad. I'll give you one more chance hun, but on one condition.'_

I waited patiently for the next text. _'You have to leave town.'_

'_Consider me gone_'

When I got home I slammed the door and threw my keys on the table. Why did things have to come to this? I would have to leave town, I had an idea of where I would go. However I would be coming back in 2 months for my mom's wedding, she could not stop me from doing that.

Lindsay wasn't home; she left a note telling me she was spending the night at Matt's. I was relieved for that, I could finally have some alone time. I however had one important phone call to make. Dialing his number I waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"I want to be in the squared circle with you while you announce to the world that I'm your daughter." I smiled.

Vince McMahon was one happy man. We talked for half an hour; I filled him in on mom getting married, Hunter coming to visit me. We decided I would leave here in a week that would give me time to say goodbye to everyone. He was going to call around and see if anyone was coming through this way that could give me a ride.

The week was going by pretty fast, the time was finally here. I would be leaving first thing in the morning. Hunter's best friend Shawn was on his way through, so he agreed to take me with him.

Lindsay came into my room to help me pack. She handed me a picture frame, it had hearts on the corners and read 'Best friends forever and always' with a nice picture of the two of us. I couldn't stop the tears, I reached over and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm going to miss you so much Katie." She cried.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered. "You have the advantage though."

"How is that?"

"You'll see me on television." I smirked.

She smiled, "Not the same."

"You can call me whenever you want, I'll be coming back in a couple months for the wedding."

"I'm going to be one of her bridesmaids." She smiled triumphantly.

We laughed and finished packing my things. After we were done we sat around and watched movies. Munching on popcorn and chips, drinking a few beers. I glanced at the clock, midnight; I knew I had to get some sleep, with all the traveling I would be doing. Hugging my best friend goodnight I made my way to my room, sleeping in it for the last time.

Getting into bed, I crawled under the covers, glancing out the window at the star filled sky. It was a beautiful night, hearing a car door slam outside startled me. Figuring it was just the neighbors; I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. "Yeah, she went to bed, she'll still be awake though if you want to go see her." I heard Lindsay say.

A few minutes later I heard my door open, I shot my head up, seeing him standing in my doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Closing the door behind him, making his way over to the bed and sitting beside me. He had flowers in one hand and a wrapped box in the other. He smiled his toothy grin that I missed seeing. Putting the items on my bedside table, I pulled him in for a hug. I pulled him so hard he fell down on top of me. Kissing me on the forehead he rolled over so he was lying beside me, his head propped up against the headboard. I sat up and he put his arm around me.

"I heard you were leaving, I had to come see you and apologize." He finally answered my question, breaking the silence.

I shook my head, "Adam you had every right to be upset with me. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It doesn't matter, I'm just so glad that I'm here with you now." He held me closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

He whispered in my hair, "I wish you didn't have to go. Or I wish I was on Raw not smackdown."

"I know." I sighed.

Reaching over to my table he grabbed the box and handed it to me. Gesturing for me to open it, I sat up more and opened it, his arm still around me, drawing soothing circles on my back. I felt tears come to my eyes when I saw it, it was so beautiful. Another picture frame with the picture of us with our sandcastle.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Like it?"

I smiled, sniffing away the tears, "No, I love it. Thank you." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

I stood it up on the windowsill beside me. Cuddling back into his arms, I felt so warm and safe; I never wanted to leave his embrace. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Still want to be with me?" He asked in a husky voice. Raising my head so I could look into his eyes.

"Yes."

He smiled, "Even after how I acted?"

I held his hand, "Adam, I wouldn't blame you if you still weren't speaking to me. I would deserve it." I paused. "I don't deserve you."

He caressed my cheek with his free hand, I moved my head closer. Our kiss started out soft and sweet, turning into passion and desire. He continued kissing me tenderly, running his hand through my hair. His other hand pulled out of mine and went around my waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck, we broke apart and he just held me. His arm still around me, resting my head on his broad chest.

He sighed, "As much as I'm enjoying this, I better go and let you sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

"No," I stopped him as he was about to get up. "Stay with me." I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just want you to stay and hold me." I paused, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I don't know when I'll be able to see you again."

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Well when you put it that way. I don't want to leave."

"Good" I smiled a devilish grin. "I didn't know the rated r superstar was such a softy."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." He whispered.

I pouted. "But I think it's adorable, people should know."

"Yeah but if you tell people, the ladies will be after me even more, since I'm so adorable." He argued. "Don't you want me all to yourself?"

I laughed. "Good point." I tickled his sides "Okay your secret is safe with me."

"Did you just tickle me?"

"Oh I'm sorry is that a ticklish spot?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Oh that does it." He pushed me on my back and started tickling me everywhere. I laughed so hard I was crying. After I screamed in defeat a few minutes later, he rolled back onto his side, pulling me back into his arms. I fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of Adam Copeland.

The next morning was the part I was dreading. Saying goodbye was definitely not on my list of favorite things to do. But to quote my brother in law Hunter, 'its not goodbye, it is see you later'. Finishing up my breakfast that Lindsay made, I walked Adam to the door, kissing him goodbye. After my new boyfriend left, Lindsay and I sat down and talked about the previous night. Considering she was shocked when she saw the blond man leave my room this morning.

I was informed that morning that Hunter was with Shawn. They had a signing to do as Degeneration X. So it was sure to be a very interesting day. The boys arrived and hauled all my luggage out to the car. While they were doing that I said goodbye to my best friend, promising to keep in touch.

Getting in the backseat of the car I pulled out my phone. Going under my contact list I went to Beth _'Bye bitch!_' hitting send I put my phone back in my pocket and rested me head back on the seat. Looking around the window, saying goodbye to Cameron.


	22. On The Road With DX

Six hours felt like six days. That was the downside about traveling, time went by so slow because there is nothing to do. Shawn and Hunter took turns driving, trying to keep each other awake. Hunter had his feet up on the dashboard, and I was lucky enough to have the backseat all to myself.

"Turn left." Hunter ordered, following the directions on the map he was studying.

Shawn did the opposite and turned right, earning himself a glare from the king of kings. "What the hell are you doing Shawn, I said turn left."

The heartbreak kid reached over and turned around the map. "You had the map upside down hunter."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Do you want me to be the map navigator hunter?"

"No I can do it." He argued, straightening it out.

"Now that he's got it the right way." Shawn mumbled.

Hunter glanced out the window at the car. "Okay genius, you have a flat."

"That's impossible Hunter, I checked before we left."

"Not good enough Shawn, pull over."

We got out of the car and sure enough we had a flat tire. Shawn through his hands up in frustration. Popping the trunk, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw a spare tire. "Oh lord thank you for looking out for me." He prayed, looking up at the sky.

"Say a prayer for me Shawn." Hunter insisted.

Shawn patted hunter on the shoulder. "I don't have the time buddy."

"Haha funny, I'm changing the tire."

Shawn laughed, "You can't even read a map right, what makes you think you can change a tire?"

"Right because I have to make sure not to put it on upside down." Hunter waved him off and grabbed the tire.

As much fun as I was having I wanted to get to our destination as soon as possible. All the fresh air and boredom was really making me sleepy. Grabbing Shawn by the arm I pointed ahead of us. "There is a gas station up ahead, you and I should go get some snacks and when Hunter is done he'll come and get us."

"Well if you insist." He gave in, "Maybe we can find some carrots for hunter's eyes."

"Yeah when it was my eyes that noticed the tire." Hunter scoffed.

We were about half way to the station. It looked like a small town with bout 12 houses. A quiet peaceful place to live. I pulled out my cell, no service. Of course just my luck. Looking over at Shawn, the wind was picking up; he put his golden hair up in a ponytail and held on to his cowboy hat. We decided to have a race to the station; I got there first and put my hands up in victory.

"I wasn't ready." He let out between breaths.

I fell to my knees; a sharp pain was taking over my body. Shawn knelt down to help me up. Feeling sick and dizzy I pointed to the bench, gesturing that I wanted to sit down. Hunter pulled up and ran over to us. Putting my hand in his he looked up into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "I need to lie down, you guys can go inside. I'll be in the car." I gently got to my feet and stumbled over to the car. Lying down I held my stomach. My eyelids slowly started to close, letting me fall into a deep slumber.

I dreamt that I lived in a world where everyone was happy and healthy. There was no such thing as illness or diseases. Everyone died of natural causes or old age. I didn't see any hospitals, wheelchairs or medicine. It felt like it was a fairytale. But of course like any book or movie, there were bad guys. Men stalking around killing innocent human beings, like they have nothing better to do. In this world they wouldn't have to worry about getting sick, so being bored of health they decide to take away lives from people that actually want to live.

Standing there on a street corner was me, looking around in amazement. Walking towards me I saw my grandmother, who died 7 years ago from cancer. She was gliding towards me like nothing happened, no pain, no suffering, pure happiness. The closer she got the more scared I was, how could this be happening, why is she here? I ran as fast as I could, footsteps still behind me, getting closer, running faster I looked down the road. Seeing a bus come right at me I froze in my spot and screamed, I heard yelling. "MOVE!!!"

"Move you asshole! This isn't Sunday you can drive past 50!" I opened my eyes, realizing the screaming was coming from the front seat. Looking around me, I realized it was definitely a dream, although maybe getting hit by a bus would be easier.

I moved to a sitting position. "Hey sweetie did I wake you?" Hunter asked sweetly.

"Please Hunter with all the complaining you probably woke up the dead." Shawn laughed.

Hunter glared at his best friend, "You better lock the doors Shawn, they'll come after us."

"Good I can see my mother." Shawn smiled.

"If you were in my dream you could've." I mumbled. "How much longer?"

"Well in about 20 minutes we'll be stopping at a hotel. I need rest." Shawn explained.

"You need rest? What about me, I need rest too." Hunter complained.

Shawn scoffed, "Whatever I need a rest from your mouth."

I rolled my eyes, "This is going to be a long night."

We pulled up at a hotel. The boys got the luggage and we made our way inside the building. Walking into the empty lobby, we walked up to the front desk. A young woman was on the phone. "I know right, and he said like, baby I love you but it's totally over. I know right."

Hunter snickered, "You think I'm bad Shawn, how would you like to listen to that?"

"Like totally not." He said, mocking the desk clerk.

We all broke out in laughter, not even noticing the woman hang up the phone. She gave us a 'well what you are waiting for' look. Shawn nudged hunter to go ahead. Skipping up to the woman he let slip out, "Sorry we thought the phone was stuck to your ear, was about to call an ambulance."

She put her hands on her hips and gave Hunter a menacing glare, stepping back I told Shawn to take over. Knowing he wouldn't say anything out of the ordinary to her. Pulling Hunter back to stand beside me, we watched the showstopper do his work.

"Did I say that out loud?" Hunter asked in a whisper.

"Loud enough that she could hear you." I smacked him on the arm.

"We would like 3 rooms please." Shawn asked so politely, a nice change from Hunter which is why she smiled.

"I am terribly sorry but we only have one room left vacant." She said, apologetically.

Shawn laughed, smacking his hand down on the counter, clutching his stomach. "You are putting me on right? we only have one more room. That is hilarious; seriously can we have 3 rooms pretty lady?"

Her expression went from friendly to serious. "Seriously like we only have one room left sir."

He grumbled, "Well how much further until another hotel."

Putting her index finger on her chin, she went deep in thought. Hunter whispered in my ear, "Wow she even looks stupid when she's thinking."

"About 4 hours." She finally spoke.

We all looked at each other in silence. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my bag "We'll take it."

"I'm sorry." She added.

"It's not your fault." I assured her.

"No I mean I'm sorry you have to share a room with him." She corrected, pointing at Hunter.

Before Hunter could say another word Shawn put his hand over his mouth. I got the key from the woman and headed for our room. Walking in and flicking on the light I looked around the room. In the left corner was a loveseat, a television set next to it. Looking to the right I saw 2 beds.

Hunter was mumbling behind me, Shawn's hand still over his mouth. "I think it is safe to let him go Shawn." I smiled.

"Yeah, but aren't you enjoying this?" He asked.

I smirked, "You boys have a bigger problem."

"Bigger than his mouth?" Shawn teased, letting Hunter go.

"You guys get to fight over the bed."

"There are 2 beds Nessa." Shawn winked.

"One after I take mine." I laughed, jumping onto the far bed.

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other then the bed, at the same time running for it and jumping. Head butting each other in the process.

"Well you boys figure it out; in the mean time I'm going to change." I looked through my bags for my nightgown, heading into the bathroom to change. When I was done I decided to listen to them through the door.

"Well I guess we could always share the bed." Shawn insisted.

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh come on Hunter, my back is killing me. Plus I'm not as young as you are. I need a bed." He whined.

Hunter sighed, "Don't pull the 'you are younger than me' card."

"Well whatever you say, I'm just going to crawl under the covers and make myself comfortable."

Deciding I had enough eavesdropping, I walked out, both boys stripping down to their boxers. Hearing the bathroom door shut they glanced over their shoulders. I stood there, trying to hold in my laughter. "I won't tell anyone."

Glaring at me they both got into bed while I did the same. They had their backs to each other; lying so close to the edge that with one sudden move they would both be on the floor. I reached over and turned off the lights. Rolling onto my side, I tried to get some sleep, and hopefully not have the same dream as earlier.

The room was silent for about 10 minutes until Shawn sighed, tossing and turning. "Ugh."

"Shawn will you stop moving? Making the bed shake so much is just wrong, unless it's Stephanie."

"I'm sorry; I just can't sleep in my boxers."

"Well you're going to!"

"Go to sleep! Or I will go downstairs and get that chatty, sarcastic, stupid woman to come up here and make you sleep!"

After my little threat it was silent for the rest of the night. Shawn kept his boxers on, Hunter stopped his bitching, and it was very peaceful. Until my phone started buzzing. Relieved that it was just a text I opened it. 'Hey baby, I miss you already. I hope you are having a good trip, call me.'

Setting my cell back on the bed side table I rested my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. "Yeah, I'm having a blast."

**A/N I wanted to update as fast as I could for you guys. So I apologize if it wasn't my best work. Love ya 3**


	23. Boss's Daughter

"How could you keep something like that from me?" Adam asked, anger and pure sadness in his eyes.

I lowered my head, I couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Not just me, but everyone. Vanessa this isn't something you can keep from everyone that loves you. It's not fair." He argued.

"I know it's not." I sighed. "I guess I was just scared."

He looked down at the floor, running his hand through his golden mane. "Now I'm scared." He said in a whisper.

Walking over to the window, I noticed he was crying. I didn't want to tell him, I knew this was going to happen. With his back towards me I slowly made my way over to my heartbroken boyfriend. Wrapping my arms around his waist I whispered in his ear. "I would understand if you want to leave me. It's what I deserve. Adam you deserve to be with someone more…" I was shushed by his finger softly on my lips.

His other hand cupped my cheek, "No way, I'm not leaving you." Pulling me into a passionate kiss, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I never wanted to let him go. "Life is short Vanessa; there is something I want, now more than ever."

"What is it?"

He smiled, tears filling his eyes. "I want you to be my wife."

I dropped my arms down to my sides. I studied him carefully, expecting him to break out in a laugh, to tell me he's joking. Marriage is something that I definitely want, in the future if I was lucky enough. Calling Adam Copeland my husband would be so wonderful. But not now, not under this condition. If I didn't tell him, he wouldn't have thought about me being his wife.

"Adam…" I stammered.

He gently stroked my hand. "Marry me, Nessa."

I felt a lump in my throat, the room was spinning, I let go of his soft, muscular hand, backing up towards the door. Leaning against it I looked at his face, confused and hurt. Most of all he must feel humiliated. "I can't…"

"Hey, anybody home?" I heard a female voice, someone tugging my blankets. Feeling the cool air creep underneath. That was enough to wake anyone up. Slowly opening my eyes, adjusting to the light room. I saw a beautiful brunette standing over my bed. "Well your alive!" She cheered.

"Yeah, I was tired." I yawned.

"No really? You could've fooled me. I just thought a hurricane was coming through." She smiled, throwing her pillow at me.

Throwing the pillow back at her, I argued. "I don't snore."

She laughed. "You know Vanessa I just met you last night and I really like you."

"Cool, does that mean we can always be roomies?"

"Sounds good to me."

I slowly made my way out of bed, going through my bag and deciding what to wear for the day. Vince wanted me to meet me in his office, so we could talk about our little adventure in the ring. Glad that I had such a nice roommate, Eve said I could hitch a ride with her to the arena. Picking out what we wanted to wear for the day, we fought over who could shower first.

"I think you should shower together." A cocky voice said from the doorway.

"Ugh typical male." Eve scoffed, "Well since your boyfriend is here I guess I can go first." She announced, racing to the bathroom and shutting the door.

At first I looked at him, feeling scared. He wanted something huge from me that I couldn't give him. Shaking my head, I remembered that it was just a dream, he didn't propose and I didn't tell him anything. I smiled, running to him and throwing my arms around him. Pushing him up against the wall I covered him with sweet kisses. He ran his hands through my hair, kissing me on the forehead and pulling me into a sweet embrace.

"So what are the plans for today?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me to the bed. Sitting at the foot of the big comfy bed, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Well I'm meeting Vince. Why? Did you have something in mind?" I winked.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Like what?"

"Actually I was just thinking about hanging out in my room and watching movies."

I smiled, "That sounds perfect."

Just as I was about to give my handsome boyfriend another sweet kiss my phone rang. "Hey Vince."

"Hey baby girl, right now is a really good time to come down here, I finally have time to see you."

"Yeah I was planning on it; my friend Eve is giving me a ride."

"Eve Torres?" He asked.

"Yes."

"She's a good girl, so I'll see you soon."

"You bet."

After we hung up Eve came out of the bathroom. I kissed Adam goodbye and had my turn for a quick shower.

When we arrived at the arena 20 minutes later Eve pointed me in the direction for Vince's office. I got strange looks because I was wearing a heavy leather jacket, in the summer. The only reason was because I was wearing a shirt that says 'Boss's Daughter' on it. When I went shopping the other day I spotted it and thought it would be perfect.

Finally finding my destination, I made my way inside. He gestured for me to have a seat opposite of him. Looking at his desk I noticed a frame with two pictures in it. It was labeled 'My baby girls' having a picture of Stephanie on the left side, a photo of me on the right.

"So did you have fun with Paul and Shawn?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed, "It was definitely an experience I will never forget."

"I'm glad you had a good time, I knew you would."

"Yeah" I smiled, "Never a dull moment."

I sat in silence, waiting for him to speak. Whenever I'm scared or nervous, I get very quiet, he noticed. "Don't be nervous, Vanessa." He said soothingly, patting the back of my hand.

I laughed, "Come on Vince, I'm only going to be out there in front of thousands of people. Why would I be nervous?"

He sighed, "Well if it makes you feel any better, you won't have to say anything. It's all planned out."

"You make it sound so easy."

Glancing at the clock, he gave me a look that I didn't like. "It's time, let's go." He smiled, slowly ushering me out of the room.

We got to the curtain, he explained to me the time to make my way out in front of the world. I took a peek at the crowd 'you can do this' I whispered to myself. Taking a deep breath, I sat down. Vince's music started, looking at me once more, he winked then headed out. I ran my hands through my hair, still hearing Vince's music. When it stopped I walked over to the monitor and watched my father in the ring.

He grabbed the microphone, strutting around the ring with a big smile on his face. He put his free hand in his pocket and started. "First of all I would like to announce the main event for tonight. It will be Degeneration X teaming up with John Cena." He had to pause, the crowd was going nuts. Holding up his hand and smiling, he continued. "And their opponents will be Legacy."

He coughed, his face turning serious. "You see the main reason I am out here tonight is because I have someone very important for you to meet. I have let you guys into my life, you are my family. So as my family I was hoping you would help me welcome another member of the family into the WWE Universe, you think you can do that?"

The crowd cheered, I took a deep breath, knowing it was almost time to join Vince in the ring. I looked around the area, my eyes focusing on one spot, Jeff. I blinked, looking over again, he wasn't there. 'Great Nessa, now you are seeing things.' I thought to myself. It just shows how much I miss the Hardy brother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my daughter, Vanessa!" Vince cheered, his hand pointing to the entrance.

I clutched my stomach and reached for the chair, trying to pull myself together and make everyone proud by going out there. I felt a pair of hands on my back, helping me up. I turned around, relieved that I wasn't seeing things. Jeff was standing there, kissing me on the forehead, "You can do this."

"What are you doing here?"

"You have to go Kat." Glancing at the monitor, I saw a look of worry on Vince's face.

I slowly made my way to the curtain, looking behind me again to thank Jeff, but he wasn't there. 'What is wrong with me' I took one last deep breath and pushed my way through the curtains. I stood at the top of the ramp and looked at the thousands of faces that were staring at me in amazement. Seeing fans clapping, cheering and chanting my name, I put a smile on my face and strutted down the ramp. I ran around the ring clapping hands, I even had people saying 'Welcome Vanessa." I immediately felt at home.

I joined Vince in the ring. I took off my coat, showing Vince and the crowd my shirt, which made them cheer more. Vince picked me up and swung me around, being out here was the greatest feeling in the world. We continued celebrating; I walked around the ring, blowing kisses to the crowd. I don't know why I was so nervous, I actually felt comfortable out here. I am definitely a McMahon. However our party stopped when the music blared through the arena.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me.

A tall, very good lucking man, arms covered in tattoos slowly walked to the ring. He had a smug look on his face. Getting into the ring he gestured for another microphone, he ignored Vince when he told him to stay away. Reaching for my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of my hand. "I wanted to be the first of the WWE roster, to come out here and welcome you."

"Randy." Vince started. "Please leave her alone."

"Look Vince, don't you think it would be unfair to leave her out." He paused, still holding my hand, realizing this I pulled away. "Remember what I did to each member of your family? Don't be scared Vince, it would be my way of welcoming her."

"If you touch her Randy Orton, you will be fired on the spot." He spat.

Randy laughed. "You wouldn't do that Vince. After all I am the WWE champion. People pay to see me!"

"Leave the ring right now." Vince demanded.

"Calm down Vince, it isn't healthy for you to lose control like that. Why don't you go rest? I'll take care of your sweet, beautiful daughter." He winked at me.

Vince got right up in Randy's face, "You just remember Orton, I have the power to take that precious championship from you." He pushed Randy, sending him tumbling against the ropes.

Randy gave him a glare, turning around to escape the ring. Vince turned to me, asking if I was okay. I then found myself falling to the mat, looking up I saw Randy throw Vince through the ropes, sending him tumbling to the floor. Turning around he had his eyes on me, I crawled backwards to the corner of the squared circle. He held out his hand to help me up, taking it and standing back on my feet. I looked up into his eyes, walking closer to him; I raised my hand and slapped him with as much force as I could manage.

Rubbing his cheek, he looked at me and laughed. Stalking towards me I tried running from him but he grabbed me by the arm, throwing me against the ropes. At that moment I heard the crowd cheer. How could they cheer at what this man was doing to me? I then realized why, I saw colors, it was Jeff. He spun Randy around, punching him until he finally fell, before Jeff could do more damage Randy rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Jeff helped me up, caressing my cheek. I was so lost in the moment; it then occurred to me that Beth was probably watching, I pushed him away from me. Escaping the ring I ran to the back.

Behind the curtain Randy was standing there, waiting for me. "Good work out there." He said before walking down the hall. So that's what Vince meant by everything was planned out.

Vince and Jeff then made their way through the curtain. "What the hell Kat, why did you push me away?" Jeff asked with anger in his voice.

"What happened out there?" I asked, looking at Vince.

"You just had to play along Vanessa." He explained.

"No!" I yelled, "You didn't tell me that. I just thought you were going to introduce me to the world. I had no idea that was going to happen." I turned to walk away but Vince stopped me.

"Vanessa, they all loved it. This would make a great storyline."

I stopped him, "No way, I'm not going to be in anything."

"Everyone will love this feud."

"So that's what it's about? Your stupid ratings, your show. What about me? I don't want to be in this business." I argued, throwing my hands in the air.

"Look Nessa…" I held up my hand.

"No, I get it now. You never did care about me. You just wanted to make a good storyline so you can make more money. I should've known." This time I managed to escape.

I felt a new pair of hands, "Kat, why did you push me away? Just like in real life you did it on tv, I don't get it."

"Go be with Beth, Jeff. Don't worry about me." Pushing him away once again, I ran down the hall trying to find Eve's room.


	24. Let Me Go

It had been over a month since my little adventure in the squared circle on Monday Night Raw. I took off after the show with Eve back to our hotel room. Packing my things I made a phone call to someone I knew would help me. I felt like I had to get away and do some thinking for awhile. I called Adam and told him I was leaving for a bit, he was worried and scared but I promised him I would call him everyday. Vince on the other hand I didn't say anything to. He didn't say anything to me about putting me in a storyline, so I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine. However I called Hunter and Stephanie, figuring they had a right to know. They know where I am staying but promised that they wouldn't mention it to anybody. Then there's Jeff, he's the reason I had to leave town in the first place.

Right after the show I sent his psycho girlfriend a text, telling her I was leaving yet again and this time he wouldn't find me. I wish she would get it through her head that he doesn't want her. I push him away and leave town, but yet he finds me, talks to me. He acted like nothing happened; I hated doing this to him. But soon enough I can guarantee that she is going to pay for the hell she has put me through, that is a promise to myself, and to Jeff.

For the time being I was staying in San Antonio, with the heartbreak kid and his family. Shawn's out on the road for a few days so it's just me, Rebecca and the kids. Since it was a beautiful day out we decided to take the kids to the park. Once we got there Cameron and Cheyenne went off to play with the other munchkins.

"So when are you planning on going back home?" Rebecca asked, as we sat on the bench not to far so we could keep an eye on the kids.

I sighed, "I'm really sorry if I'm being a burden. If you want me to leave soon I will."

She smacked me on the arm. "Don't say that, it's not what I meant. What I mean is you have to go back and face everyone sooner or later.

"I know." I paused "Christmas is coming and so is my mom's wedding. I have to go soon."

"We love you Vanessa, always remember that." She put her arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"I love you guys too."

"Vanessa?" A young woman walking towards me asked in excitement.

"Who's she?" I whispered to Rebecca.

"Obviously someone that knows you."

"Holy crap it is you, oh my god can I get my picture taken with you?" She screamed.

"Umm sure, may I ask why?" I stood beside her while she gave her camera to Becky to take a picture.

"You are a McMahon! And Jeff Hardy's girlfriend." My smile faded with the last part.

"Excuse me? I'm not Jeff's girlfriend." I argued

Becky coughed, getting my attention to smile for the camera. Giving the camera back to the woman she asked for my autograph. She had another picture with her, a photo of Vince and I in the ring. After signing for her I had to ask, "What makes you think I'm dating Jeff Hardy?"

She looked at me with a confused look, "Everyone on the internet is saying you're going out. The look you gave each other in the ring looked like love to me."

"Well I'm dating someone else, so you can correct them for me." I sat back down beside Rebecca.

She started to walk away but turned back around, "When are you coming back to Raw?"

I ran my hands through my hair, thinking of what to say.

"She asked for time off, Christmas and her mom's wedding is coming up so she'll be busy. We'll see what happens after that." Rebecca stepped in.

The woman just nodded, thanked me and went back to her car.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you have fans Vanessa!" She teased.

"Great, the last thing I want is more people loving me." I mumbled, relieved that she didn't hear me.

The next few days flew by really fast. When Shawn returned home he took Rebecca out for a night while I babysat the rugrats. It had been too long since they've been able to go out and do something together. That night after I put the kids to bed I got to do some thinking. What should I do for Christmas? Should I call Vince? Did everybody think Jeff and I were dating? Lots of questions raced through my head.

I packed up my bags and left the next morning. I promised the kids I would come back and see them soon. I thanked Rebecca and Shawn, two wonderful people that I'm grateful to have in my life. Becky hugged me, telling me she loves me and I'm welcome here anytime. Last but not least, I gave Shawn the biggest hug, I whispered in his ear, "See you soon, love you", before heading out to the airport.

Getting on the plane I made myself comfortable, digging through my bag trying to find my ipod. Once I found it I put my headphones on, putting my device on shuffle the first song played was 'Burn It to the Ground' by Nickleback, the theme song for Raw. 'Scary' I thought. After a few more songs I found myself slowly falling into a peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes; looking beside me I saw my grandma and grandpa. She smiled and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Grandpa took my other hand and kissed me on the forehead. I looked around the plane to see that it was empty. I got up and ran to the cockpit, nobody there, looking out the window, we were still flying. Running back to my grandparents I dragged them to the pit.

"Grandpa you have to fly the plane or we're going to die." I screamed.

They smiled at me, "What are you talking about dear?" Grandma asked in her velvet voice, everything about them was just the way I remembered it.

"What's going on?" I started to cry, feeling confused and dizzy I had to sit down. One minute I'm on a plane full of people now there is nobody but us three. The plane flying smoothly through the sky, like there was somebody controlling it.

"You're going to come live with us honey." Grandpa smiled.

"You're dead!" I yelled, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but they seem so happy. "I want to go home."

"You can't." Grandma said in a stern voice, just like when I was kid getting into mischief. "You are coming with us."

"No, I need to go see my boyfriend." I argued, "Mom is getting married grandma, I'm the maid of honor, I can't go stay with you guys."

"Anne give her more time. She doesn't have to come with us yet."

"I miss her; I want her to come now."

"Think of your daughter, how would Tracey feel? At least let her say goodbye." He soothed her. They sat there whispering and holding each other.

"Your scaring me," Knowing I wasn't going to get any answers from grandma, I looked at grandpa. "Gramps, what are you guys talking about?"

Walking over to me he put his arm around me, pulling my head down so it was resting on his shoulder. "You knew this day was going to come sweetie."

I couldn't fight the tears; they wanted to fall down my face to prove that I didn't want to go. "Please, not yet."

Grandma looked at her watch, "We have to go."

He kissed me on the cheek and wiped my tears away, "I love you, we'll see you soon."

It was grandmas turn "I'm sorry I was harsh Vanessa. Love you baby."

They looked at each other, held each others hand, opening the door they jumped out into the foggy skies. "NOOOOOOO" I screamed, running to the window.

"NOOO"

"Vanessa can you hear me?" An angel like voice asked.

"Somebody help me!"

"Shhh its okay sweetie, your safe." I tried to calm myself down, taking deep breaths. Once I was calm I laid there and listened to the voices around me.

"So what exactly happened?" A mans voice came into the room.

"They found her unconscious on the plane." The woman answered.

"I hear Vanessa Madden is in here." A familiar voice appeared.

"Yes Dr Richards, do you want us to leave?"

"Yes please."

The voices faded, I finally slept a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I saw Dr Richards, sitting beside my bed doing a crossword puzzle. "Shouldn't you be working?"

His head shot up and his lips formed into a smile. "Vanessa, nice to see you again. Although I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

I sighed, "Well you knew I would be back."

"I haven't heard from you for a few years, so I assumed you were doing well."

"I was doing well; lately I've been feeling sick and having awful dreams." I explained, sitting up. He grabbed the jug from the bedside table and poured me a glass of water, gratefully taking it and chugging it down.

"Well I'm going to take some tests, then let you go home. I'll give you a call when the results are in."

"So I can go home tonight?"

"I'll take you home." He smiled.

"But don't you have to work?"

"I was off shift 2 hours ago; I wanted to stay with you to make sure you were okay." He threw my clothes at me, "Now get dressed kid."

After taking tests I told him to drop me off at Lindsay's. I left a message on my mom's cell letting her know I was okay and where I would be. I looked up at the star filled sky and said a prayer. Arriving at my old house, I said goodbye and he reassured me he would call me as soon as the results were in.

The door was locked; I dug through my purse, hoping my key was still with me. Feeling relieved when I found it, I unlocked the door and quietly made my way inside. I had a long sleep in the hospital, not to mention the fact that I was scared to sleep. Terrified that I was going to have another dream about my grandparents. Far from being tired I decided to lie on the couch and watch television.

I flipped through the channels, finding nothing that interested me. The light flickered on; I spun my head around to find my best friend standing there. At first she squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light. Once she noticed who it was she yelped, running over and hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Katie!! Oh my god! Are you okay? What are you doing here? What happened on the plane?" She asked, not even taking a break to breathe.

"Calm down Lindsay."

"Calm down? My best friend was in the hospital. Nobody would let me visit because 'visiting hours were over." She said in a mocking tone.

"The most amazing and scary thing happened to me Linds." I started, getting her full attention. "I saw my grandparents."

"Umm Katie your grandparents are dead."

"They were there on the plane with me. It felt so real; they want me to go away with them."

She put my hand in hers. "Katie…"

"You should get some sleep." I stopped her from continuing. "By the way have you heard from Adam, I was on my way to his place to surprise him."

"He's here Katie."

"Oh good he's in town? Well that will be much easier."

"No he's here, in the house."

I looked at my best friend; her hair was messed up, wearing nothing but a robe, and a sad look on her face. "Tell me you didn't." I said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't what?"

"How could you do that to me, or Matt?"

"Katie you don't honestly think I was in bed with Adam, do you?"

"Then…"

"He is asleep in your room, and I'm sleeping with Matt in my room. But thanks it's nice know that you trust me." She said with sarcasm in her sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking Linds." I paused. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Don't be ridiculous, your boyfriend in there is worried sick." She pointed down the hall to my room. "Go see him." She demanded before saying goodnight and heading to her own room.

I walked up to my bedroom door. Taking a deep breath before I slowly opened it. Quietly making my way over to the bed, I noticed that he was fast asleep. Kneeling down on the floor I studied his handsome face. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve such a wonderful, caring and understanding man like Adam Copeland.

I gently kissed him on the cheek. Feeling the tears threatening to fall. I noticed his hand under the pillow, holding on to something. Carefully lifting up the corner of the pillow, I saw he was holding a picture of me. How could I allow him to fall in love with me? That's something I never wanted to happen. I don't want him to feel this way everyday.

"Adam, I am so sorry. Sorry for keeping something so important from you, something that I think is getting worse. I never wanted you to fall in love with me, I tried my hardest not to fall for you, but I couldn't stop myself." I paused, wiping away the tears. "Thank you for everything, you have been amazing, I'm so happy to have you in my life. But I think it would be best for us to just be friends. I want you to let me go, it's for the best. I love you very much Adam Copeland, I know you are going to make some woman very happy one day."

I couldn't say anymore, I was going to break down at any moment. I started to get back to my feet, but his hand stopped me. I looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. "The only woman I want is you. I don't know what is going on with you Nessa. But I do know that you will tell me when you want to. Whatever it is, I'm going to be here with you. You can't push me away, I won't let you."

"You want me to be happy? Then let me go."

He shook his head, "You can't fool me, letting you go won't make you happy. You think it will make me happy, but in reality I will feel just as miserable as you would."

"Adam…"

"I love you Vanessa Madden." He interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere."

I looked away, grabbing the picture of me that he was holding and tore it to pieces. "If you won't go, then I will." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :) The secret will be revealed soon, I promise :) Love ya! **


	25. Confessions

Leaving the room was the easy part; however he wouldn't let me leave the house. Catching up to me at the front door, spinning me around to face him, he reached behind me to shut the door and lock it. He didn't have to speak a word; I could read it all in his eyes. I could see, hurt, passion, desire, and most importantly love. He pulled back his hands so that they were around my waist. Pulling me closer, our lips crushed together. I forgot about everything I said earlier. I didn't care about any of that; I just wanted to live in the moment. This moment was something I had been waiting for, and I'm sure he has too.

Not even taking a break for breaths, he swept me off my feet and carried me back to my room. Once in the room he broke the kiss and planted me back down on my feet. We looked into each others eyes for what felt like forever.

He ran his hands through my hair, making their way down to my top. Lifting the fabric over my head and throwing it to the floor. My pants soon followed, as did his shirt. Once all our clothes were discarded to the floor, he gently lifted me up and threw me on the bed. He slowly climbed on top of me and kissed my body all over.

Cupping my face in his hands he captured my lips. I needed this man, right here right now. I needed him to erase my problems from my mind just for awhile. I couldn't fight it anymore, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push him away. I rolled him onto his back, kissing him everywhere.

Rolling me on my back once again, looking into my eyes he spoke. "Enough teasing baby, I want you right now."

After making sweet, passionate love, I rolled onto my side and rested my head on his chest. "I love you."

Kissing my hair, he replied "I love you too."

By the time we fell asleep it was three in the morning. When I woke up I heard movement and voices in the house. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was almost noon. Adam had me cuddled to his chest, holding me so tight like he wanted to make sure I didn't go anywhere.

Deciding it was about time he woke up as well, I kissed him full on the lips. When that didn't work I let my hands roam over his naked body under the sheets. I soon noticed his eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the sunlight peeking its way into the room.

"Good morning beautiful." He mumbled sleepily.

"Almost afternoon." He quickly looked at the clock. "Never sleep in before?"

"Yeah, it's just been awhile." He smiled.

I yawned, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"It was the best sleep having you in my arms."

"Same here."

"I didn't even get a chance to ask you what happened last night."

Not wanting to go into to much detail, I gave him a simple answer. "I passed out, it was no big deal." I sighed, getting out of bed and finding my clothes. "Hungry?"

Doing the same he answered, "Starving." Once we were fully clothed again he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "This conversation isn't over."

"I know."

2 weeks had passed by and my relationship with Adam was stronger than ever. I never thought I could ever feel this way about someone. When he wasn't around I missed him so much, that's the life of dating a wrestler, and well I guess of dating. Only 3 more days until the wedding, mom was getting very nervous, as does every bride. Matt is able to accompany Lindsay but unfortunately Adam cannot make it. He tried his hardest, being the first time he would meet my mother.

Lindsay and I are at mom's house, we decided to have a girl's night since she would no longer be single in a few days. Mom was really disappointed when I told her that my boyfriend wouldn't be there, she had wanted to meet him ever since we got together.

"Are you sure you're going to feel comfortable with dad there?" I asked mom.

"Yes, I will be fine. Look Katie your dad is a good man, the only reason I let you think that he wasn't was because I didn't want you to have anything to do with him at the time." She reassured me.

"Now you're happy that I know him?"

"Yes I am, I see how happy you are, that is all I ever wanted." She smiled.

"Not to mention, if you didn't go looking for your dad you wouldn't have met Adam." Lindsay winked.

"That is very true."

Mom sighed and took my hand. "When you told me that Adam wouldn't be able to make it, I made a call and you are going to have a date for the wedding."

"Adam is coming?"

"No, it's not Adam."

"Who is it?"

She laughed, "You will have to wait and see my dear."

Lindsay squealed, "I am just so happy that things are back to normal. Your getting married, I have Matt, Katie you have Adam. The secret identity of your father is finally out, Man I was counting down the days to meet Vince McMahon for so long, you have no idea!"

Mom coughed, "Lindsay stop."

Lindsay covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh no, I said too much."

I took a deep breath, "You knew?"

"Look Katie..."

"YOU KNEW! You knew all along whom my father was?" I yelled, getting up and throwing my chair across the room.

"Wow you have a temper just like your dad."

I laughed, "Yeah I bet that's what you always said when we fought, considering you knew who he was. I cannot believe this."

"Your mom didn't want you to know, so I respected her wishes." She argued.

I stomped up to Lindsay, "How could you keep something so big from me? You knew how badly I wanted to meet my father; you played along the whole time. You were my shoulder to cry on, you didn't feel guilty at all?"

"I knew you would find out when the time was right. Sure I'm a huge fan of Vince, but how was I to know if he was a nice guy? We were protecting you from getting hurt Katie. But now everything is great, that is all in the past so let's just leave it there." Lindsay turned to walk away.

"Right go ahead turn your back on me. You can never own up to your mistakes, can you?"

Lindsay spun around and pushed me, mom came between us to stop a fight that was going to take place in her home. "You should really look in the mirror before you accuse me of any of this! Need I remind you that YOU are the one keeping something from everyone? And YOU are going to be the one that feels guilty in the end. Do you honestly think everyone is going to take this lightly?" She paused to catch her breath. "When you tell them how do you think they are going to react? You should think about it."

"If you were in my shoes, if you wanted to meet your father and found out that your best friend knew all along, how would you feel?"

"I'm not like you Katie, I'm not selfish. I would've realized that my mom and friend were just trying to help me. As for your secret, I would have definitely told everyone as soon as I found out."

"You are lying! You have no idea what it's like to be in my situation..."

"ENOUGH!" Mom yelled, causing both of us to jump

"Yeah enough is right." I said, before leaving the house, slamming the door behind me.

I made my way down to the park a few blocks away. It's the place I always went to, to think and be by myself. Being almost midnight there was nobody around, which suited me just fine. Of course coming here was a mistake, considering my best friend knew this was my favorite hideaway.

"I don't want to fight." I heard Lindsay say behind me. She sat on the swing next to me and continued. "I have another confession to make. This one you will probably never forgive me for."

This got my full attention, "And what would that be?"

She sighed, "I told someone you're secret."

I turned to face her; she was staring at the ground, tears falling down her face. "Who?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Please don't hate me Katie. He cares so much about you; I had to tell him…"

"WHO?"

"Jeff…" She whispered.

I buried my face in my hands. "That must be why he's not speaking to me."

"That part doesn't make sense to me. I thought it would bring you guys closer."

"When did you tell him?"

"Awhile ago, he was online and was asking what was wrong. He confessed his feelings for you, and he has had suspicions that you're keeping something from him." She paused. "He loves you Katie, I had to tell him."

I sighed, "This doesn't feel right."

Then it occurred to me, I thought back to my conversation between myself and his psychotic girlfriend Beth.

_Jeff: It's too bad you guys can't be together though. It breaks my heart seeing you two suffer without each other. What a shame. But he is going to come back to me after you ignore his calls and don't speak to him ever again._

_Nessa: You can't stop me._

_Jeff: Yes I can. I have some information that would really break Jeff's heart. Not to mention information I could put on the internet so everyone can see. _

_Nessa: you know? _

_Jeff: I sure do. _

_Nessa: H…How?_

_Jeff: How do I know? Hmm well let's just say I have my ways. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I love Jeff Hardy, and I'm going to spend the rest of my wonderful life with him. There is no way you are going to come between us. I won't let that happen._

"Katie are you okay?" Lindsay asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"That's how she found out." I whispered.

She rubbed the back of my hand, "What are you talking about?"

I threw my hands in the air, "If you would've kept your big mouth shut I would still have Jeff in my life!"

"Well this shows how much of a friend he is doesn't it? Honestly Katie, like you said this doesn't seem right." She argued.

I grabbed a handful of snow, forming it into a ball I threw it as far as I could. Making another ball of snow, this time throwing it at Lindsay.

"Okay, I deserved that." She managed to smile.

"I have my own confession to make." I started, sitting on a hill of snow, making myself comfortable. Lindsay joined me and waited for me to continue. "I haven't told anyone this."

"You know you can tell me Katie. Even after everything I did, I really hope you can still trust me."

"There is a reason why Jeff isn't speaking to me. I partly blame you, but I mostly blame myself." While I was confessing we started to build a snowman. "I was talking to Jeff online one night; well at least I thought it was him. It turned out to be his ex girlfriend Beth; she told me she knew my secret. She threatened to tell Jeff and the whole world if I didn't stay away from him."

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"I pushed him out of my life; I told him it was for the best if he left me alone." I explained.

"But how did she find out?"

"YOU! Don't you see Linds? It wasn't Jeff you were talking to, it was her. She got it out of you to use it against me." I yelled.

We were silent for the next few minutes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah you should be."

"Now wait a minute, how could you let it get this far? When she threatened to tell him you should've gone to him yourself and confessed!"

"I'm scared to tell him Lindsay…"

"I know you are sweetie, but the sooner the better." She paused. "Let's make a deal, okay?"

"Let's hear it."

"The next time you see Jeff, you tell him everything."

"I can't, I'll probably never see him again."

"Yes you will."

"Do you know something?"

"I just know that you are going to see him again soon." She smiled.

We finished building our man, took a picture then headed back to the house.

**A/N Sorry it took me long to update. Hope you guys like it :) Love ya 3**


	26. Surprises!

It was the night before the wedding. I was lying in Adam's arm after making love before he heads back to work tomorrow. He is going to become the wwe champion, which means more traveling for the rated r superstar. We decided to enjoy our time together while it lasted.

"I'm really sorry I can't be at the wedding tomorrow, babe." Adam exclaimed.

"Don't be sorry, champ."

"I really wish I could be there though." He sighed.

I sat up and took his hand into mine. "I'll take lots of pictures." I smiled.

He sat up as well, "It's not the same."

"I know, while I'm at my mother's wedding you will be winning the wwe championship. I'm so happy for you." I squealed pulling him in for a hug.

Pulling back, he gave me a gentle kiss. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to either, but you know you have to."

I glanced at the clock and decided it was time for us to get some sleep. Both of us were going to have a big day tomorrow. The downfall was we wouldn't be able to be together. I snuggled up in his arms and came close to falling asleep.

"You know what I was thinking?" Adam asked, waking me up once again.

"You shouldn't be thinking, you should be sleeping." I mumbled.

"No really, I was thinking about who my next guest should be on the Cutting Edge in a couple weeks." He smiled.

"Well I don't know if you'll be able to have one. If you don't let me sleep you are going to be seriously injured." I teased.

He pulled me on top of him and held me tight. "Listen here smartass, I was thinking of having my girlfriend on my show."

"Me?"

"No I said my girlfriend." He laughed.

"Adam!" I started squirming to let myself free of his hold.

"I'm kidding babe. I think it would be really great having you on my show."

"You aren't planning on doing a little celebration like you did with Lita, are you?"

"It's tempting." He smirked. "But we'll save that for the actual bedroom."

"Good, I don't need an audience."

He smiled, holding me tighter, "I don't know, I think you could teach girls out there some new things."

"On that note, I'm going to sleep." I managed to roll off my boyfriend.

The room was finally silent, thinking my boyfriend finally fell asleep, I closed my eyes. "So is it a yes or a no?"

"Right now it's goodnight."

"Okay babe." He kissed my forehead, wrapped his arm around my waist and we both finally fell asleep.

Staying up late the previous night made it very difficult for us to get out of bed. Finally finding the energy to get up, we went to the kitchen to find a note on the counter. '_Good morning lovebirds! Vanessa, Matt is dropping me off at your mom's. Don't worry, take your time, we understand that you want to spend some time with Adam before he leaves. We'll wait and do the all the interesting and fun stuff when you get here. I made chocolate chip pancakes, I stopped Matt from eating them all so we could same some for you guys, so enjoy! And Adam, it's really too bad you can't make it to the wedding; we'll see you soon, soon to be champ! Love you guys!' _

After eating Lindsay's delicious breakfast, we packed up everything we needed and headed out. I dropped him off at the airport. "I love you babe, have fun at the wedding." Adam kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you too."

While on my way to mom's, I got out my cell and sent Lindsay a message letting her know I'm on my way. It was then that I noticed I missed two messages. Since I was still driving I waited until I got to the house.

Pulling into the driveway I pulled out my phone. The first message was from Adam. _'Hey babe I miss you already! I forgot to tell you that I snuck a little something into your bag. Just something for you to wear to the wedding. Love you!' _

My second message was from Vince. _'Hey sweetie, I really need to talk to you before the wedding, so when you have free time please let me know, thank you_.'

"Oh my god you look so beautiful!" Lindsay squealed when mom walked out of the bathroom with her wedding dress on.

She picked out a sleeveless bridal gown. It's a modified mermaid design with pinched bodice and chapel length train. "I love it." She smiled.

We were now at the church getting ready. I still had to find time to meet with Vince and talk. I don't know what could be so important that it couldn't wait until afterwards. Not to mention I was starting to get a little nervous as to whom my date was going to be.

It was time for me to get changed into my red satin gown with a tufted skirt and strapless bodice. Putting my hair up in a clip, letting some loose strands fall down. I lightly touched up my makeup, keeping it light and simple. I looked through my bag, remembering Adam say he put something for me to wear in there. Finding a small box I pulled it out and opened it to see a gold necklace. It was a heart that I said 'I love you'. I loved it so much, I quickly put it on, looking in the mirror it went great with my dress.

Lindsay and I spun around, showing off our beautiful dresses. Lindsay kept her hair long and straight, she wore a little more makeup than I did. Matt came in, walked up to his girlfriend, pulling her into his arms. "You look amazing."

Watching them made me wish that Adam was here. I glanced at the clock, two more hours until the wedding starts. Pulling out my phone I sent Vince a message, telling him I'll meet him outside of the church in a few minutes.

Excusing myself to go get some fresh air, I made my way outside. Circling the building I spotted my father sitting on a bench. I slowly walked over and sat down beside him. He looked over and studied me, a smile creeping on his face.

"You look very beautiful." He tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Thanks, where's Linda?" I asked.

"That's actually one of the things I wanted to speak to you about." He started. He took a deep breath then continued. "We're getting a divorce."

This took me by surprise; he stared down at the ground. "Why? I thought you guys were doing good."

"I also wanted to apologize to you about using you for my show. I thought it would be great and the fans loved you."

I cut him off, "That is forgotten Vince. Please don't change the subject, answer my question, why are you guys getting a divorce?"

"I'm in love with someone else…" He confessed, running his hand through his hair.

"Who?"

"Tracey."

I begged. "Please tell me you know another Tracey besides my mother."

"No, she's the one."

I shot up and started pacing back and forth. All of a sudden I found myself laughing, I had no idea why. "What the hell are you going to do now? In case you've forgotten, she is getting married today."

"Of course I haven't forgotten."

I gave him a pleading look. "You didn't come here to stop the wedding, did you?"

He sighed, "I just need to tell her how I feel."

"NO!" I shouted. "She is marrying the man she loves. You had a chance with her; you had a chance with me too. You blew it Vince!"

"You gave me a second chance, how do you know she won't?" He argued.

I threw my hands in the air. "That is different, yes I gave you a second chance and I don't regret it. But I'm warning you, if you ruin this wedding, your second chance with me will be over."

"She has a right to know." He whispered.

"She has a right to get married and be happy." I stated. "You're too late Vince."

I got up to head back into the church. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I love you Katie. I love your mother too, always have and always will."

"Why couldn't you have felt this way back then? Back when we both needed you. Now it seems like the other way around, you need us. How does it feel Vince?" I turned around to face him again. "Just be thankful that we're in your life, don't ruin that."

Returning back to the room, mom rushed up to me, blocking my view of someone. "Your date has arrived honey. But before I let you see him, I want to explain why I invited him." She paused, closing the door behind her, us now being back in the hallway. "I wanted to get to know him, I feel really badly for the way I reacted when he showed up at our house. He cares about you a lot Katie, I'm very sorry I called him a punk."

"No." I sighed.

Opening the door, I was met with Jeff. This was the first time I ever saw the Hardy brothers together in tuxedos. Matt, Lindsay and mom left the room so Jeff and I could be alone. I didn't like that idea, considering at one time I pushed this man out of my life. How could he be so forgiving and want anything to do with me? Not to mention how could he escape from his girlfriend.

"Look Jeff…" I started, but was silenced by his lips taking control of mine. His hand cupping my face, the kiss started off gentle and soft, turning into more passion.

Slowly pulling away, resting his forehead against mine, he spoke. "I missed you so much. You look so wonderful I couldn't resist."

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"I wanted to see you."

"Even after everything I said and did? I don't deserve you, Jeff." I teared.

He kissed my lips softly, "Don't ever say that. I don't care what you said, because I know you didn't mean it. I'm still trying to figure everything out."

"Well stop trying Jeff. Please, you have to go."

"No way, you are not getting rid of me this time." He smiled, pulling me into his sweet embrace.

"What about Beth?" I had to ask.

"Please don't talk about her; I'm getting sick of that annoying woman."

There was a knock at the door, "Jeff can I see you for a minute?" Matt asked from the other side of the door. After he left the room to see his brother, my phone started buzzing. One new message, opening it I read, '_Time is up bitch! I don't know how you do it; he always goes running to you. I've decided I'm not going to tell the whole world, I'm just going to tell Jeff. I hope your not with him right now, he's going to be getting a phone call soon, with some devastating news. Take care, Katie.'_

I looked around the room to see if I could spot his cell phone. I couldn't let him answer his phone, that is the last thing I need right now. He's going to know soon, but it's going to come from me.

He came back into the room and sat beside me, just sitting there staring into my eyes. "Aren't you getting bored at the sight yet?" I teased.

"Never."

"What did Matt want?" I asked.

"He told me we have 10 minutes, then its show time." He announced.

He pulled me into his arms once again, a place I missed being so much. Just when we were comfortable his cell started ringing. 'Shit' I thought. "Ahh man, it's Beth, I better talk to her now and get it over with."

I had to think fast, I couldn't let him answer it. Without thinking I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him passionately. Running my hands through his hair, his arms around my waist, holding me tight. His phone fell to the floor and the ringing stopped. 'Yeah I shut her up.' I thought.

I stopped the kiss, knowing it was time for us to go. "I love you." He said to my surprise.

I shot up and headed for the door, turning around I said, "Jeff you should shut off your phone, I don't think you want Beth interrupting you during the wedding."

He picked up his phone, turning it off, "Good idea. You ready?"

"Yeah, I just hope everything goes okay."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Just a feeling."

I gave mom a hug once we met up with them. "Your going to be fine mom, don't be nervous."

"I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom. I'll see you later when you're a married woman." I smiled.

She just wanted a small wedding, and that's exactly what she got. Gary had about 10 of his relatives and mom invited about 15 of her relatives. Matt and Lindsay were the first ones to walk down the aisle, and then it was Jeff and I.

Once we were at the front in our places, the wedding march began. Mom made her way slowly down the aisle; she smiled at Vince when she passed him. I kept watching him to make sure he wasn't going to do anything.

Gary took her hand, and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together Gary Smith and Tracey Madden in matrimony. Which is an honorable and solemn estate. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Stop! This wedding cannot continue."

**A/N Dun dun dun!!! Hope you guys liked it :) Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate it. Love ya 3**

**Next Chapter: Who interrupted the wedding? Jeff finds out her secret, but who tells him? How will he react?  
**


	27. You and I Tonight

"Stop! This wedding cannot continue."

My hands clenched into fists. I felt like pulling my hair out of my head and run screaming. How could Vince do this? How could he interrupt the wedding just to embarrass himself in front of everyone? I warned him that he would lose his second chance with me if he did this.

I really thought he cared about me, and is happy to have me in his life. Obviously not if he is willing to jeopardize it. Unless he knows for a fact that she feels the same way about him and is going to leave Gary at the alter. That she is going to run up to him, jump in his arms and confess her love for him. I'm not going to lie, that would be a happy ending, but way too much drama.

I turned my head to my father, with the angriest expression I could manage. It was then that I saw Vince was still sitting in the same spot, looking towards the back of the room like everybody else. Then I realized it was a woman's voice that hollered those words that I thought came from my dad's mouth.

The young woman laughed, running down the aisle," I'm so sorry but the wedding cannot continue without the rings, you forgot them."

I immediately felt bad for accusing Vince of doing such a thing as interrupting my mother's wedding. It is something I will tell him later, something we can both laugh about. I was actually feeling proud of him; it must be hard to confess to your daughter about being in love with her mother. Then to make it worse, he has to sit there and watch her share her love with another man.

The ceremony continued with no more interruptions. They exchanged their beautiful vows and ended it with a sweet kiss before walking out hand in hand as husband and wife. As everyone was leaving behind them, hugging and congratulating the newlyweds, I went to sit beside Vince.

I put my hand over his. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know that must've been really hard for you. I'm sorry I acted the way I did." I paused, looking around the room. "So thank you, again I'm sorry about Linda."

He coughed. "Things started looking bad for us when she found out about you. I can't say I blame her, I did cheat on her, had a child with another woman and didn't tell her."

"Do Shane and Stephanie know?"

"No not yet, we are going to tell them in person, next time we are able to see them." He explained.

Glancing around I noticed we were now the only ones left in the church. Deciding to join everyone else he took my hand in his and we left the church.

We had all just finished eating; I was sitting between my mother and Lindsay. The hardy brothers on the other side of Lindsay. Vince walked over to me and told me he had to leave, he then tapped mom on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Tracey."

She smiled. "Thank you Vince, I'm glad you came."

"Me too." He kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

"How come he's going already?" Mom asked.

I knew it was because it was hurting him too much losing his wife, then seeing mom get married. But she couldn't know that so I had to think of something. "He's Vince McMahon, he's very busy. Plus I think he's going to be having a little family meeting soon."

"So that means you're invited?" She smiled.

"No I already know…" 'Shit I said too much'

"Already know what?"

"Wow that supper was delicious, who was the caterer? I want to call them if I have a party or something." I tried changing the subject, however didn't succeed.

"Vanessa…"

"Mom please, he doesn't want anyone knowing right now."

"Who am I going to tell?" She asked innocently.

"Well you do have a husband now; you can't keep secrets from each other." I teased.

"Please."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone." I paused. "Vince and Linda are getting a divorce."

She went silent; I wasn't sure what to think about the look on her face. A hint of sadness and shock. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel bad for him."

Gary tapped his fork against his wine glass, getting everybody's full attention. Standing up he made a toast. "I would like to make a toast to my beautiful bride." He paused, looking at mom. "I love you very much Tracey, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

After he kissed her and sat back down, I felt it was my turn to make a speech. Standing up, I realized how many people there were and got really nervous. Then I thought to myself I went out into a wrestling ring with my dad in front of millions, this was nothing.

"I just wanted to say how happy I am to finally see these two tie the knot. After everything my mom went through to raise me, I'm so glad she found someone to share her life with. Gary take good care of her, do no hurt her or I will have to hurt you. Remember I'm a McMahon, McMahons are feisty." Everyone clapped and laughed as I ended my toast and sat down.

"Nice one." Lindsay whispered. "By the way did you tell Jeff yet?"

I smiled, "Look at him."

She glanced over at Jeff, sitting there laughing and talking to Matt. "Okay, why am I looking at him?"

"Does he look happy?"

"Yes."

"Then do you really think I told him?"

She slapped my arm. "We made a deal, you were supposed to tell him."

"Yeah and I'm planning on telling him tonight. Do you honestly think I was going to tell him before the wedding? This night is supposed to be about having fun and celebrating. If I told him, he wouldn't feel like celebrating." I argued, trying not to raise my voice.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure you haven't forgotten."

It was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to mom's favorite song 'One boy one girl' by Collin Raye.

_He finally gave into his friend's girlfriend when she said_

_There's someone you should meet._

_At a crowded restaurant way across town_

_He waited impatiently_

_She walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared_

_And right there and then, everyone else disappeared_

_But one boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight_

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives_

_And for a moment the whole world_

_Revolved around one boy and one girl_

The first couple to join them on the dance floor was the oldest hardy brother and Lindsay. Everyone else following behind them, I stayed where I was, admiring my mom, seeing her so happy made this night so great.

_In no time at all they were standing there,_

_In the front of a little church,_

_Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words_

_The preacher said 'Son kiss your bride' and he raised her veil_

_Like the night they met, time just stood still_

_But one boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight_

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives_

_And for a moment the whole world_

_Revolved around one boy and one girl_

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned_

'_Congratulations, twins…'_

_One boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight_

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives_

_And for a moment the whole world_

_Revolved around one boy and one girl_

Once the song was over Jeff went to the DJ to request a song. We then heard 'You and I Tonight' by Faber drive blaring through the speakers. Jeff walked back over where I sat, holding out his hand asking for me to dance. I took his hand, and he led me to the dance floor.

_Tonight, a candle lights the room_

_Tonight, it's only me and you_

_Your skin like gravity_

_Is pulling every part of me_

_I fall, you and I collide_

With my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist, he held me tightly. I felt so comfortable, warm and safe in his arms. I listened to the soothing words of the song he picked out.

_And what if I stay forever_

_What if there's no goodbye_

_Frozen for a moment here inside, yeah_

_If you tell me the sky is falling_

_We'll see that the stars collide_

_The only thing that matters in my life_

_Is you and I tonight. _

The song was so beautiful I felt like letting a few tears fall. But with me it wouldn't just be a few tears, it would be a river. I would have to save that for tonight, telling Jeff everything was going to be very difficult. He noticed my sadness and questioned it.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a sweet, soothing voice.

_Our eyes close, the candle burns away_

_But I know the fire still remains_

_This love is all we need_

_We fit together perfectly_

_I fall, you and I collide_

"We have to talk later." I whispered, resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah sure, we'll go for a walk and talk." He suggested.

I sighed. "Sounds good."

_And what if I stay forever_

_What if there's no goodbye_

_Frozen for a moment here inside, yeah_

_If you tell me the sky is falling_

_We'll see that the stars collide_

_The only thing that matters in my life_

_Is you and I tonight_

_I wanna see this through_

_I'm gonna give it all to you_

_Tonight a candle lights the room_

_Tonight it's only me and you_

_And what if I stay forever_

_What if there's no goodbye_

_Frozen for a moment here inside, yeah_

_If you tell me the sky is falling_

_We'll see that the stars collide_

_The only thing that matters in my life_

_Is you and I tonight (Tell me to stay forever)_

_Just you and I tonight (Tell me to stay forever)_

_Just you and I tonight._

The rest of the night was full of dancing and having lots of fun. Lindsay was getting pretty drunk; Matt had to be her railing. I'm sure later he will be the guy to hold her hair back as she vomits. Jeff went outside for some fresh air, giving me a chance to say goodnight to everyone.

I promised mom I would visit her before her and Gary head off for their honeymoon. I hugged miss 'reeking of alcohol' goodbye and thanked Matt for looking after her. I made my way outside in search of Jeff.

I spotted him down the street not far from the church. But he wasn't alone; I tried to see who it could be. Once I got closer, I froze. What the hell was she doing here? She had her hands all over him, hugging him she saw me over his shoulder.

"Hey Vanessa." She squealed, hugging me. "If you don't tell him, I will." She whispered.

"You guys know each other?" Jeff looked puzzled.

"Of course." She smiled, walking back to Jeff's side. "You talk so much about her; I thought I would get to know her."

"So what brings you here Beth?" I faked a smile.

"Well my scatter brained boyfriend shut off his phone." She playfully slapped him on the arm. "I missed him so much I decided to surprise him."

"Yeah sorry that was my fault, since he was my date at a wedding I thought it would be better if our phones were shut off. You know so there wouldn't be any interruptions." I playfully slapped her, a little harder than I should have.

She flipped her hair off her shoulder. "Yeah he was your date as a favor to your mom."

"Well I was wondering if I could have some more time with my date. I have to talk to him about something."

"Come on honey, anything you say to Jeff you can say to me. We are like best friends." She giggled.

"Beth please." Jeff begged.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes." She smiled, her smile fading once she was behind Jeff, turning into a glare. She walked off to her car.

"Jeff you should sit." I gestured to the bench beside us.

"You're scaring me." He admitted.

"Well I'm scared. I've been keeping something from everyone, well mostly everyone. There are a few people that know."

He sighed. "Well you know you can tell me."

I was pacing back and forth until he grabbed my hand and pulled me beside him. "Think of it as ripping off a band aide; just let it out quick and easy."

I took a deep breath. "Jeff I'm sick…"

He reached for my hand, "Once you tell me you will feel better."

"No Jeff." I ran my hand through my hair; the tears were threatening to fall. "I'm dying…"

He sat in shock, "What?"

"I have cancer."

He buried his face in his hands. Sitting like that for the next five minutes, didn't move an inch, didn't say a word. He finally looked up and I noticed his own tears falling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared to…"

"Vanessa this isn't something you keep from people that love you…" He said, anger entering his voice.

"I'm sorry…"

"I have to go."

"Wait, Jeff…" I held his hand.

Pulling away, he stood up. "I need to be alone right now."

"What's going on?" Beth asked, faking concern in her evil voice.

"Leave it alone Beth." Jeff demanded.

"You know what; I have something else to tell you Jeff." I started, getting his attention. "Beth and I, we are not friends. Actually she has made my life a living hell."

Jeff looked at both of us.

Beth smiled, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"She is the reason I had to push you out of my life. She threatened to tell you and the whole world. She is a selfish bitch."

"Well we are so not friends anymore if you are going to accuse me of that bullshit." She yelled.

"Oh my god, what am I ever going to do without you? Oh yeah that's right, I'll be able to live the rest of my life in peace."

"Is it true Beth?" Jeff asked.

She stared at the ground. "Well is it?" He yelled.

"Right your going to believe her aren't you? It's always her! When is it going to be me? Huh Jeff? We were in love; we were together for so long until this tramp came into our lives." She screamed, making the rainbow haired warrior angry.

"You disgust me!" He shouted.

"Jeff don't do this." She cried. "I'm sorry, I did this for us."

"NO! You did this for yourself, which is all you care about!"

"That's not true, I love you Jeff." She cried harder, falling to her knees.

"That's right bitch, stay on your knees. It'll give you good practice for your next boyfriend, we're over!" He shouted. His attention turning to me, calming himself down he walked right up to me. "Why would you let her threaten you? You should have told me then. I can't believe you would push me away to keep your secret."

"I'm so sorry Jeff…"

He pulled me into his embrace, "You have no idea how much hearing about you dying hurts me. I really need to be by myself right now. I love you." He kissed my forehead before heading to his car and racing down the street.

Beth was still on her knees, it was starting to rain. I walked over to her. "You should move down to the corner over there." I said pointing down the street. "That way some guy can pick you up and treat you like the slut that you are."

I got up and started making my way to my own vehicle. "I hate you Vanessa." She shouted.

I turned around, kneeling down next to her. "Call me Karma, Karma is a bitch."

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :) So you finally know her big secret! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them soooo much. Love ya guys!  
**


	28. The War Has Just Begun

Lindsay was staying at Matt's for the night, so I would have the house to myself. I told Lindsay I'm going to move back home, since I know longer have to deal with Beth's threats. I finally have Jeff back in my life; I guess I can thank my mother for that. If she hadn't invited him, I wouldn't have seen him and told him my secret.

I'm not going to lie; it feels a bit better letting it out. Now the next person I have to tell is my loving boyfriend Adam. It was extremely hard telling Jeff, I can only imagine how difficult it will be to tell the love of my life.

Love. L.O.V.E. That is a very confusing word. How can you be in love with two people at the same time? I love Adam with all my heart, being in his arms is my favorite place to be. However a part of me is in love with Jeff, besides Lindsay he is my best friend.

Cancer. C.A.N.C.E.R. That word has got to be the worst in the history of vocabulary. I have had cancer for a few years now. I was always too scared to tell anyone, I didn't want anybody feeling sorry for me. Not to mention, kids are very cruel in school, especially high school. Telling them is just inviting them to ruin your life. I was having a hard enough time without them hassling me.

Lindsay knew all along, she was with me in the hospital as well as my mom. She helped me, held me when I cried, and told me everything was going to be okay. Unfortunately she can't tell me that now, since I got the test results back from Dr Richards. He was very saddened to inform me that my cancer is spreading.

I opened the door to my room. After leaving Beth on the street I went back into the church to get my things. Setting my bag on the bed, I dug through to find my teddy bear, the stuffed animal that Vince gave me while I was in the hospital. So I guess a part of him was with me. Lying on my bed, I cuddled with my bear, feeling my necklace reminded me of Adam.

I pulled out my cell phone and sent him a text. _'Hey babe, the wedding was great. Had a wonderful time. Miss you lots. I'm really tired so I don't feel like calling you tonight. We'll talk soon. Love you!' _

Closing my eyes, I tried to think happy thoughts. I always wanted to get married and have kids, but it doesn't look like that is my future. My dreams all came crashing down the day I found out I had cancer. But yet I lived everyday to the fullest, which I will continue to do.

I heard a car door slam. 'Just the neighbors' I thought to myself. However I was wrong, since I forgot to lock the door I heard someone enter. The footsteps got closer to my room, the door opening.

"Kat?"

"Jeff?"

He opened the door fully and made his way inside. Walking over to the bed, sitting beside me. Pulling me into his arms and rocking me back and forth. He kissed my hair and held me tighter. I rested my head on his chest, still holding my bear in one hand and necklace in the other. This was the best moment of my life; I had the three most important guys with me right now, Jeff, Vince and Adam. I couldn't ask for more.

"I'm so sorry Kat. I acted selfish, you can tell I dated Beth, I'm starting to act like her." He apologized, breaking the silence.

I looked up into his eyes. "Don't you dare compare yourself to that witch. You weren't selfish, I was."

"Man, a part of me is furious with you. I hate that you kept that from me." He confessed anger in his tone. "But I don't want to be mad at you. I can't."

"I don't blame you." I whispered.

"When did you find out?"

"A few years ago, I stopped responding to treatments. I just wanted to go out and spend the rest of my life with everyone I love." I explained.

He got up and walked over to the window. Sitting on the ledge, he ran his hand over his face. "My mother died of cancer when I was nine years old."

"Oh my god Jeff I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I immediately felt worse.

"Matt and I could never understand why such a wonderful woman like my mother would be the one to suffer of that deadly disease. Now…You." He leaned his head against the window.

"It's getting worse, Jeff…" I said in a faint whisper.

This got his full attention; he spun around staring into my eyes. "No…"

"It's spreading." I cried. "Jeff I'm scared."

He shot up, ran over to me and pulled me into his sweet embrace. Tonight he was my shoulder to cry on; tonight he was my safe place. Nothing else mattered at this moment, Jeff knows, and he's going to be with me through it all.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I need you." I whispered.

We looked into each others eyes. He tucked my hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek. He slowly lowered his lips to mine, kissing me softly. His hands ran through my hair then made their way down to my waist. Our soft kisses turned into passion and hunger. We needed each other more than ever.

"The only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight" He whispered sweetly in my ear, quoting the song he dedicated for us.

He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. We slowly removed each others clothes, admiring each others bodies that we had wanted to see for so long. His tattoos amazed me; they looked so good on him.

Making love to Jeff made me feel better about myself. He made me feel loved, beautiful, like even though I have cancer, I'm still Vanessa. When we were done our lovemaking, I laid on top of him, resting my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeats, his breathing slowly getting back to normal.

All of a sudden I had a feel of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Adam. How could I do a thing like this to a man I love so much. I cheated on him, with one of his best friends. I never meant for it to happen, it was a moment of weakness. I didn't deserve either of them; I never wanted to hurt anyone.

My hands roamed his arms, tracing his tattoos. I couldn't hide my guilt from showing on my face. "Are you okay?"

I looked into his eyes. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel guilty. I betrayed Adam, I feel terrible." I confessed, rolling off so I could lie beside him.

He rolled onto his side, putting his arm around me. "I feel guilty too. Adam is a good friend of mine. I love him like a brother."

"What do we do?"

We were silent. What would we say to him? Not only would he be betrayed by his girlfriend whom he loves and trusts with all his heart, but also one of his good friends. If I could go back an hour from now I wouldn't have let this happen. Unfortunately you can't go back in time, if that were the case then nobody would learn from their mistakes.

"We don't tell him." He blurted out.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Vanessa you are already keeping something important from him. You'll have to add another secret to that list."

"Damn, I wish I could go back and change what we did." I cried, my hands covering my face.

"I wouldn't, I don't regret it one bit." He smiled, kissed me on the forehead then closed his eyes. "I love you, goodnight and sweet dreams."

As he rolled over, his back to me, I glanced at my phone to see the time. It was then that I noticed I had a message. '_Hey babe, I'm glad you had fun. Winning the championship wasn't the same without you here to celebrate with. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Love you lots! Xoxo.' _

I felt so ashamed, I love Adam so much, but I also love Jeff. I have a big decision to make; it will take a lot of thinking. I have to chose who I want to be with, and make a promise to myself that I won't hurt anyone anymore.

I let some tears make their escape, then fell into a dreamless sleep.

A couple days had passed, I just got out of the shower when I heard arguing coming from the living room. I went to my door, which was open just enough for me to hear.

"How could you not tell me? Instead I had to hear it from my heartbroken brother." Matt yelled.

"It wasn't my place to say anything Matt!"

"I'm your boyfriend, you should have told me."

"You don't have to know everything. Besides, I promised my best friend that I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Our mother died of cancer Lindsay! And now I learn that the woman my brother loves, the woman I see as a sister is also diagnosed with cancer."

"Matt I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you kept this from me."

I heard enough, Lindsay was always there for me, now it was my turn. "Matt stop, if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

He looked in my direction. "Does Adam know?"

I lowered my head.

"You have to tell him." He insisted.

"I will."

He pulled me into a hug. "Vanessa I know it's hard, but he has to know. And I'm very sorry that this has to happen to you."

"I'm very sorry that we didn't tell you. Please don't be mad at Lindsay, she kept her word and I appreciate it."

Matt walked over to his girlfriend, "Promise me now, no more secrets."

"I promise."

I was very relieved to see them make up. They decided to go out and spend some time together before Matt goes back on tour. I started to clean the house when my computer started beeping. Noticing it was my boyfriend I ran to my laptop to talk to the rated r superstar.

_Rated R Superstar: Hey you, I was going to call but my phone died. How are you?_

_Kat: Hey babe, I'm pretty good. I miss you though_.

_Rated R Superstar: I miss you too. Which had me thinking, have you decided if you want to be on my show?_

_Kat: Yes I want to do it._

_Rated R Superstar: Yes you're the best! So I was thinking you should come stay with me._

_Kat: Really?_

_Rated R Superstar: Yes, I'm in Miami, I know you've always wanted to come here. Plus I really want to see you. _

_Kat: When should I leave?_

_Rated R Superstar: Well I bought your ticket already, so you will be getting on your plane at 6:00 and I get to hold you in my arms tomorrow night._

_Kat: You bought my ticket already? What if I would've said no?_

_Rated R Superstar: I knew you would say yes! We get to spend some time together, and then I can have you on my show and show off my beautiful girlfriend. _

_Kat: Okay but no sex celebration okay?" _

_Rated R Superstar: Depends on what you mean by that._

_Kat: No sex on your show in front of millions of people. _

_Rated R Superstar: Okay, but is my hotel room okay? _

_Kat: Definitely!_

_Rated R Superstar: Good, I'm going to let you go pack. I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Kat: Love you too 3_

I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself together. A wave of guilt and confusion rushed through me. If I could have anything in the world, I would want to be cancer free. Life would be so much easier. Of course even if I wasn't dying I would still be in my situation of being in the middle of two wonderful guys. Maybe the best thing for all of us would be if I picked to be with neither of them. It would hurt at first, but then they can both move on and find someone they can share their life with. As long as Jeff doesn't go back to Beth, I'll be happy for him.

I spent most of the time cleaning and packing. I did the dishes, laundry and vacuumed the floors. It was the least I could do for getting Lindsay in trouble with her boyfriend. But they are still together, and it better stay that way.

Looking at the clock I noticed it was almost 4 o'clock. I decided to hop in for a quick shower then head off to the airport.

Once I was changed, I made sure to wear my necklace from Adam. Making my way back out to the kitchen, I froze in place at what I saw before me.

She was sitting there at the table, in front of my laptop. Wearing a minidress and hooker boots. Her hair up in a ponytail and her face covered with makeup.

I cleared my throat. "Working tonight?"

She looked my way and scoffed.

"Look this is a friendly neighborhood, please don't sell yourself here."

She crossed her arms. "You know it's pretty insulting that you think I'm a hooker. You're just jealous that you don't look like this."

"No I'm blessed." I rushed over, closing my laptop. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well my dear, you're going to pay for what you did." She said with a devilish grin.

"I didn't do anything; you brought it all on yourself. I was just helping my friend realize he was dating a selfish bitch."

She slapped my hard on the face, "This war is far from over, it has just begun."

She laughed, twirled around and left the house. My cheek felt like it was on fire, my head felt like it was going to explode. Anger started building up in my system. My laptop started beeping, opening it up I read.

_Rated R Superstar: We'll talk about it when you get here babe, you should head off to the airport._

Wondering what he was talking about, I scrolled up and read.

_Kat: There is something very important I have to tell you…_


	29. Nightmare

I looked into the eyes of my lover, friend, love of my life. I couldn't lie to him anymore; I decided not to tell him both secrets that I'm keeping from him. Once he finds one out he won't want anything to do with me, therefore he doesn't have to know that I have cancer. I gestured for him to sit down, taking a deep breath, realizing how hard it was going to be. I prepared myself, for him to yell at me, walk away from me. To demand that he never wants to see my face again. I would grant his wish, he doesn't deserve this, I don't deserve him.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked with concern, worry, and fear in his beautiful voice.

"This isn't working out anymore Adam. I love you with all my heart, but after you hear what I'm going to tell you. Well let's just say you won't want anything to do with me anymore." I spoke, staring into his blue orbs. Controlling my tears from falling, my heart beating fast.

He took my hand in his. "I love you Vanessa, I've already told you I'm not leaving you. You have nothing to worry about."

I pushed him away, pacing back and forth. "You don't understand Adam. I'm not the nice, sweet, innocent girl everybody thinks I am."

"Yes you are! You are beautiful, caring, smart, and funny. You have such a good heart…"

I cut him off. "I did something terrible! Something I told myself that I would never ever do. But yet I did." I paused. "Adam, I am so messed up right now. I think we should take a break."

"What did you do?"

I went over to the window of his hotel room. Looking at the beautiful stars in the sky. "Have you ever been in love with 2 people at the same time?"

He was silent. I glanced over my shoulder to see him staring at the floor. I could tell he knew what I was going to say. "It's Jeff, isn't it?" He said in a faint whisper.

"Yes…"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes…"

He punched the wall. "I would like more than just a simple yes. Please explain yourself." He spoke in a stern voice.

I sighed, "There has always been something between Jeff and I. At the wedding, we admitted our feelings for each other. It went too far, and unfortunately I can't take it back. But I would in a heartbeat, honestly Adam I never meant to hurt you."

"At the wedding? A day after you and I made love! The night you sent me a text message stating that you were too tired to call and talk to me. Well now I know why you were so worn out, it obviously wasn't from the celebrating and dancing."

"Adam…I'm so sorry."

"I should have listened to Beth!" He yelled.

That got my full attention. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah that's right, she warned me about you. She said you couldn't be trusted, that you were up to no good. I didn't believe her because of how much I love you! But it's quite obvious you don't love me."

"That is not true! You cannot accuse me of not loving you because I do Adam!" I screamed.

"Bullshit! If you love me you wouldn't have slept with someone else. Especially my best friend who stabbed me in the back."

The door swung open "How do you think my brother felt when he found out his girlfriend was with you every night? You are such a fucking hypocrite!"

I buried my face in my hands and screamed. "This can't be happening! God just take me now, please! I can't take this anymore."

"Hey, are you okay?" A female's voice appeared beside me. Someone was shaking me; I opened my eyes and looked around.

I didn't see Jeff or Adam. Glancing around I realized I was on a plane. Beside me I saw a pretty blonde, with concern on her features. "Yeah, sorry I guess it was just another nightmare."

"That's what it sounded like." She said in her angelic voice. "Well we have a long ride ahead of us, want to talk about it?"

"I'm not going to bore you with my problems." I smiled.

"Really it's no problem. It sounds like you're stuck in a love triangle."

"How did you know?"

She patted my arm gently. "You talk in your sleep hun."

"Wow, I'm sorry, you should've woke me up sooner."

"It was getting interesting, but then you were starting to scream, begging god to end your life. So I felt like that was my cue to save you from your nightmare."

I looked out the window. "I'm Suzanne by the way." She introduced herself and I shook her hand.

"Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you." She was still texting on her phone, being careful that nobody saw her since it's supposed to be shut off. "So, who do you want to be with, Adam or Jeff?"

I was shocked. "I even said their names?"

"Yes and some Beth girl." She explained.

I rolled my eyes at her name. I don't even want to think about that witch. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"You must really hate her, what did she do?"

"She's a bitch, that's all I'm saying."

Too scared to fall asleep and continue the nightmare I just had. Suzanne and I talked about our lives, our interests and of course my problems, that was her goal from the beginning. She wanted to know so much about my problem, had me wondering why she would care.

"You have to tell your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm waiting for the right time."

Realizing we were the only ones awake, we lowered our voices.

"You should tell him before Beth does, do you think it's her intention to tell him?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Once we landed my blonde haired friend followed me around the airport. We got our luggage and sat down on a bench outside waiting for a taxi. I was waiting on a text from Adam, letting me know where he was staying and which room.

"I'm so glad we met." She squealed.

My phone buzzed, opening the message it read, '_I'm staying at the Setai, room 72, can't wait to see you babe.'_

"Oh my god, I'm staying at the same hotel!" She screamed in excitement.

Since we were staying at the same hotel, we shared the taxi. She flirted with the driver the whole way, a young guy in his late twenties. Looking at his hand, noticing a wedding ring. Hanging from the dashboard was a picture of two little girls. Once arriving at our destination, I noticed her write down her phone number, handing him the tiny piece of paper. A grin appeared on his face, which matched hers.

How could anyone do that to their family? He probably spends all day working, getting hundreds of phone numbers from random girls. Then he'll go home after work, eat supper, which his wife would have prepared for him. His kids run up to him, hugging him and telling him about their day at school. He nods along but in his sick head he'll be thinking 'I wonder which chick I should hook up with tonight'. Men like that make me sick to my stomach.

Once in the hotel, Suzanne and I parted ways. My ears felt relieved, she was a nice person, has a very bubbly, exciting personality. But I was in need of a break.

Getting into the elevator, guiding the device to my floor where my boyfriend awaits my arrival. Glancing beside me I noticed a short older lady accompanying me. Getting a closer look, I realized who it was.

"Aunt Jackie?"

"Vanessa, I thought I would see you here." She smiled, hugging me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm exploring. I can't wait for you to come see my new place. I'm in a much better place now. You're going to love it there sweetie." She gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Where do you live?"

"Such a beautiful place dear." She said dreamily, closing her eyes and smiling at nothing in particular. She looked so happy and peaceful.

"Well give me your address."

"I don't have to, you'll find it."

"Nessa! Babe please wake up." I heard a familiar voice. "Please open your eyes."

My lids slowly opened, noticing my boyfriend with tear filled eyes standing over me. "Adam?"

"Thank god, you're okay."

I looked around the room. "Where did my aunt go?"

"Who?"

"I saw my aunt in the elevator, I didn't get to say goodbye."

He poured me a glass of water; I graciously accepted it, taking a sip. "What happened?"

I sighed, "One minute I'm talking to my aunt, and then I'm being woken up by you."

"Well someone was yelling for help in the hall; I ran out and saw you passed out in the elevator."

"So you must have seen my aunt, where did she go?"

"I didn't see her, I just saw the guy that found you." He pulled me into his embrace, holding me tightly. "I was so scared."

"No need to worry, I'm fine."

"I think you should get some rest." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"No way, I've been waiting to see you." I smiled, kissing him on the lips.

My ringing cell phone interrupted our intimate moment. Reaching over for my purse, I pulled out my ringing device. "Hello."

"Hey sweetie, how was the flight?"

"It was pretty good; I'm with Adam right now."

"That's good." I could sense a hint of sadness in her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I actually saw Aunt Jackie in the hotel I'm staying at. It was really nice seeing her again."

There was no answer. "Mom, are you still there?"

"Yes…" It sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Sweetie, Aunt Jackie died last night."

"No that's impossible, I just saw her. Mom she looked so happy, she said she moved into a new place and wants me to go see it."

"You have to go to the hospital Vanessa."

"No, mom I'm fine, okay? I'll call you later."

"Vanessa…"

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, please come home soon and be careful."

"I will."

Closing my phone I threw it back into my purse. I felt so relieved that Adam left the room when I answered my phone. The last thing I needed was him questioning me about what was going on.

I keep getting this feeling that my life is slowly coming to an end. I'm passing out and talking to members of my family that are dead. They keep telling me I'll be seeing them soon.

"Who called?" Adam asked, making his way into the room, two glasses in one hand, and a bottle of champagne in the other.

"Mom just wanted to make sure I got here okay."

He poured us each a glass, raising his glass in the air. "To us."

"To us." I took a chug of my drink.

Once I was finished my glass of champagne, I started to feel lightheaded. "I don't feel good."

"Please don't be mad at me, it's for your own good. I'm really worried about you."

"What are you talking about?" I said groggily.

The last thing I heard was the sirens of an ambulance. And my sweet boyfriend whispering 'I love you, I won't leave your side' in my ear. My lids couldn't stay open any longer, not wanting to fight it anymore, I closed my eyes.


	30. Secrecy

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Adam asked, fixing my pillows on my hospital bed.

I faked a smile. "Why would I be mad at you? You only drugged me, made me come to the hospital when there is really no need."

"Excuse me? You're seeing people that aren't there, your passing out on planes and in elevators. It's freaking me out babe."

"I'm fine!" I said with gritted teeth.

He held me hand, "I just wanted to do what's best for you."

I pulled away. "Don't touch me. I wish you would believe me when I tell you I'm fine."

"I keep getting a feeling that there is something you're not telling me."

I sat in silence. A rush of relief swept over me when the doctor made his entrance. He was a handsome man in his early thirties. Looking at Adam then myself. "We took some tests."

I held up my hand to stop him. "Adam I need to talk to the doctor alone, can you go call my mom and tell her I'm fine."

"Why don't you want me here?"

"Adam, please!" I was losing my patience.

I could see the hurt in his eyes, a sight I never wanted to see. I don't want him to find out this way, too much has happened tonight. He slowly got up, glancing at me once more before leaving the room.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"No, I don't want him to know yet." I answered, sitting up straighter.

He sat on the chair beside my bed. "It's not looking good Ms Madden. You have to start taking it easy; all this traveling is not good for you."

"If you're suggesting that I stay in the hospital, save your breath."

He ran his hand through his short blond hair. "There may be something else. We are not sure which is why I'm not saying anything. However I called your family doctor back home. In 2 weeks you are scheduled for an appointment."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I think it's best you find out when it's certain."

I nodded. "Okay, so can I leave now?"

A nurse popped her head in. "You have a visitor."

Looking back at me he said. "You can leave whenever you want. I'll leave you alone with your visitor."

As the doctor left the room, my father entered. Dressed in a fancy, expensive suit as usual. It's amazing how at midnight he rushes to the hospital, still looking professional. He walked over to my bed, kissing me on the forehead.

"How are you feeling princess?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here so late?"

"Adam called me and told me what happened. I wasn't there for you when you were in the hospital a couple years ago. So here I am, I want to be here with you this time." He explained, holding my hand.

I smiled. "Thank you Vince."

He squeezed my hand. "He's really worried about you kiddo."

"I know…" I mumbled, looking out the window. "Did you tell Shane and Stephanie yet?"

"Don't change the subject. You have to tell him."

"You haven't told them haven't you?" I asked, looking back at him.

He sighed. "No."

"Once you tell them you are getting a divorce, I'll think about telling Adam I'm dying."

He looked down, "You speak about your cancer like its no big deal."

"I don't mean to. Life was so much easier when nobody knew."

"Life isn't supposed to be easy."

"Yeah no kidding."

So Vince and I have something in common. We both have a secret that we're keeping built up in our souls. One secret he has to tell his kids, the other he can't really do anything about. Sure I would love to see my parents end up together, that would be wonderful if she hadn't just got married.

Life is far from easy; you have to make the most of any situation. Try to find the best solutions to your problems. Don't hurt the people that care for you. Try to see the good in everybody, give second chances.

So I don't really find the best solutions for my many problems. I hurt the people I care for, not meaning too. It was never my intention to cheat on Adam. See the good in everybody, I'm sorry but the moment I saw Beth, I didn't even bother to try and see the good in her, because honestly there is no good living in that body. I am a firm believer in giving second chances. I now have my father in my life, I forgave my mother for hiding his identity. Plus I forgave my best friend for not telling me who my father is.

Vince got an important phone call involving work, he told me he loves me and headed out. I finally had the room to myself, which gave me time to think. I have to tell him, I can't keep it from him any longer.

I decided to spend the night in the hospital. Since It's bed time I thought it would be easier just to stay into bed. Adam went back to the hotel, he wanted to stay with me but I insisted that he left. He informed me that he called all my friends and close family, letting them know what happened.

I turned on my cell phone, seeing that I had no missed messages. I set it on the bedside table and closed my eyes. About five minutes later I heard my phone buzzing on the table. Reaching over, I flipped it open. _'Hey, Adam called and told me. I know you're mad at him but he did a good thing by taking you to the hospital. I mean come on Katie; if I were there you know I would have done the same thing. Well I wouldn't drug you but I would CARRY YOU THERE! Lol I'm glad your doing alright, I'm really missing you. Jeff is extremely mad, Adam told everyone but him, which I think is really weird. He's going insane, since Beth's roommate left town for a few days she's been over at his house bugging him. But I'll stop rambling and let you get some rest. Love you and see you soon!'_

The bright warm sun shining in my room woke me up the next morning. Deciding it was about time to part ways with my hospital room, I got up and got dressed. Just as I was leaving the hospital, I saw a familiar face. I snuck up behind him, giving him a big squeeze.

"Hey Nessa!" He smiled, picking me up and spinning me around.

Once I was back on my feet, he suggested getting a ride with him to the hotel. I agreed, thinking it could be fun to surprise Adam. I realized that Lindsay was right, Adam did do the right thing. He cares about me, he loves me, and most of all he is very worried. Even though I tell him not to worry, truth is he does have something big to worry about, I'm just scared to tell him.

"So, how's the heartbreak kid doing?" I asked, knowing we were going to be awhile in this crazy traffic.

"I'm doing pretty good, how about you?"

"Good."

"Are you sure? You just came out of the hospital."

I faked a laugh, "Oh I was just visiting a friend."

"No you weren't." He sighed, pulling over to the side of the road. "Vanessa I know."

"Know what? There's nothing to know."

He gave me a 'nice try' look. "We're not leaving here until you tell me what's going on."

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Look Shawn, I'm fine. I had a little episode; Adam insisted I go to the hospital. I'm fine! Okay?"

"There's more…"

"Who told you?"

He hit the steering wheel. "That isn't important, you're not fine."

"It's getting worse, okay!" I shouted. I buried my face in my hands, feeling bad for shouting at Shawn; he's just concerned and trying to help me.

We sat in silence, both trying to calm down.

"Hunter told me." He spoke softly.

"I'm not going to be mad at him. I'm glad you know, I feel like you are someone that will make me feel better just being around you."

He smiled. "I have that affect on people."

I reached over and hugged him. "Sorry for getting mad."

"No problem, since I know your secret, I'll tell you mine." He paused. "Hunter doesn't know, just Rebecca and Vince."

"And you don't want Hunter to find out?"

"He'll find out soon enough. I'm going to retire at Wrestle mania." He slowly let out.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I want to spend more time with Becca and the kids. I just think it's time."

"What does Vince think?"

"Well he doesn't want to see me go, but he thinks it'll be good for me."

"I'm going to miss you so much." I cried.

"Hey Nessa, no tears yet. I still have a couple months." He wiped the tears from my face. "You know where I live, you are always welcome."

"You're right, and your secret is safe with me." I smiled.

"So is yours."

He kissed me on the cheek before heading off to the hotel. Once inside we went our separate ways. Looking at the elevator, debating whether to ride it. The last thing I needed was to see another dead family member, walking away I went to the stairs.

I stood outside of the room. Before entering I promised myself I was going to tell Adam today. Nothing will stand in my way, he has a right to know. I took a deep breath, entering to see my boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up with tears in his eyes, I also saw heartbreak, fear, and worry and most importantly I saw anger. He looked angry at me, what did I do?

I closed the door, opening my mouth to speak, I saw out of the corner of my eye that we weren't alone. She stood there with a smile on her face, it wasn't friendly or welcoming. The grin was evil and cocky. She walked over to me, putting her arm around me.

"Well it looks like you have some explaining to do hun. It's just a shame that he had to find out from me and not his own girlfriend."


	31. Best Friend Or Worst Enemy?

I pushed her away from me. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"How do you guys know each other? You know what, never mind. I have to get out of here." He shouted, storming out of the room before I could stop him.

She laughed, "Awww trouble in paradise. I'm so sorry Vanessa; I just hate to see a handsome, wonderful man get hurt."

I slapped her, wiping the stupid, sick grin off her troublemaking face. "Why are you doing this? Huh? You don't even know me!"

She sat down on the bed where Adam was moments ago. "I don't know you, but my best friend does."

"Who's your friend?"

"Want to hear a funny story hun? You weren't talking in your sleep on the plane. Except at the end, begging god to take away your life." She explained in dramatic voice. "Oh and to answer your question, my best friend is Beth."

"You bitch, I prefer the annoying, giggly, nosy Suzanne I met on the plane."

"Oh please hun call me Sue." She insisted.

This was all starting to make sense, Lindsay said in her text that Beth's roommate left town for a few days. "So now she's too chicken to do her own dirty work?"

She smiled. "Nah I wanted to have my fun. You see hun, Jeff and Beth are meant to be together. But with you in the way, that's not going to happen."

"What does this have to do with Adam?"

She picked up the picture of Adam and I that he had framed on his bedside table. "You guys are such a cute couple, such a waste" She sighed.

I grabbed it out of her hands, "Answer my question!"

Her smile disappeared. "I can be your best friend or your worst enemy, choose wisely."

"You don't scare me; tell me why you're here."

She gestured for me to sit. Looking at her now, she looked much different than she did on the plane. She sure had me fooled; I really believed that she was this stupid, dizzy blonde. Although she probably still is, after all her best friend is Beth.

"I think you can figure it out on your own." She finally responded, pacing around the room.

I sighed. "I'd rather hear it from your big mouth."

"Okay, I guess you want me as your enemy…"

I cut her off, "I don't want to have anything to do with you after you leave this room! What did you tell Adam?" I shouted.

"Well hun, you ruined Beth's relationship, so we figured it is only fair to ruin yours." She paused. "A little piece of advice, don't keep very important secrets from your boyfriend, and don't go around spreading your legs."

I pushed her up against the wall, I could feel her shaking, a look of fear in her eyes. "Fuck you! Don't try to ruin my life, and then give me advice on how to live it. My life is none of your business!"

Managing to escape my grasp, she coughed. "Adam deserves better, and so does Jeff."

I smiled, "Well for once we agree on something. They do deserve better, but you know what? We can't make their decisions for them."

"I beg to differ."

I turned around and punched the wall, spinning around I stood face to face with the evil blonde before me. "You know what makes me angry? Before I tell you I want to let you know that I don't want ANY sympathy from you or your friend." I paused, running my hands through my hair, calming myself down. "How can you do this to someone who is dying? Why the hell can't you let me live my life? I probably don't have much time left; I sure as hell don't want to spend the remainder of my time with you and your drama!"

"Oh please, you are going to play the dying card? Not only did you take Jeff away from my best friend, but you took Adam away from me!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

She pushed past me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Adam and I were engaged a couple years ago. We broke up, but a little while ago we were planning on getting back together" She stopped, looking up at me with anger in her eyes. "Then you came along and ruined my second chance with him."

I was speechless, either she's lying or Adam kept all of this from me. I prefer to go with the first option, but unfortunately I don't get a choice. "How do I know your not lying?"

She reached into her purse, pulling out a picture and handing it to me. She was wearing a long red dress, Adam dressed in a tuxedo standing next to her with his arm around the blonde.

"You know, if he was in love with you and wanted to get back together, he wouldn't have felt anything for me. Did it ever occur to you that maybe he finally saw you for the bitch that you are?"

She let out a sadistic laugh. "No I don't think that's it. Actually do you want to know what I think?"

"Don't think too much, it will hurt your tiny brain."

She leaned closer to me. "Being WWE champion, being the top superstar is his dream. You are the boss's daughter. You guys get together and now he's the champion, coincidence?"

"If you love him like you say you do, you wouldn't accuse him of something like that." I argued, I was not going to let her win.

"I love him and he loves me. He will do anything to get what he wants. I'm sorry I had to be the one to inform you hun."

I walked over to the door, opening it up and gesturing her to leave. "Get out before I throw you out."

Doing as she was told she strutted out of the room. Before I could close the door in her face she held up her hand to stop me. "Do the right thing hun, let them go."

I smiled, "Do the right thing for everyone, shut your mouth." I slammed the door.

I took a deep breath, once I was done shaking I flopped down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling I felt overwhelmed and shocked at what just took place. One minute I'm in the hospital, and then I want to put someone in the hospital. Could Adam really have been engaged to her? Does he still love her? Is he using me to get ahead in his career? So many questions flooded my mind, I was actually feeling scared to know the answers.

I was about to call Lindsay when my phone started ringing, seeing it was Jeff, I answered. "Hey Jeff, this really isn't a good time."

"Whoa Kat what's wrong?" Concern filled his voice.

"Everything…"

"Talk to me."

The line went silent.

"Kat?"

I sighed. "Jeff, I think Adam and I are over."

"Did you have a fight?"

"No, but we're going to when he gets back."

"How do you know?"

"I better go; I'll talk to you later."

"I love you." He spoke in a soft, sweet voice.

"I love you too."

After I hung up my phone I heard the door slam shut behind me. My body went numb, my eyes became wet with tears and I lost my breath. There is so much to talk about I don't even know where we should begin.

He made his way over to the chair across from where I sat. "You were talking to Jeff weren't you?"

"Yes."

"You love him?"

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes I love him, he's my best friend."

"Damnit you love him more than as a friend!" He shouted.

"Are you kidding me? With everything going on that's your biggest worry?"

Calming down, he softly spoke. "It hurts to think about it…"

I rested my hand on his. "I know, I wanted to tell you, I was going to. The last thing I wanted was for you to hear it from Beth or any of her friends."

"How do you know Beth?"

"She's been making my life a living hell!"

"Why?"

"Never mind her, how come you didn't tell me you were engaged to Suzanne?" I questioned my boyfriend.

"What are you talking about? We weren't engaged."

"So she lied…" I whispered.

He coughed. "We dated for a few months, but that was it."

"Were you planning on getting back together with her?"

"No."

Realizing I still had the photo of my boyfriend with Sue, I picked it up and handed it over to him. He studied it, running his hand over his face. I stood up and walked over to the window. We were silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't want you to worry about me."

Walking over to me he pulled me into his embrace. "I'm going to worry about you. I love you so much. I'm going to be here for you." He whispered softly in my ear.

Resting my head on his shoulder, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of something pink on the floor. Knowing that it didn't belong to me, considering I don't even like the color pink. I pulled out of his arms and made my way over to the piece of fabric lying on the floor beside the bed.

Picking it up I looked over at my boyfriend. "Well what do we have here?"

"I have no idea how that got there."

"Hmm well my guess is it was removed from a woman. A blonde maybe? An ex girlfriend? Do you have any guesses?" I said sarcastically.

"Look I'm telling the truth, nothing happened!"

I threw the bra in his face. "Well a bra doesn't just fall off, it has to be removed!"

He threw the bra back on the floor. "So you're accusing me of cheating on you?"

"Adam, why else would her bra be on your hotel room floor?"

"We didn't do anything."

"You still love her, don't you?" I blurted out.

He moved closer to me, lifting my chin so that our eyes met. "You love Jeff, don't you?"

I pushed him away and walked over to my luggage. "It always comes back to that question, doesn't it? You never answer any of mine!"

He stormed over to me, pushing the luggage away from my grasp. Making sure he had my full attention he explained himself in anger. "You want answers Vanessa? Fine! Sue and I used to date, I don't want her back. I do not love her, we did nothing last night. I think you have feelings for Jeff. Finding out that you have cancer breaks my heart, you have no idea. I was looking forward to you coming here so we could spend time together, not to mention you're going to be on my show tomorrow, and yeah I have a surprise for you."

I stared into his eyes; he looked sincere, truthful and hurt. He took a deep breath, leant down and picked up my luggage. Setting it back on the bed in front of me, he spoke. "Maybe we need to be apart for the night. I'll see you tomorrow at the arena."

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be on your show."

"You have to be there."

I set my luggage by the door, walked over to the bedside table and grabbed my cell phone. "See you tomorrow."

Opening the door, I saw the person I never wanted to see again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I forgot something here earlier."

"Oh your bra? Well why don't you go in and remove the rest of your clothes." I spat.

Adam raced into the room, grabbed her bra and the picture of them and threw the items at her. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I never want to see your face again."

"Trust me hun, after the fun we had last night, you're going to be banging on my door begging for more."

I laughed, "Well that would be the perfect slogan for you if you were to open your very own franchise entitled 'Sluts R Us'. You should think about it." I pushed her out of my way and headed downstairs to get a room for the night.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Love ya 3**

**Next Chapter: The Cutting Edge  
**


	32. Consequences

Once I arrived at the arena, I went in search for my father. Figuring I needed someone to talk to about everything going on, who better than family? Circling the arena twice I did not succeed, one of the workers informed me that he hadn't made his arrival yet. Sighing in defeat, I decided to head down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat.

Finishing my sandwich I pushed the tray aside. "May I join you?"

Looking up I nodded my head. "Sure"

Sitting across from me, he spoke. "Penny for your thoughts?"

It was then that I realized I was staring into space. I smiled, "Got lots of pennies?"

He laughed, "Yes actually I do."

"Nice to know Mr Orton."

"Please call me Randy."

"Of course." I smiled.

"So I hear you are going to be on the Cutting Edge tonight."

I sighed, "Yes I am. It should be interesting considering Adam and I aren't doing too good right now."

"How come?"

"Long story."

He smiled. "I have lots of time."

I stood up. "Unfortunately I don't. I have to go talk to my dad. I'll see you around Orton."

After knocking on his door and peaking inside to see he hadn't arrived yet, I made my way to the women's locker room. Before turning the corner I noticed Adam and Eve standing outside of the locker room in which I was heading to.

"Thank you Eve, I really needed you today."

"No problem, I hope everything works out."

"Yeah me too."

I watched my boyfriend walk down the hallway. Before Eve opened the door to the locker room, I stopped her. "What's going on between you and Adam?"

She put her hands on my shoulders. "No worries, he just needed my help today."

"Why couldn't he ask me for help?"

"You'll see why."

I looked down. "He's going to break up with me, isn't he?"

"I can't say anything, you will understand later. I have to go." She hugged me before leaving to get ready for her match.

I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he is going to break up with me. Maybe Sue told him more than he let on. Would he invite me on his talk show to dump me in front of millions of people? What would I do? Fall down on my knees and cry a river? He can't dump me if I don't show up.

I turned around running back to Vince's office. Praying he finally showed up. Without knocking I stormed in, seeing my father behind his desk, sitting across from him was my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see if you were here yet. I'll leave." I spoke.

"No that's okay, Adam was just leaving." He announced, walking over to Adam and shaking his hand. Vince whispered in his ear, but not low enough. "Don't hurt her."

Adam patted Vince on the shoulder, before leaving the room he kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you out there."

I turned to my father once he left. "What was that about?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Something is going on around here. And nobody is telling me."

"Calm down Vanessa."

"How can I calm down, I think my boyfriend is going to break up with me in front of the world. He's talking to everyone before me, why? So you guys can laugh at me while I get my heart crushed?"

He walked me to the door. "Vanessa, there is nothing to be upset about. Now go get ready."

"What do you know? Please tell me." I begged.

He sighed. "I know that my daughter is making a big deal out of nothing. I know that you should go get ready, and you should do it now because you have to be out there in 20 minutes."

"Fine, but if something bad happens out there, I'm never going to forgive you." I scoffed.

"I'll take my chances princess. Now go get ready!"

I left his office and headed to the locker room. I was getting really nervous, being embarrassed in front of millions is not exactly on my list of things to do before I die. Maybe he's going to dump me and announce his new relationship with his ex girlfriend Suzanne.

I had so many thoughts running through my head that I wasn't watching where I was going. I found myself tumbling to the floor. Looking up I saw who I bumped into. He had a look of sadness in his eyes; he held his hand out for me to hold onto.

Once I was back on my clumsy feet I gave him the biggest hug I could manage. "Jeff, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I have to go Kat." He pulled away.

I grabbed his arm. "Wait, you do know."

"My match is over; I'm going back to the hotel."

"Why aren't you staying?"

He spun around. "Because I love you." He paused. "I need to be by myself for awhile."

"But…Jeff I need you. I'm scared to go out there knowing you aren't here."

"Trust me. You won't need me."

I buried my face in my hands, took a deep breath. When I looked up he was gone.

I made my way to the curtain, looking at the screen and seeing my boyfriend in the middle of the ring. I kept thinking back to my conversation with Jeff, he couldn't stay because he loves me? That doesn't make any sense to me.

"It is great to be here on the Cutting Edge as the WWE champion. I'm very proud to have this belt around my waist. And I'm going to try my hardest to be the champ you respect and can be proud of."

He sat on the stool, setting the belt on his lap. "This week I have a very special guest joining us. You have met her, but now let's get to know her. Give a warm welcome to the beautiful Vanessa McMahon."

My heart raced when he announced my name. The crowd cheered as I made my way down the ramp. I heard some people cheering 'Vanessa' and some cheering 'Boss's Daughter'

I took a moment to take it all in. I climbed up the steps and Adam guided me in. Handing me a microphone, he walked me to the stool beside his. We sat there for a few minutes smiling at the crowd and listening to the cheers. I caught a glance of someone in the front row. It was Suzanne and beside her was her best friend Beth.

"So Vanessa, how does it feel being out here in front of millions?" My boyfriend distracted me from the evil blondes.

"It is amazing; I can see why you love it out here so much." I replied, my voice a little shaky.

"Yes, this is turning out better for you than last time. But of course its better, you are on the best talk show in WWE history." He smiled a toothy grin. "Speaking of which, what's it like being a McMahon?"

I smiled. "There is never a dull moment in the McMahon family."

"I bet."

"So I have a question for you Rated R Superstar." I paused. "What's it like dating the boss's daughter?"

The crowd went crazy. Most of them probably already know about Adam and me. And a lot of them probably think I'm with Jeff.

His face went red. The funniest part was he wasn't expecting that question. "Well like you said there is never a dull moment. That goes for our relationship too."

We laughed. He stood up, making his way over to where I sat, kneeling down in front of me. "There is a reason I wanted you on my show tonight. There is something I want to ask you in front of the WWE universe." He paused, glancing at the crowd before his attention was back on me.

"Adam what are you doing?" I whispered.

"What I have wanted to do for awhile, I've just been too scared to ask." He reached into his tuxedo; pulling out a little black box the crowd went ecstatic. "I love you Vanessa McMahon. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I want to spend the rest of our lives together." He opened the box, displaying a beautiful diamond ring. "Vanessa will you marry me?"

I lost my breath, I felt like I was dreaming. Was he really proposing to me in the middle of a wrestling ring? In front of millions? In front of Sue and Beth? I was at a loss for words, I never wanted this….I can't do this.

He had a look of concern on his face. I could tell he was scared, worried, and I didn't want him to be embarrassed if I decline his proposal.

I put my forehead against his, held his hand and kissed him on the lips. Standing up and walking to the ropes I turned around and said. "I'm sorry I can't marry you." Before exiting the ring.

Halfway up the ramp I turned around, he was still on his knees, looking at the ring and shaking his head. A part of me felt flattered, and a part of me felt angry. Is he proposing now because he knows I'm dying? I don't want that to be the reason for anything. I want him to marry me because he wants to, not because he feels like he has to. Not to mention I can't marry him without him knowing about me and Jeff.

I ran backstage, bumping into my father. "Vanessa, what is going on?"

"You knew he was going to propose? Thanks for the warning." I scoffed, pushing past him.

He stopped me. "What are you talking about? It was supposed to be a surprise; you are supposed to be happy that your boyfriend wants to marry you."

I pointed my finger at him. "Don't you dare tell me how I am supposed to feel. We all know the only reason he wants to marry me is because I am dying of cancer!"

"Is that what you really think of me?" A voice full of hurt spoke behind me. "Did it ever occur to you that I love you and I want you to be my wife?"

I couldn't face him; I couldn't look him in the eyes and see the pain I caused him. "I can't do this." I softly spoke before walking away.

Unfortunately my boyfriend followed me. "Wait, I deserve an explanation."

I still didn't look at him. "Please give me some time to myself Adam."

He spun me around. "If you love me like you say you do, then you shouldn't have to think about marrying me."

"I do love you Adam. And I'm so sorry you were humiliated." I paused. "I'm going home for a few days; I want time to myself to think. To think about how I want to spend the rest of my time."

"But…"

"Goodbye Adam."

Marry Adam and suffer the consequences from Suzanne. Be with Jeff and suffer the consequences from Beth. Let them both go and suffer the consequences of regret. Following your heart can lead to heartbreak, but it can also lead to happiness. Sometimes you have to think if its worth it to take a chance…

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Review :)**


	33. Complications & Regrets

A couple weeks had come and gone. I hadn't spoken to anyone; I just wanted to be by myself to think. Adam had been texting and calling me for what felt like a hundred times a day. Vince left me a voicemail noting that he was worried and wanted to talk. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone, not even Lindsay. Even though we live together and hang out everyday, we don't really talk like we used to. I blame myself for all this. Even though Jeff hasn't contacted me I know he must be relieved that I declined Adam's proposal.

Now everything has changed, all the problems I had before seem so easy now. Life is going to get so much harder, and I have no idea how to handle it.

I made my way into the bathroom, studying the face that was staring back at me in the mirror. How did things get this far?

I heard the front door shut. Knowing it was Lindsay I made my way back out to the kitchen.

"Hey Nessa, how was the appointment." She asked, tossing her purse on the counter.

I ran my hand through my hair, "It was okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." She scoffed.

"Whatever." I whispered, walking away.

She grabbed my arm. "No it's not whatever! You haven't been talking to anyone Nessa, You have to speak to Adam, you crushed his heart on live tv. Your father is worried about you, so is your mother. Jeff keeps asking about you." She shouted. "Something is going on; we used to tell each other everything, what happened to us?"

I knew she was right, with tears in my eyes, I spoke. "You don't know what its like to be around your best friend who you envy so much."

She looked shocked, "You envy me?"

"Yes. You get to live your life knowing that you have so long to live. You don't have to worry that every day is going to be your last. You can plan to do something, go somewhere months from now." I paused, wiping away my falling tears. "You can get married and have kids. Watch your children grow up, graduate from high school, go to college. Play with your grandkids on the front porch."

"I had no idea you felt that way." She whispered, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't take your life for granted."

When she looked back up I noticed she was crying. Not saying a word she pulled me in for a hug. We both let out the tears that had been threatening to escape for so long. We needed each other; we've always been there for each other through everything. I knew I had to tell her the truth. Everything isn't fine…

"Lindsay I have to tell you something."

She pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath. "I'm…"

I was cut off by the phone "Hold that thought." She smiled, answering the phone.

"Yeah she is right here" she said, handing me the device.

I let out a sigh; I was hoping it wasn't Adam. "Hello?" I listened for a few minutes before dropping the receiver to the floor. I stood in shock, I couldn't move.

"Vanessa?"

I was frozen.

I felt my body being shook. "Vanessa? What's going on? Who was that?"

"He's dead…"

"Who?"

I finally came out of my trance. "Gary…"

"Gary? Your mom's new husband Gary?"

I sat down. "Yes."

"What about your mom?"

"She's okay; he went on a business trip. On his way back home his plane crashed."

"No…" She sighed.

We sat in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. They just got married, my mom couldn't be happier, now all of a sudden he's gone…

"I have to go see her." I softly spoke.

"I would go with you but I have plans with Matt."

"It's alright; I'll say hi and give her a hug for you."

"Thank you."

I got up and grabbed my car keys. "Wait Vanessa, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh umm, I'll tell you later." I quickly said, making my way out the door.

There was too much going on right now without me announcing my news. I have to decide who I want to tell first. I guess I will know when the time is right.

"How did you find out?" Mom asked me as we sat down on her sofa.

"Your neighbor called me. She's really worried about you."

She slammed her hand on the coffee table. "Damnit why can't people stay out of my business!"

"Mom we all care for you and we're here for you."

"You don't know what its like! I've been a single mom for many years. My daughter is dying and I finally found a man I love so much that I could spend the rest of my life with. Everything I love gets taken away from me!"

"I'm still here…"

"I should've gone with him."

I stood up. "How can you say that?"

"I married him so I could spend the rest of my life with him!" She shouted.

"Are you kidding? You have so much to live for."

She looked down "You are all I have…I'm eventually going to lose you. That day that I am dreading is going to be unbearable."

"You can't do this to yourself mom."

She stood up and stormed into the kitchen. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' I thought to myself. Following her into the kitchen, I saw her leaning over the sink. "You just don't understand."

I made my way over to her side, turning her around to face me. "Don't ever tell me I don't understand. Everyone in my life is having the same fear you are having. I even had my boyfriend propose to me because I'm dying. Even though he is claiming that isn't the reason."

She gave me a surprised look. "Adam proposed?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Excuse me but I finally just got good news. My wonderful daughter is getting married." She gloated.

She was finally smiling, now I have to crush her happiness. "No I'm not getting married."

Her smile faded, "What do you mean? You said Adam proposed…"

I sighed, "I did, but I didn't say that I accepted."

She turned away from me, looking out the window. "Come here for a second sweetie."

Doing as I was told, I joined her. She pointed across the street to the old man sitting on his front porch. At his feet was his German Sheppard, chewing on a worn out shoe. "Mr. Griffin was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. His wife died shortly afterwards, his family didn't think he would make it without her." She paused. "I'm good friends with his daughter; we decided to get him that dog, so he wouldn't be alone."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She looked at me. "He's happy, and for the time being he is healthy. Having that dog has changed his life. The dog loves him, which is making Mr. Griffin fighting to stay alive. You belong with Adam, You deserve to have happiness and live your life while you can. Fight for what you want, fight to live."

I didn't know what to say, as always she had a very good point. I glanced back across the street. Mr. Griffin was making his way to the door; the dog was walking right by his side, his head supporting Mr. Griffins hand, guiding him into the house.

"I can't marry him."

She took my hand in hers. "Yes you can."

"You don't understand."

"Don't tell me I don't understand!" She mocked me.

"I have a very good reason for why I can't marry him." I pulled myself away from her, making my way to the door.

"Please don't leave Katie. Tell me what is wrong." She begged, following me to the door.

This was putting me in a bad situation. I don't want to tell anyone right now until I can figure everything out for myself. But on the other hand I can't leave her like this; the woman just lost her husband.

"I can't."

"Vanessa Madden!"

"Don't do this, I can't tell anyone right now." I spat out.

"I am not anyone, I am your mother." She stood against the door, refusing to move until I tell her.

I was losing my patience; I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm pregnant…"

The look on her face was a mixture of confusion and happiness. A part of me felt relieved that I told someone, I knew I could trust my mom to keep my secret for now. Secrets, my life is full of them. One right after the other, makes me wonder why I have two extremely amazing guys in love with me. How do they trust me, especially after what I've done?

She finally spoke. "Vanessa…That is wonderful! But I don't understand, why can't you marry Adam? You are having his child."

"It's not that simple." I argued.

"Sounds simple to me. Have you told Adam?"

"No…"

"Vanessa you have to tell him, he has a right to know. Even if you guys aren't getting along right now, he has to know."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "I can't tell him!"

"Don't keep this from him."

"I have to for right now."

"Give me one good reason why!"

"Because I don't know if he is the father!" I shouted. Instantly regretting what I said. It sounded okay in my head, but after hearing myself say it, it made me realize how selfish I've been.

"Who else could it be?"

"I've said too much already, I have to go."

I managed to move her out of my way so I could leave. After opening the door I stood in shock. I was so upset with myself for blurting it out without checking my surroundings. Sadness and regret crept over me; there is no way of getting out of this now. Now I have to face my consequences. Although, maybe he didn't hear anything.

I cleared my throat. "What all did you hear?"

"Everything…" He said in a soft voice. "We have to talk."

**A/N Soooo sorry it took so long to update. I hope the new year is going great for you guys so far! **


	34. Promises

The drive to his place was really long and quiet. We decided to talk where we knew there would be no interruptions. Speechless is the word to describe exactly how we are both feeling at the moment. I don't even know where to begin with our discussion. We have a big responsibility do deal with right now, just to figure out how to handle it.

I glanced over to my passenger, wearing a distant look on his face. I knew what he was thinking, but I wanted to know how he feels about all this. But I decided to stay silent and let him speak when he's ready.

We finally arrived at our destination, making our way out of the vehicle, I followed him. He walked slowly in front of me, turned around, gestured as if he was going to speak, but then turned back and kept walking. This was driving me crazy, I want him to talk, yell, scream, cry, anything just to show what he was feeling.

Making our way through the woods, I couldn't take it anymore. So I spoke. "Jeff! Please say something."

He stopped, leaning against a spruce tree. "I don't know what to say…"

I sighed, "Anything, just tell me how you feel."

"How do you think I feel Kat? I could be a father…But I don't know for sure."

I sat against the tree across from him. "I know, I am so scared."

"Me too."

I gave him a confused look. "Wait, why did you show up at my mothers' house?"

He coughed, "I heard about Gary."

"You have really bad timing Jeff."

He looked at me with anger written all over his face. "Are you trying to say that you weren't planning on telling me?"

"Of course I was going to tell you. But in case you have forgotten, there is another man involved in this."

He slid down into a sitting position. Burying his face in his hands, we sat in silence. My phone started ringing, looking at the screen, seeing it say 'Adam calling' I pressed ignore. It was bad enough I had to deal with Jeff; I couldn't handle Adam at the same time.

"You have to tell him." He said softly.

"No I don't…Not yet."

He snapped. "What the hell are you talking about? You have to tell him everything Kat."

"I only need one of you for a paternity test." I stated.

He threw his hands up in the air. "You are unbelievable!"

"Jeff, if the baby isn't yours then he doesn't have to know what happened between us." I argued.

He smirked "There are 2 things you have to think about Kat. One, you really think you can keep what happened between us from him forever? Two, what if the baby is mine?"

I broke down in tears, the man in front of me, who could possibly be the father of my baby had two very good points.

"There is a question I've been wanting to ask you." He blurted out.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Why did you decline Adam's proposal?"

I looked up at the sky. "I can't marry him after what I have done. I want to know for sure if he is the father of my baby." I paused, looking back at him. "And I'm scared that the only reason he wants to marry me is because I'm dying."

He moved closer to me, grabbing my hand. "Adam really cares about you. The man is madly in love with you. That is why he wants to marry you…"

I looked in his eyes. "What about you?"

He looked down. "That doesn't matter. If the baby is Adams, then I will not stand in the way of you guys becoming a family."

"And if the baby is yours?"

"I will do my best to be a good father to my child."

"I never wanted this!" I cried. "I made a mistake, I thought it was in my past and I could move on. But now it will always be with me…I've really messed up Jeff."

He pulled me into his embrace, whispering in my ear. "It's going to be okay, Kat."

I pulled back, looking at his face. "How can you say that? I betrayed him, and because of that I might be having someone else's baby. Not to mention I'm dying of cancer, how do we even know if I can carry this child?"

"You have to stop thinking like that, and as for Adam, you have no choice but to tell him and see how things go. Kat, I will always be here for you. You will not be in this alone." He kissed me on the forehead.

I know I owe Adam an explanation for everything, but I'm too scared to tell him what I've done, and the consequences I will have to suffer because of my foolish behavior.

"How far along are you?"

"A month."

He was deep in thought for a few minutes. "So we have to wait awhile before we can do a test. But in the mean time, you are going to be showing. How are you going to keep it from Adam?"

I sighed, "I'll think of something."

"You can't without hurting him. If the test proves that it is his baby, he is going to wonder why you kept it from him for so long. You can't keep it from him."

"I know."

"Finally you agree, I thought I was going to have to argue with you until the baby is born." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed, "I'm just glad that you don't hate me."

He caressed my cheek, "I could never hate the 'could be' mother of my child."

We shared a laugh, something I haven't done in awhile. I've missed Jeff so much, now that the whole Beth drama is finally over, I can have him back in my life. I may have Sue to deal with, but she's not my biggest concern right now.

I rubbed my belly. "Well I think we should take off. I have some serious thinking to do. Please Jeff, don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

He walked me to my car, telling me he'd call me later to see how I was doing. But honestly, I don't think I'll be doing any better. Whether I talk to Adam or not, either way I'm going to feel horrible.

The only way I could keep this from Adam for now, would be to go away for a few months. And if he questions why I didn't tell him I was pregnant, I would say I didn't want to do it over the phone. No, that sounds cowardly. I'm trying my best to figure out the best way.

I arrived home just as Matt was leaving, I gave them their privacy to say goodbye. Even though they were alone all day.

I sat on the sofa and started flipping through the channels. After saying her goodbyes to her boyfriend, Lindsay joined me. "So how is your mom?"

I shrugged. "Not too good, but you can't expect her to be."

"Yeah, I'm still in shock."

"Same here."

She sighed, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me today?"

I turned off the television. "I'm actually really tired, so I'm going to head to bed."

"You're hiding something, but what else is new. Goodnight Nessa." She scoffed, walking into the kitchen, making herself a sandwich.

"I just don't want to talk right now."

"You never do!" She yelled.

"Excuse me for being tired; I had a long stressful day!"

"I understand why you are upset. Gary's death is a shock for all of us. But that doesn't mean that you can't tell me what else is going on."

It must be the pregnancy; I've been finding myself losing my patience, wanting to blurt stuff out today. But I have to keep my anger in check, and not say anything I will later come to regret.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Bullshit Katie! I can think of something. Like why did you walk away from Adam when he proposed to you?"

"Why is everyone bugging me about that? Maybe I don't want to get married! Maybe I don't love Adam! Maybe I just feel guilty!" Why do I get the feeling that I said too much, yet again?

She walked over to me. "We all know that you love him, you can't deny that. But why would you feel guilty?"

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed."

She grabbed my arm. "Why do you feel guilty?"

"I don't, I don't know why I said that." I tried freeing myself from her grasp, but went unsuccessful.

"I don't believe you! Come on Katie, you can tell me."

"Drop it Lindsay!"

"No!"

"I cheated on him!" I screamed. I didn't want to say it but it was the only solution to get her to shut up. She slowly released my arm, not knowing what to say.

"W…w…when? W…who?" she stammered.

"I've said too much, I shouldn't have even said that, but I knew you weren't going to leave it alone. Just don't say anything. I'm going to bed, Goodnight."

I went to my room, closed the door and locked it so she wouldn't barge in. What has happened to me? I used to be good at keeping things bottled up. Now under even a little bit of pressure, I explode.

Before going to bed I decided to quickly check my emails. I mainly had stupid junk mail, just as I was about to hit delete, I saw one that caught my eye. Opening it, it read…

_Nessa._

_I miss you. I never thought my proposal would scare you this much, if I knew I wouldn't have done it. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you, I really thought you would say yes. Vanesssa, I love you, I don't want to marry you because you are dying. I honestly try not to even think about that. I want to marry you because you are everything to me; I want you to be my wife. We should get together someday soon, we really should talk. I'm not giving up on us, you are worth fighting for. I'm really worried about you, please call me or something. Love you very much. Bye._

_Love Adam. _

'I love you too Adam, which is why I need my space for awhile. I hate myself for hurting you, but I promise I will figure everything out' I spoke to myself. I have to promise myself before I can promise him. But I do promise that my baby will have a wonderful father, no matter what the results are. That is something I want most in the world, for when I'm gone, I know my baby will be in good hands.


End file.
